


Phoenix of Blue

by inpr0vert3d



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abused Lance (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Based of Game Of Thrones, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Fantasy, First Time, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hidden Power, Homeless Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith is a wolf boy prince person, Klance smut, LOTS of violence, Lance also has powers?, Lance gets bullied by the other omegas bc they're jealous :(, Loss of Virginity, Love at first sight lmoa, M/M, Magic, Maid Lance (Voltron), Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Poor Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Prince Keith (Voltron), Senquack is a DIICK, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Whump, jk no jokes guys, kind of, lol murder, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpr0vert3d/pseuds/inpr0vert3d
Summary: Abandoned at thirteen for being an omega, and living most of his life fearing alphas on the cobblestone streets of Altea, it was no surprise that Lance didn't trust people all that much. He works as a maid for Sendak, being abused, but smart enough to avoid anything... soul shattering. His body is his own, and he’ll keep it that way. He just stays out of the way. That is, until the tall, dark, mysterious alpha from the North swoops him in, hook, line and sinker. He's a goner. So, it's no surprise when he finds himself living with his wolfish alpha and his clan in the icy north and suffering with a case of...morning sickness? Not to mention the fact that he's made a devastating mistake...accidentally taking the life of a fellow clan mate with a dangerous power he still has no control over...ORShiro is a troll (not literally), Keith is so weak, Lance is just straight tired and (*insert heart eyes*), Pidge is a gremlin, Hunk is worried and Krolia is down with the kids. ROYALTY AU X GAME OF THRONES FANTASY WORLD... mAgiC :)
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), maybe Shiro/Allura later on?
Comments: 139
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HMMMMMMMM I lOvE tHiS Au :))))))) I hope u like too. Lance is an omega. Keith is an alpha. BABY. I'll put a trigger warning at the start of every chapter if one is needed... and it probably will be needed :) WHUMPWHUMPWHUMPWHU-
> 
> (Chapter one Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide although none it actually committed, implied attempts of rape/non-con, again, nothing is actually done, and a bit of physically violence/abuse) ALL IS GOOD FOR MY BOIS THO, AND I HOPE U R OK READING IT <3

Lance cried out. He was loud, shameless, needy. Filthy.

His tan, nimble fingers gripped tightly, intertwined with the soft blanket that lay ruffled under him. It gave him some sort of purchase to the ruthless pounding he was receiving. 

It made him bite his lip in anticipation, arching up even further into the wolf’s touch, his grunts and groans heavy in the hazy atmosphere. There was a growl in his ear, a nip at the pointed shell as a heavy, panting breath dusted along his shoulder.

“How’s my perfect omega? Hmm?” The raspy, lowness made a delightful shiver tingle and dance along his back and down his arms and legs. He jolted slightly with each thrust, snappy and hard, each one lighting his nerves and cells, while his veins sparked and boiled, alight with pleasure as more clear slick ran down the inside of his thigh, slow and sensual, staining his skin, like a reminder of their mating.

Lance let out a little hum of his own, a purr of sorts as he smiled, slightly dazed as a hand came free of the blanket, only to reach up and rope into the thick, raven mane of his alpha, skin, pale as moonlight, flushed an admirable pink, shades of red and scarlet dusted upon him like paint on a renaissance canvas. It reminded him of how hot he was. It felt as though he was melting, sizzling like ice trapped under the hot sun.

“I love you.” He giggled with a sigh as the soon to be head alphaburied his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck with an exasperated groan, nuzzling and licking and scenting, his strong arms wrapped tightly around the Altean’s slender waist. The prince laughed, flopping down to be engulfed by the ashy, smoky smell of the other man.

Keith held him tight, legs tangled together, arms secure and touch gentle and tender as long, thin, paper white fingers moved along the flawless smooth expanse of Lance’s skin, sketching meaningless patterns along the bronze canvas.

“Are you happy? Warm enough? I don’t have to wrap you up?” Lance laughed and wriggled as Keith grabbed another blanket that had been thrown into their little nest, pulling it around him carelessly, pulling him in tight and peppering his head with kisses as he wrapped around him like a constrictor.

Lance giggled as he half heartedly struggled in his mate’s grasp, only taking a moment before he was doing the opposite and snuggling closer, the mood now soft and mellow, warm and cozy in the placeof hot and desperate.

He sighed with content, taking in more of that musky alpha smell as the comfortable warmth washed over his skin like a sand storm, tingling and alarmingly calming. 

“Well, what are we doing tomorrow? Plan to introduce every me to the rest of the clan?” Lance purred quietly, shifting so he could rest his head on his hand, propped up on his elbow. His leg slowly snaking forward to vine around Keith’s as the alpha rolled onto his back with his own tired huff.

Delicate fingers danced along the firm surface of the alpha’s chest as he watched with swirling sapphire orbs, studying Keith’s face with intense detail, resisting the urge to reach up and caress the surprisingly soft skin of his cheek as the alpha’s sharp, shadowed, amethyst eyes stayed trained on the inverted vertex of their tent.

He turned his head, slow and lazy with a slow blink and a soft smile, the Altean giving into his wants as his hand slowly trailed up to play with the long raven hair that was shockingly soft and spread out underneath him messily, like a halo of midnight, his skin a drape of moonlight.

“You’ll meet the rest of the clan, yes. Then we’ll hunt. You already know about the Nor-“

“Northern Mating Ritual. I have to prove worth, strength and fertility by eating the heart of a caribou. Then we can be seen as mates in the eyes of the clan. I know, sweetheart. Although, I’m sure the pup in my belly is enough to prove my fertility.”

Keith gazed on, lazy, tired but never tired enough to wonder at his partner’s breathtaking beauty. “That’s right. I would try to convince them to withhold the ceremony, but they are traditional. And with you not conceived of wolves blood, you must do it if you want to gain their trust. As well as become one of the pack. I do wish it was different.”

Lance’s small smile stayed bright on his face, his eyelashes fluttering slightly as he blinked slowly, continuing to drag his finger along Keith’s chest. “I don’t care. I would do anything to get away from that hellhole. To be with you. To be free. Loved. Cared for.”

Keith let out a hum as their noses touched, nuzzling tenderly before moving down to nudge against his jaw and neck as Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, the prince's larger hands running along his slim sides, stopping at his lower stomach to rub circles around where their kit was safe and sound in Lance’s womb.

“At least you know that you’re wanted here.” He purred, his big hands sliding up and down Lance’s curved waist, thin and slowly growing at a healthy pace, though his fingers still brushed when he held either side of the omega’s waist.

After being malnourished for years, he was close skin and bone, but he just sat and watched as the small group that Keith had with him to actually collect Lance, grab and eat as though they were starved for days. Lance barely ate anything, just sat, timid and small until Keith realised and began piling the food on his plate for him. Of course it made him blush, and he thanked the brooding alpha quietly. That was a while ago.

He had always been skinny, always the thinnest in the group, he didn’t like it, thought it made him look weak and frail, but with the way Keith expected him to eat, he was sure he wasn’t going to stay as skinny as an eleven year old boy forever.

He resisted the urge to giggle at the thought as Keith pulled him impossibly closer to the warmth of his chest, deeper into their nest of  blankets. So as Keith slowly drifted to sleep, for some unknown reason, he let his mind wander all the way back to where it started.

“ _ Bend over _ .” 

Lance shivered at the thought of the horrible, horrible voice echoing and bouncing around in his head. It made him tense. He had to remind himself that he was safe, Keith was right there with him, arm draped over his waist.

“Sorry..?” He’d stuttered out. Pathetically.

“You heard me. Bend over.”

Lance had squeezed the duster in his hands so tightly. He was sure it was going to snap. Yet, he’d still tried to keep his composure.

“I-I don’t think...” He trailed off. He was scared. Could smell the heavy, revolting scent rolling of the beast in front of him. It scared him even more when his brain supplied the lack of alcohol in the stench. “I have other tasks to do, please excuse me.”

He had only managed to take half a step before the door was violently slammed shut with the alpha’s foot, shaking the room. 

Lance squeaked, jumping back with fear. He was frozen, icy, petrified. He felt the snakes in his stomach begin to slither and twist around one another leaking their venom into his blood and making his muscles shake before pooling in his feet to freeze them in place.

“I waited. I waited so long. I have been so kind to you. And I’ve never waited for anything, you know. Especially not to take the omega that I want.”

He stepped closer, towering over Lance like a mountain would a tree, like the sun over the earth, like God over his minions.

“Now do as your told. And bend over.” He leaned right into Lance’s personal bubble, sneering at the helpless boy. 

Lance only whimpered as his lower back hit the dining room table. He clutched the feather duster to his chest, unable to move, gazing around frantically. There was a door behind him, on the other side of the table, but it was closed and he wouldn’t be able to get to it unless he crawled under the large table. 

But the alpha snarled, ripping the duster from his hands and throwing it off to the side harshly, nearly knocking one of the delicate, yet over priced, whiskey bottles onto the ground.

He snatched Lance’s shoulder, spinning him round before roughly slamming his chest down onto the polished wooden table. The servant couldn’t help but cry out in fear and pain as pointed nails pierced his skin, likely drawing blood.

He struggled and thrashed grabbing at the white lace tablecloth desperately, clawing at it as if to pull himself away, only to get another hand of claws stabbed into his waist.

“P-Please, please don’t. I-I’m a virgin.” He couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face, staining his cheeks, marking his face withemotion.

“Of course you are, you little whore.” He groaned, the jingle of his belt being unbuckled spearing through Lance’s heart and snatching the breath from his lungs with a small gasp. “Don’t lie to me. I hear you at night, moaning and whining for someone to stuff you full. Tell me, little bunny, how many people have tasted your cherry pie.”

One, Lance thought to himself. And he’d like to keep it that way.

His raspy chuckle will always haunt Lance for the rest of his life. But that was also the moment Keith saved it. 

There was a loud knock at the door. Like thunder. It echoed through the house like the wails of the dead in the night. Sendak ignored it a first, continuing to pump himself to fullness as Lance cried on the table, fighting fruitlessly.

But when it came again, he simply shouted for one of the other servants to get it, yanking at Lance’s dressy, undignified clothes until they were shredded on the floor. Leaving him exposed and even more vulnerable. Humiliated and undignified.

But when the knock came a third time, louder than the last, Sendak snarled in frustration, stepping back to go for the door, shoving himself back into his breeches. And Lance took his chance.

When the dining room door was open, Lance snatched on of the stray blankets that was thrown over the arm of the chair in the hallway and started for the front door. 

Sendak screamed for him as he dashed passed him for the exit. Lance simply focused on not tripping as he threw the blanket around his shoulders loosely and yanked the front door open.

He would have just flew passed the man at the door if it weren’t for those damn eyes. Those perfect amethyst eyes.

“Keith! Thank God!” He threw himself at the confused, but pleased alpha on the doorstep and laughed through his sniffling nose, face still wet and stained with tears.

Keith looked shocked for a moment, embracing the smaller man tightly, his hand flying up to cradle the back of Lance’s head as he crashed into him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He was firm, voice low, nearly dangerous.

Lance trembled in his hold, pawing and clawing at Keith’s shoulders desperately. 

“Please, please take me now. Please...” Lance began to sob, it was muffled in the crook of Keith’s neck, but it made the alpha’s blood boil all the same. Someone had made Lance cry. He may not have been very fond of the idea of having a mate, but Lance’s dazzling smile and bright eyes had grown on him. Not that he had to be convinced. It wasn't hard to fall for angel like being that was, Lance.

“Lance! Get back here, you little slut!” 

The omega all but jumped out of his sun kissed skin, moving to stand behind Keith with a whimper, adjusting the blanket around him as he gripped Keith’s arm with both hands, only just peaking over the alpha’s broad shoulder.

Lance would have thought it was Keith that snarled, only to see the big, jet black mass that sat at his side. Kosmo, his loyal companion and the biggest puppy dog in the world. But even he had a limit to his kindness.

“What’s going on here? Who are you?” Sendak sneered at him, stomping forward to puff out his chest and block the door way.

“I’m here for my new omega. Lance McClain.”

The monster in the doorway laughed horribly. “I must have misheard you-“

“He does not belong to you.” 

“I’m sorry, excuse me?” Sendak stooped, his face slowly morphing into one of anger. Then shock. Then rage. His nostrils flared dangerously. “You! You’re the bastard that Lance keeps running off to!” He smirked at that, his sharp teeth flashing past the lips of a large mouth. “How does it feel knowing you’re fucking someone else’s toy.”

“Your assistant, a Miss Romelle Smyth, she transferred Lance to me before she left. He belongs to me now.” Keith stood tall, a small smirk forming on his face. Lance couldn’t help but giggle behind his hand and into Keith’s thin black cloak that was clipped around his neck and draped over his shoulders, despite it being outrageously hot outside. The alpha in question sent him a glare. Lance sent him daggers back.

“I’m not your toy, you ill bred scat.”

He knew Sendak treasured his rank in society. So yelling and screamingand causing a scene at his front door wasn’t an option.

“I have the papers if you’d like to see them?” Keith pushed, still firm and...was he being smug? Lance hid his smile by snuggling his face deeper into Keith’s lower shoulder.

“I-I...” Sendak stood, helpless and, for once, without words. He looked around, his disheveled shirt fitting for his expression, frantic and unknowing of what to do.

Keith turned to Lance, ignoring the frazzled alpha in front of him, Kosmo still trained on the stranger, growling lowly. As if in warning.

“Would you like to go get your things? Or do you want to leave now? I have things for you to wear anyway, but by all means...” Lance thought about it for only a moment before shaking his head.

“No. I don’t have anything. I’d like to leave now, if that’s alright.” Lance said, polite as ever, once again fixing the blanket around him. 

“Of course. And take this, cover yourself up.” Keith unclipped his cloak, throwing it around Lance’s shoulders as it flayed out, clasping it shut before adjusting it around him.

Sendak finally began to come back to reality, everything sinking in as Keith went to hand him the grey blanket, only for him to drop it to the floor by his feet before Sendak could get a grip on it.

“Ready?” He smiled, hand on the small of the omega’s back. He smiled back.

“Yes.”

“Hold on! You can’t just-“

But Lance was already in Keith’s arms, being carried towards the alpha’s carriage.

Lance threw his head back in a laugh as Keith shot him a pearly grin, which surprised Lance, gently placing him down on the step of the night black carriage. Usually he was quiet and looked generally unamused, Lance still wondered how he’d fallen for the grumpy alpha. Most likely the oblivious nature of his brooding character...and his heart stopping beauty. 

The horses that pulled their carriage looked like something from another world, as though they were made from the night herself, skeleton showing through a sheet of smooth inky skin, eyes sharp and ruby red, sparkling with unknown emotion. People, locals that were walking by the large house, stopped and watched in awe as this strange man and his strange creatures caused a commotion.

“After you,  _darling_.” Keith gestured with a bright smile. He was proud. That was rare. Lance simply rolled his eyes as he dipped inside, keeping the cozy black cloak around him closely. 

He sat down as Keith called to the driver, who happened to be Shiro, before climbing in himself and slamming the door shut behind him, settling down next to the omega.

Lance watched out the tinted window as Sendak stood, dumbfounded at the door, before turning and slamming the door shut as the carriage fully rode out of view.

Lance sat back, letting out a sigh as he gripped the oversized cloak around him, taking a deep breath of the ashy, smoky alpha scent that he treasured so deeply, pulling his legs up on the seat and snuggling in close to the warm body at his side. 

Keith was used to Lance being touchy and handsy, omegas were needy creatures, simply allowing him to do whatever he wanted to comfort himself. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but after being starved of physically contact basically his whole life, it was nice to have the omega cuddled up next to him.

“When did you get the carriage?” Lance mused. He had Keith huff out a breathy laugh.

“I borrowed it.”

“From whom?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to wonder. I can’t have my new mate walking away from his enemy, no, no, you ride away with pride, remind them that they mean nothing to us... The horses are mine, though.”

Lance scoffed, playfully, rolling his ocean eyes. “Always with the dramatics.”

They settled down after a while, the searing sun filtering through the dark widows, cooking the small box carriage as if it were a pot over the fire. It made Lance hum in delight, relaxing his muscles to no end.

“What do you say once your settled in we come back and slit his throat?” Keith spoke into his hair, voice low and rumbling. Lance didn’t bother opening his eyes, chuckling equally as low.

“Such a brash wolf. Just forget about him. Like you said, he means nothing now.”

“If you say so, Prince.” The alpha sighed, settling down further into the plush seat of the baking carriage.

“Oh please, I’m merely a working pawn.” Lance retorted, amused.

“Not once we arrive. Hopefully soon, I am not built for this heat. We’ll be married and you will be mine. A prince, and a idol for all of the omegas in the clan.”

The Altean rolled his eyes, arms slipping up to snake around his alpha’s arm. It made him think of how far their relationship had grown. The omega couldn’t help but smile as he buried his face into the ashy scent of his soon to be mate.

Lance was having a particularly bad day the fateful night that they'd crossed paths. 

He was disowned by his family when he presented. Omega. A male omega. It was close to impossible, it was so incredibly rare. It made him a bigger target. Male omegas were seen as either sexual demons that seduced men and women to ruin their lives, or, as the most precious jewel a person could own, like goods imported from heaven that only the wealthiest kings and lords could afford. 

So you could imagine the difference in treatment. They were either treated like royalty, or hung in the square for being entities of black magic. One of the reasons Lance’s family abandoned him. But he assumed they must have known, seen as he was born with a small birthing slit instead of...alpha parts. When he was young, he would ask his mother why he looked the way he did, but his simple mother barely gave him a second glance, stuttering out that it was simply a birth defect. That he was different and that he must never speak of it to anyone. 

He never asked his father. He tried to avoid his father at all costs. He would surely beat him until he was red and bruised all over. He never did that to his other siblings. They were all normal. Two sisters, both betas. Two brothers, both alphas. 

His mother was the only other omega in the small, dirty home that they lived in. She would get hit too. It always made Lance cry, which would they result in him getting the searing pain across his back, the hot metal of his fathers branding iron melting into his skin. It left a nasty webbing scar across his back. He never cried in front of his father again. 

He assumed they were too afraid to have such a disturbing blemish on their name to sell him. He would sell for plenty if they found the right buyer, enough to get them their own farm somewhere on the outskirts of the kingdom.

But if Lance was hanged? That would ruin their name for generations. A family that made male omegas? What a disgrace.

At thirteen, he was out on the streets, learning quickly how to survive. The first logical thing he did was sign himself up to be sold at the Dice House. He knew the orphanage was like prison, not that they would take a male omega anyway. Omegas and sometimes alpha’s, would sign themselves up there to be sold, so people started calling it the Dice House. When you roll a die, you never know what you’re going to get, much the same when you got sold. 

Lance thought it could be an easy way to get a home, whether it was kind or cruel, it beat drinking from dirty puddles and eating scraps off the mucky floor. But he was unaware of the amount of time that he’d have to wait for that. All he had to do was show up once a day to see if he’d had any buyers. That slowly faded into once a week. Then whenever he had the energy to go. Until he just stopped going. 

Thankfully, Altea was closer to the equator, therefore the kingdom was doused in boiling heat all year round, meaning he didn’t have to worry about freezing to death, quite the opposite actually, cautious of heat stroke, but his clothes began to squeeze and choke him as he grew.

He’d gotten quite good at being quiet, stealthy and sly, using his charm to get the things he needed, all before dashing off and hiding away to shove whatever it was he’d manage to flirt his way into down his throat.

He had learned to hide, to observe and watch from afar. To protect himself from alphas and sometimes even betas. Until stealing and swaying his hips simply didn’t work anymore. And he was left starving and hiding in the shade, with just enough energy to run from those who tried to corner him in secluded allies. Over power and use him as if he were the common whore. He may not have had money, but he did have pride. Dignity.

Until that ran out too. He was skin and bone with bags heavy and dark under his eyes. And his common sleazy alpha encounters began to become less frequent. Until he couldn’t stand life anymore, could barely stand on his  feet anymore. He was only going to give life one more chance before he threw himself into the river.

So he found himself standing in front of a pleasure house. The big black doors were daunting, they made him shake and tremble, the small reddish flame that burned on the stone wall beside the mallevalent entrance blinded him, making him feel exposed and vulnerable, even more so than the spotlight of the moon.

He took a step closer. And another. Another. Until he was raising a frail hand to knock.

“You don’t want to do that.”

Lance stopped. He turned. A man, an alpha, stood at the bottom of the steps, beefy and tall. 

“Of course I don’t.” Lance snapped, his tears brimming as his voice cracked. “Not like a have a choice.”

“Maybe that’s not true.” The man took a step forward. “Come with me.” It was more of a suggestion than a demand.

Lance scoffed. “And what? Be your play thing?”

“No, no, of course not. Be my worker. Stay in my manor with me and my boys. Clean, cook. Simple.”

Lance froze. His eyes looked over the well dressed man cautiously. “Your boys?”

“My alphas. A few female betas. They work for me. They help me trade my goods to different kingdoms. I get money. You get payed. I just need someone to take care of my home while I’m away.”

Lance took in the words. He would take scrubbing kitchen floors over getting humped by saggy old men any day.

“How can I trust you?”

The man chuckled, warm and charming. “Doesn’t look like you have a choice, does it? But, if you wish, go on in...”

A day later, Lance found himself in a maid’s uniform dusting lampshades and fisting a turkey for dinner. There were four girls that helped and taught him the lay of the land, how to scrub the sheets and put them on the line to dry. How to light the fire in the kitchen so they could cook dinner, how to slice the carrots and peel the potatoes without stabbing himself.

Living in a house full of alphas was uncomfortable yes, seen as most of them acted like they’d never met an omega before, but once they were at work, sometimes for days at a time depending on the person, he basically had the house to himself, the older betas usually working somewhere else in the manor while he and the younger girls chatted and laughed as they worked. They did have very good gossip. Although he did feel the burning eyes on him, or rather, on his rear as he scrubbed the hallway floor on his hands and knees, his puffy white underskirt barely shielding his behind.

He feels it was on purpose that his ‘uniform’, if you could call it one, was so crude. Almost slutty. But he kept his mouth shut. Although he would admit that it was frustrating when he was the only one wearing one. The beta’s wore simple dresses with white aprons. It was like he was dressed up on purpose. He was an omega, yes, but he was still a man. Still valid. But, yet again, he didn’t speak out and simply ignored the whispers and sniggers, they stares and the ‘accidental’ messes that were made, usually on the floor, like when they’d spill a drink by their feet and have Lance clean it up. Not only was it agitating, but his back ached for hours after. 

The night he met Keith was a particularly frustrating night. The alphas usually winked, called him over, made comments, asked him to do things that he’d rather not, and which he didn't do, even Sendak, the master of the house wouldn’t try to hide his gaze, but he’d had enough that night. Lucky for him, after years of waiting, he received a letter. From the Dice House. He had a potential buyer. He was informed to meet them at the pub down the road that night.

Sendak had been in a particularly sour mood that day however. He contemplated sneaking out, but he didn’t like the image of Sendak’s ugly face screaming at him.

He crept through the dark house, letter in hand as he tiptoed down the hallway, edging closer to the slither of light that beamed out of the crack of the office door. Laughter rang out from the room.

Lance stopped, listening carefully. Sendak’s voice could be heard.

“Look, boys, I don’t care. Do whatever you have in mind to him, he’s only a simple maid. He is probably desperate for it anyway.” Laughter rang out.

And with that, Lance left. He threw on his coat, shoved the letter into his pocket, slammed the obnoxiously large mahogany door shut and began marching his way down the road. Maybe a drink was in order. Maybe he’d meet some alpha loathing omegas and they’d make a new murder group dedicated to killing alphas in really gruesome ways. That could be fun.

So, as he sat down, a glass of gin in hand, and rested his head down on the bar table. He thanked the bartender, getting a feeling the beta knew just how unstable he was, discreetly swarming off any unwanted company. 

He had to wait for his buyer to arrive. He lost count of the many times he’d prayed and prayed for a good partner or even just a friend to take him away and save him from the miserable life he led.

That was, until Lance’s entire universe walked in. And never, and he means  _never_ , has Lance ever felt like how he did in that moment. Admiration. And towards an alpha no less. He had admired things before, of course, a friend, loving family, clean clothes that actually fit etc. But nothing compared to this feeling.

Tall, lean and toned beautifully, skin pale as moonlight, shaggy raven hair thicker than when Lance left the porridge on the heat too long, his eyebrows just as luscious. He wore thin clothes, but they were nearly all black and dark brown, his linen shirt baggy and loose under his flowing black cloak of mystery and power.

But it wasn’t the cape, or even the scar that ran up one of his cheeks that made Lance’s chest squeeze and gut cloud with heat. It was those damn eyes. Those _damn_ amethyst eyes that sparkled darkly.

Lance squeezed his legs together, nearly unnoticeable under his dressy maid uniform, his long coat inching just over the edge of the skirt of his dress, almost making it look like he had nothing but long black thigh-highs on. He still hated the fact that he had to wear it. Made him look like an easy target for alpha’s who wanted to get their dick wet.

And if that wasn’t enough, as soon as he’d laid eyes on the dangerous looking man from a far off land... well, if the heads turning towards him were any indicator, his scent definitely spiked.

He watched, trying not to squirm in his seat as those piercing eyes locked on his, the man’s firm, unreadable expression faltered, almost becoming shocked as they linked gazes. And that did something to Lance’s heart. It was only for his friend, a beefy man with a scar across his nose and a white poof of hair over his forehead, pulling him away, towards an empty booth that their eyes broke contact. 

Lance couldn’t help but watch as he seated himself, saying something to his friend as a big black hound plonked down next to him on the floor. He couldn’t breathe, why was he so captivated on this stranger. This had never happened before. He was scared! He wanted so badly to jump up and saunter over there like he was the man’s next meal, and he didn’t even know his name!

Fuck the buyer! He wanted _him_!

The omega opted for whipping round in his seat and ignoring him. That was the safest option for him. No strange, strong, drop dead gorgeous sex god was taking his virtue. Not tonight. He was strong. Well, he was strong until the scent hit him. Smoke and ash, yet earthy and fresh, musky and strong. And completely  _alpha_.

Shit. There was no hiding it now. He squeezed and rubbed his legs together, letting out a quiet whimper as he felt slick leak from him, slowly dampening his underwear. Shit.  Shit!

He kept his head down, his face growing hot as a scarlet blush crept onto his cheeks. He had never been so mortified. He shut his eyes tight, willing himself to calm down. Maybe it was time he went back to the manor and scrubbed himself clean before anything ruined his night further. Maybe he’d make it back in time to meet the buyers, win them over with some innocent charm and for get about the gorgeous stranger in the booth...

That was stupid... of course he could never forget him! Not after they locked eyes!

“Hey there, sweetheart.” 

Oh God damn it.

Lance sighed. Only moving his eyes, he offered only a side glance to the very clearly intoxicated alpha. He rolled his eyes as the overweight man took the seat next to him. He smelled putrid, like vomit and alcohol, all smug and grinning with crooked yellow teeth, leaning closer to Lance. He looked like an old shoe and dog shit were mixed into a pot full of eighty year old piss and suddenly he was created.

“Whatcha doin’ over here all by your lonesome?” He chuckled, something catching in his throat as it turned into a horrible cough. One which he didn’t even bother to cover, spreading his germs everywhere. Lance grimaced. He was done with his drink anyway.

“I prefer it that way. So if you would excuse me-“

“Well, is he coming?” This was a different voice. A female. But yet again, another alpha. Female alphas were quite common. Which Lance didn't think was very fair.

“I’m tryina’ get him to the room! Would ya go before ya ruin it, damn it.” They did realise he was right there, right?

The woman took the seat to his left, blocking him in. She smelt and looked just as bad as her partner in crime. Lance began to stand, wrapping his coat tighter around himself.

“Aw, you’re cute. Come on, just follow us darlin’, we’ll show you a good time, hmm?” The woman’s hand was suddenly on the back of his thigh, sliding up to tug at his white underskirt. Lance gasped, stepping back and nearly tripping over his own bar stool.

“Listen, you mutts, I don’t want anything to do with you, so go do your filthy selves a favour and fuck off!” Lance yelled out of anger, crossing his arms over himself as he glared at the two. It was only a moment before he realised all eyes were on him and the pub had quieted down. He didn’t care. 

The alphas stood, scent violated even further with rage, towering over him by only a couple of inches as they stepped closer. “Wanna say that again, slut!” Lance recoiled, heads turned away as the alpha stalked towards him. No one would help him. Of course they wouldn’t. He was a male omega. The scum of the earth.

But then there was a hand on his hip. And a warm, strong presence at his side. And that incredible scent that made his knees weak was flooding his nose, casting out the gag worthy vomit smell.

“I’m sorry, gentlemen, is my omega causing you trouble?” Lance nearly fainted. His voice was like music to his ears, casual and confident. Rough and sharp and low and Lance’s knee just gave out and now he’s holding onto him. Oh god. 

“Your omega, huh? Where’s your mark?” The woman sneered. But amethyst eyes was still taller than the both of them, giving him the advantage of intimidation. He smirked at the two as Lance gazed up at him, dazed and gripping his shirt so tightly you’d think his life depended on it. He just didn’t want to fall on his face.

“Well I was planning to rut him into the mattress and then mark him later tonight, but it looks like you have that sorted.” Lance squeaked. Part of him actually wanted that. Well, actually, all of that wanted it. Mind, heart, soul and definitely body. The slick slowly tickling down his thigh certainly said so.

“Yeah. We do. Now hand him over, we saw him first.” The man went to grab Lance, but amethyst eyes pulled him closer, holding his ground and Lance tried not to pass out. It was either that or start humping the alpha’s leg and he probably wouldn’t appreciate that. But it wouldn’t hurt to play along, would it? Lance assumed the ladder as he smiled, arm coming up to snake around the other man’s lean waist, snuggling in closer to his side. And that  scent . It made his head swim.

A growl, dangerous and low sounded from Lance other side. His black hound- holy shit was that a wolf! -snapped and snarled at the two, ears bent back aggressively.

Amethyst eyes chuckled darkly, his passive aggressive demeanour suddenly crumbling, now hostile and determined. “If I ever see you near him again I will fucking cut off your dick and make you eat it. Then what are going to do? No good without a prick. If you could call it one.” 

The two stayed quiet, not moving. Next thing Lance knew, fists were flying. Lance yelped as he ducked, hands flying up to cover his head.

But amethyst eyes didn’t have a problem. Lance was being pulled away by someone unknown to him as he watched the two hobos try their best to take on the stranger. Punches were caught and twisted, arms were bent awkwardly and feet were tripped up and one fell to the floor, shouting as his arm came out of it’s socket with a loud ‘pop’. The pub yelled and cheered, drunk men and women laughing while the scene had others screaming and running from the violence.

Lance watched the wolf nip and chased the woman as she stumbled over fallen chairs and out of the doors, scrambling away like a little mouse, leaving her comrade to fight for himself.

Once we was pinned to the floor with a dislocated shoulder however, there wasn’t much of a fight left.

“Now, are you going to talk to my omega ever again?” Amethyst eyes questioned firmly. 

The man muttered something under his breath, the breath that he was still trying in vain to catch. His arm was pulled tighter, making him groan in pain.

“No. I won’t.” He was shoved away as the wolf trotted casually to his master’s side.

“Good. Now leave.” With that, the sleazy alpha was scrambling away and bursting out the door.

Lance only realised then, that his mouth was hanging open when amethyst eyes turned to look at him. He was seated in their rounded booth, lit with a small white candle.

“I’m sorry about my little brother. He has a bit of a temper.” The scarred man beside him chuckled slightly as he brought his glass to his lips, taking a sip of what Lance assumed was whiskey.

He just stared on, dumbfounded. “Huh?”

He gestured to the gorgeous stranger, drink still in hand. “Keith.” Lance turned, watching wide eyed as the stranger marching over, and small grin on his beautiful face.

Lance swallowed, his mind slowly rebooting and loading all the information. “O-Oh. I-I, um, I...uh...t-thank you, sir. I appreciate it.”

Keith, incredible, amazing, Keith sat down next to him. And Lance nearly had an aneurysm. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Lance couldn’t handle his scent. Again with the slick, it made him squirm. However, this time he took a deep breath, through his mouth, and centred himself.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they? You’re alright?” Oh, that raspy, heavenly voice.

Lance nodded, a smile growing on his face as his cheeks grew hot. Burning with a blush. “I’m alright. Thank you, again.”

Keith flashed him a small smile and a nod, those eyes making heat bubble and writhe in his gut. “Well it’s no problem. No one deserves to be treated like some...some play thing. Especially not by people like them, filthy redneck bastards.” He finished, taking a sip of his drink.

Lance beamed up at him, feeling light in his chest as he gazed at the alpha. He’d never felt like that before. That light feeling in his lungs and heart that made him want to scream out and yell and laugh with pure joy and excitement.

“Yes, well, I’m well used to them by now. I work and live in a house full of alphas and I’m the only omega. I’m just glad you were there to help me this time. I get a funny feeling I wouldn’t have been so lucky.”

“That must be rough. I can barely handle Shiro, how do you do it?”

Lance giggled quietly as the man in question made a face towards Keith, to which he returned, sticking his tongue out. “Practise, I suppose. I’m Lance McClain, by the way. I know you didn’t ask, but I thought you’d like to know.” He said, holding up a hand in greeting, expecting to shake, but instead, he got a smooth kiss to his knuckles a growls voice that made Lance tremble.

“It’s a delight to meet you, Lance. I must have done something saint worthy in my last life to have gotten so lucky to be your acquaintance. Keithean Black.”

Lance turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, swallowing hard as he giggled like a schoolgirl, or rather, a nervous goose.

“I’m sure you say that to all the women. Very smooth, indeed, Keithean.”

“Actually no, your the first person I’ve ever done that to. I’m expecting an omega, against my will, might I add. Thought I’d practise.” Keith explained as he pulled back, eyes spearing through Lance like a bolt of electricity. 

Practise? Another omega? Lance heard his heart shatter into tiny little pieces. He was hopeless. His entire body, expression and shoulders, sagged in disappointment.

“Yes, but that was a bit cruel Keith.” He heard a thump under the table and Keith growled quietly. "Every time we bring partners up, Keith just grunts like the animal he is. Any time he’s been propositioned, he bluntly tells them he’s not interested. He’ll probably die a virgin.” Shiro pipes up from behind his drink, eyebrows raised as his other hand strokes the wolf’s head.

“Truly?” Lance asks, shocked, turning to gaze up at the alpha in question with swirling eyes.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” He responds with a innocent shrug. The information made Lance smile possessively, and this man wasn’t even his.

“I guess were in the same boat then. I’m waiting for an alpha. They’re going to 'buy' me...but I don’t know whether to be hopeful or frightened.” Lance explained, fidgeting with his hands under the table, not daring to look up at either of the alphas.

“Oh? Do you have the letter with you?” Keith pushed with an intense, but playfully curious look in his eyes, tilting his head like a small pup.

Letter? Lance’s face morphed into one of confusion. He took out the letter, handing it to Keithean. “How did you know about the letter?”

Keith’s face was still. Emotionless. Like stone. Shiro erupted into laughter, slamming his fist on the table. The wolf perked up, tail beginning to wag furiously.

“What is it?” 

When Shiro finally managed to compose himself enough to speak without wheezing, he wiped a tear from his ear with a highly amused sigh. “Your the omega we’re supposed to be meeting.”

Keith roughly put the letter on the table with a huff.

“He doesn’t want a mate.” Shiro explained. Still holding in small giggles. His giddiness made Lance smile, despite the situation. “Turns out you're going to be his mate...and he just made a move without even knowing!” Shiro laughed again, still booming and loud, holding his stomachs and rubbing his cheeks. “Wait until Pidge hears about this...”

“She won’t hear about it! We’re not taking him.” Keith grumbled, continuing to brood.

“You want to mate with Naska?” 

Keith let out a growl, glaring off to the side before glaring at the older beta. “I hate you.”

The booth went quiet as Shiro’s laughter died down, leaving Lance I’m confused shock.

“...I...I s-should probably go... I’m clearly not wanted here...” Lance went to stand, only for Keith to hold up a hand, not moving from his seat. He was trapped between them in the booth unless one of them moved.

“I’m sorry, Lance, that was very rude of me.” Keith looked up at him, eyes swirling with an emotion the Altean couldn’t quite place. “Please sit.”

“What am I doing here? You clearly don’t want me.” Lance mumbled, looking down in sadness. No one ever wants him. "...I don't blame you."

“I do. I just... I’m new to this. And you see like a really lovely person. I promise I’ll do my best. Let me get to know you.”

Lance sat. He thought he’d tease the alpha. “What what if I’m not a lovely person?”

“I- um...”

“What if I steal all your fingers?” He wiggles his fingers in the alpha’s face, a smile teasing on his lips.

Shiro knew. He could see him smiling in the corner of his eye.

Keith looked to his brother for help, only to jump back into action.

“Well, I would hope you wouldn’t. I can do a lot of things with these fingers.” Leaned forward, a smirk playing on his mouth, eyes narrowing playfully.

Lance blushed, drawing back slightly. “You may be able to use them, yes, but are you able to use them well?”

Keith leaned in closer. Lance was pulled towards him like a magnet. “I guess we’ll just have to find out.” His voice was so low it rolled in his throat, like waves of pure pleasure to Lance’s ears.

Lance settled back, his eyes never leaving the mysterious man, a coy smile on his face. “Your lucky your handsome, alpha, or a might just take your toes, too.”

Keith smiled at him. Genuine. 

The rest of that night was spent talking.

Lance told Keith his life story, trying not to beam at how patient and accepting the alpha was, then listened when Keith told him that he lived with his wolf clan in the north, in the snow and ice. Told Lance that he was taking the lead as soon as he found a mate, not that he wanted one, but that’s what he was doing so far south. 

He was basically forced by his mother to suck it up and go find a partner. Even if he didn’t try with close to any of them.

“However, I am glad I found you.” 

“Oh? And why is that, Mr. I-Don’t-Want-a-Mate-Because-I’m-Grumpy?” Shiro chuckled.

“You're intriguing. All the other omegas my mother had arranged, either in the clan or away from it, were all the same. Quiet, scared, they didn’t have any personality. And I know it sounds cruel, but... I didn’t want them. You’re different. You’re exciting.”

“Well, you aren’t so awful yourself. You are a great deal kinder than any of the other alpha’s I’ve ever encountered. After Shiro of course.”

Again, Shiro laughed. He was a cheerful man. Despite the obvious scars of stress and battle on his face alone.

Eventually, after a long night of laughter and introductions, Lance decided that it was about time we was heading home. He didn’t want to get into any more trouble than he was already in.

“I’ll walk you.” Keith purred, leaning down to speak in his ear. “But not because I want to. Safer for you, omega.” Lance responded with an elbow to the gut.

“Oh, Keith, after so long, you finally found the one. Thank the ancients.” Shiro sighed, slapping a hand on his back. “I’ll go inform the group. Prepare yourself for a heaping pile of teases, brother. And be careful when alone. You know we’re not to welcomed here.” Of course. They were Galra after all. At least. Keith was part Galran. Shiro was just a northerner like the rest of their clan. He was only a friend, not an actual brother, but Keith saw him as one, as did Shiro.

“Yes, mother.” Keith moaned, a hand on the small of Lance back to usher him out of the clearing pub.

Shiro flicked his temple with gloved fingers. “I’ll tell her you said that. And I’m taking it as a compliment.”

After walking arm in arm, quietly down the cobblestone alley and through the darkened muddy road to Sendak’s manor, they stopped at the bottom of the drive.

“I really like you, Lance McClain. I hope to see you very soon. And, I apologise again for my sour attitude at the beginning of the evening,”

Lance smiled. “Of course. And I hope you stay safe on the way home. You are by far the most bazaar alpha I've ever met. I really like you, too.” He leaned up on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to the other man’s cheek.

“Does this mean you will be my mate? Rule with me in the North?”

Lance felt his face heat up at the forwardness of the Galran. “I...You will have to wait and see. If I am truly what you want you are going to have to prove yourself.”

Keith bowed, arms folded neatly behind his back, a small smirk of a smile playing on his lips. “Then I will fight valiantly for your hand.”

“Good night, Keithean Black.”

“Good night, Lance McClain.”

The omega slipped into the house without a noise. He winced when the floorboards creaked, but hurried to bed all the same.

After throwing on his nightgown and getting underneath the blankets, he lay on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling. The moon lit up the otherwise black room, painting streaks of white on the floor and walls. He made sure to open the widow only a crack to the two breeze could get in but the bugs would stay out. It was always too warm for him.

But, he couldn’t sleep. His mind was occupied. He couldn't stop smiling. His chest was filled with air, and it was slowly trying to burst from his throat in the form of helpless giggles. Images of Keith, of that evening, the bubbly, light feeling in his rising rising as visions of that smile and those eyes flashed behind his eyelids, and the rumbling, raspy lowness of his voice bounced around in his head before calming to a gentle wave.

It made his gut feel warm and his groin tingled in excitement. He began to think of that scent, that wonderful ashy scent that was still on his clothes just beside him on the chair. He could still smell it, faint, but so powerful. It made Lance rub his thighs together. Toss and turn until he was face down in the bed, face buried in his pillow as he hugged it desperately trying not to hump into the mattress.

He wants to slip a hand down his front, pull up his night gown and use his fingers to pump his small length and dip them inside his increasingly wet heat. But he doesn’t. He can’t. He just...can’t.

He feels to embarrassed, so ashamed. 

So he just lays there. Ruining his petticoat as he squirms and writhes, clenching down on nothing.

He doesn’t really get much sleep that night.

The large size difference between the two made Lance feel things in his chest that he probably shouldn’t be feeling. He was over a full head taller than him, Lance’s head stopping at Keith’s shoulders.

It also allowed Keith to manhandle him better which was wonderful. But, the strength also made him feel safe. No one would get to him if Keith was there to protect him. He didn’t have to consistently keep his guard up, as well as four solid emotional walls.

It was comforting. Made him feel stronger, _powerful_. Like he didn’t need to fear anything. Like he could face anything, anyone and still look good while doing it.

His lips curled into a sleepy smile when he felt Keith press a kiss to his hair, his head rising and falling in the rhythm of Keith’s calming breath. He still felt exactly the same now in their little tent.

And although, Keith made life much brighter, it still didn’t make life easier, necessarily.

Sendak thought he had a column of authority over Lance, like he owned him. And if his hungry eyes had anything to say about it, the alpha had convinced himself it was true.

But, as the days went by, Lance spent more and more time with the handsome wolf boy. Sometimes it would be a trip to the small spinney and lake that was situated at on the outskirts of the kingdom, on the opposite side of Sendak’s manor. Or they would go to town, always mindful not to get caught seen in public together in case any of Sendak’s partners or pawns saw them together and ratted him out.

Other times, Keith would be trying to distract him from his chores, leaning over him and growling that low tone that he knew made Lance weak mid sheet scrub. They were always careful to make sure the the other servants were in different parts of the house when Keith visited, but it was always a nice surprise when he showed up in the middle of the night, throwing pebbles at his windows until he opened them, like in those romance- sometimes explicit-novels that Lance would indulge in when he had time for himself at night when he could lock the bathroom door and take a nice bath. Only to have to wash himself down with a cold washcloth again a couple of hours later because Keith just had no control of his scent.

He also had to sleep with the window open most of the time because his room stank of smoke and ashy earth, not that he was complaining, he loved crawling into bed and taking a big long breath with the sheet pressed to his nose. It honestly helped him sleep, the sense of Keith being there with him in a house full of mostly sleazy alpha’s made him feel safe.

They never went past the common snuggle, even if Keith did seem a bit tense while Lance cuddled up close. 

Keith had told him that, as an alpha, and a gentleman, he would not take Lance’s virtue until they were married. Not to mention his own virtue. Both were just as inexperienced as each other. Keith wasn’t all too welcoming to physical contact, which was not good for Lance, because Lance was begging for someone to touch him. A simple hug, maybe a hand on his shoulder or rubbing up and down his back. Though he was grateful Keith was willing to push his interests aside to give some type of comfort to his further husband. The warm body at his side helped the omega sleep, and that was enough for him.

But if Sendak was in anyway suspicious, Christ knows what he would to to Lance.

As a solution, Lance opted for wearing the fancy, and outrageously expensive, perfume that Sendak had bought for him as a welcoming present. He’d only worn it once or twice when he’d first arrived, trying not to seem rude or impolite, but after realising what kind of signals that sent to the master of the house, he stopped wearing it.

He assumed wearing it would cloud Sendak’s mind with false impressions long enough to distract him from Keith’s scent and for them to escape to the North and never have to seen his ugly mug ever again.

But it was difficult. Although he loved going out to see Keith, he really didn’t like the sneering smirk the Sendak would shoot him and the look in his eyes always made Lance want to shrink away and hide. He didn’t like the jealous or frustrated looks the other alphas would give him. It made him feel extremely small and shameful for something that wasn’t even a reality.

He started calling Lance ‘his bunny’. He would call Lance over, more often than he usually would, telling him to get him a drink or to shine his shoes. It was even worse when he had a ‘friend’ over for something or other. He would coo at Lance and ask him to come cover and sit in his lap like a ‘good little bunny’. Lance would give a small smile, his lips barely turning up, just to be polite.

He would refuse at first, try to come up with little excuses, like cleaning and one of the other workers were calling him, but after awhile, the alpha would speak with an underlying growl in his voice.

His ‘friend’ would look Lance up and down, his smirk hidden in his glass as he reluctantly snarled over to place himself on the edge of Sendak’s knee, only for the alpha to yank him back against his chest with a bellowing laugh, the two alphas continuing to chat, all while his large hand makes its way up, up, up, slipping under his skirt and squeezing at his thigh.

Lance would try to push his hand away, subtly at first, trying not to make eye contact with the other well dressed alpha, although that would prove difficult at his greedy brown eyes were glued between Lance legs, the long caramel legs he was trying desperately to keep closed, to no avail, as Sendak pushed his legs apart, taking a long sniff of that expensive perfume as the room went all but silent, Lance’s silent struggling the centre of attention.

He kept in his whimpers as Sendak slowly pulled his puffy white underskirt back, revealing his petticoat, his big, fat, disgusting fingers giving his thigh one Lance squeeze before pressing against his heat, pulling a surprised gasp from him. He couldn’t help but wriggle desperately, pulling with both hands to take his fingers away, but they kept rubbing.

A deep chuckle came from behind him, something hard and big pressing against his rear. He assumes it was fear and adrenaline that he finally built up the power to push his hands away, scrambling for dear life, face as red as beets. He heard the two men laughing, saying something about ‘sharing’.

Lance didn’t leave his bedroom that night, he just cried both in frustration and humiliation. Luckily for him, Keith climbed in his window that night and held him until the sunlight was cracking over the horizon and he was thoroughly scented, he also didn’t smell even the slightest bit of that damn perfume.

Lance left his bedroom the next morning with his head held high. He was no one’s play thing. He belonged to no one. Keith was an exception. He earned his spot on Lance’s list. And he currently stayed the only member on that list.

When he entered the kitchen the next morning to begin preparing breakfast for the rest of the manor, he was greeted with a strange look from one of the betas, but she smiled nonetheless. He smiled back.

This had been the strongest he’d ever smelt of that ashy alpha, so of course they would be confused.

He made his way to the wooden kitchen table beside their oven stone oven and began slicing their fresh wheaten loaf.

He heard the the creaky hinges of the chipped wooden door open a minute later, his eyes never straying from the bread.

“Good morning, girls.” A gruff voice sounded out.

“Good morning, Sir.” They said in union, like mocking birds. Probably standing to attention with their heads bowed. That’s what they were expected to do. But Lance had been pushed too far. 

It was barely a beat of his own heart before he heard the two rushing from the kitchen with haste, the small black stove door left open. 

“Aren’t you going to great your Master?” The voice was in his ears now.

“With all due respect, which, clearly, isn’t very much, you are not my master. Master of the house, maybe, but I belong to no one. And you would be a fool to think otherwise.”

Sendak chuckled, low and evil, Lance didn’t dare flinch as his fingers brushed against his back and waist before his large frame was moving away, grabbing a green apple from the fruit bowl, grown in their own orchard.

“Perhaps you are right. I should show you more respect, my bunny.” He sneered, and Lance grip tightened on the handle of the knife, his sun kissed knuckles nearly paling. He tried, not very valiantly, to stop himself from imagining plunging the sharpened steel into his throat.

“I am having a dinner party tonight for the beginning of the warmest season. I am allowing you to invite one person of your choosing. A privilege, considering most omegas wouldn’t be permitted to attend the gathering. Especially your kind...”

His kind? Lance’s rage threatened to bubble over, dangerous and messy.

“Of course.” He gritted out. “And what would I be doing to achieve such a privilege?”

“You are a good worker. Simply prepare the food and serve it, then you may join us at the table, like the well behaved bunny that you are.”

“I’m afraid I cannot.” Lance turned from the wooden counter near the shelves of garlic cloves and baskets of onions to the kitchen table that stood in the middle of the room, other breakfast ingredients laid out there, forgotten by the previous maidens.

“And why is that?”

“I may not live a life of pure luxury, but I will not sit to a well made dinner with a dirty apron and a slave’s uniform. I still have pride in myself, you know.”

He tried to ignore the small curl of the man’s lips at Lance’s words. That could only mean badness.

“I was hoping you would catch on. You are a clever little peasant. I had a new dress laid out for you. Wear it tonight, I’m positive you will out do all of their wives.”

“Their wives? This seems like a big gathering. How many have you called for?”

“That’s none of your concern.” He placed the half eaten apple in Lance’s palm, his hand lingering for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then again, any amount of time would be uncomfortable. “Just prepare the meal. I want two chickens and a ham. Kill the birds and pluck them. You are the only worker I have permitted to join us, so you must work for it.”

Not only did he have to attend this horrible gathering with a handful of Sendak’s sleazy colleagues and their entitled and/or depressed wives, he also had to prepare the entire meal by himself.

This was a moment when he desperately wished for Keith. Wish for him to just hold him from behind, encase him with that scent, with a dashing grin and pretty eyes and just hold him, whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

So, like the helpless young boy he was, he stomped out into the yard through the back door, grabbed the closest white hen and with a blunt swing, sliced the poor creature’s head clean off with only a small spurt of blood. And did the same with another.

He left them on the step, marching with a consistent frown to the water pump, filling their rickety old bucket with water to clean the poultry.

He spent the next hour sat on the step, humming to himself, plucking the soft feathers out of the limp bodies, using the water to clean them in the process. One of the younger beta girls came to talk to him for a couple of minutes, offering to help, only for Sendak to call her back inside to wash the windows.

Lance was thankful for that. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Until Keith magically showed up. Lance was sure he could read his mind, no matter how far.

He caught the movement in the bushes at the edge of the yard, leading back into the woods and country side. He barely gave it a second glance continuing to pluck feathers with a small pout on his lips that he didn’t even realise was forming.

Until the shag of raven hair popped out of the shrub, a face full of smiles.

“Kei-!” Lance slapped a hand over his mouth, taking a quick glance around before he was trotting over to the tree line with a bounce in his step, talking with a whisper shout as he leapt into Keith arms with a muffled chuckle.

“What in the nine circles are you doing here?!” 

“Thought I’d pay my future mate a visit. What are you up to?” Keith purred, pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple before he was lowering his omega to the ground.

“I was preparing a stupid meal for a stupid dinner party that I’m invited to.” Lance lifted his hands to dust of Keith’s shoulders, fixing his cloak clips. “A dinner party that I am now inviting you to.”

“I’m not-“

“Shush! Let me finish! You are invited to join me, keep me company and maybe a secret peck or two- but! You have to hide your scent. And don’t act so...”

“Brooding?”

“Alpha.” Lance corrected. “So basically the same thing. I really want you there. All those burning eyes on me, I’ll feel small. You make me feel tall. Safe.” He twirled a strand of Keith’s hair around his finger, resting his chin on the hand that was pressed against the other man’s chest.

“You do give a good point.” Keith gave a thick growl, pulling the small, fragile, mouthy omega closer to his chest, tighter.

“So you’ll come?” Lance whispered, his soft lips pressing nicely against the skin of his neck, the curled midnight locks tickling his cheek.

After a beat... “Alright.” Lance smiled against his chest. “But don’t expect me to allow those privileged rats to gawk and mistreat you.”

“Try to behave.” Lance giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Be here at seven o'clock, sharp.” He pulled away, lingering slightly with the tip of his fingers before strutting off with an extra swing in his hips. “And don’t smell like you! As much as I adore it.” He turned with a wink, blowing the smitten alpha a kiss.

He made the rest of the dinner with a small smile on his. Peeled the potatoes with a thoughtful gaze and boiled the peas with a gentle touch. Even gutted the birds without a negative thought as he watched their small bloody organs fall into a bowl that they who later give to the dog. He liked that dog. Big, round hazel eyes and shaggy brown and white fur. It liked him and would lick his hand. He would always nip at the alphas when they were sour. 

“It smells wonderful, little bunny.” 

Lance’s smile fell. The peace was lovely while it lasted.

“I’m giving you a small break. Go invite whoever it is you want to join us. And get yourself ready, our guest will be arriving within the next hour.”

“Who will watch the-“ 

“I’ll have Millie watch the meal, now off you go.”

Lance gave a small huff, looking back at his pots and shooting a worried glance at the small black stove. Millie was only young, and he didn’t want her ruining all the food he had spent so long and worked so hard preparing.

“Alright, but if she spoils it, it’s your fault.”

Lance knew what Sendak was up to. Why he was so eager to get him out of the house, to go on his ‘break’. He wanted to know who that delightful, musky, ashy scent belonged to, most likely so he could shank him in an alley way and leave him for dead.

Lance was surprised he hadn’t gotten out his hounds and sent his ‘friends’ out to hunt the mystery alpha down. He didn’t like those dogs. They were mean and barked at anything and everything. Perhaps he was trying a less aggressive solution first.

He was sure he’d sent one of the stationary alpha’s that also stayed in the house to follow him. Find out who it was. So he simply went for a walk. Kept his shawl around him as he strolled through the countryside.

The sky was blue, clear, with not a cloud in sight. The sun was a nice warmth on his face, the gentle breeze cool enough to keep him from sweating and getting overheated.

The birds sang and fluttered over him, the trees swaying tenderly, whispering amongst themselves, telling stories of growth and wisdom.

The flowers danced and kissed, the insects crawling and hopping from bud to bud, the dirty little fiends. Lance giggled at that. But it made sense in his head. Why omegas were referred to as flowers. Rose buds.

If so, that must make the alphas honey bees. But the Lance didn’t think that was fair on the poor insect.

They made sweet honey that melted on his tongue. They were soft and stung only when they needed to. They kept all the beautiful things in nature alive and well, spreading divine, natural beauty wherever they went. 

He supposed Keith could pass as a honey bee. He was gentle and sweet. He only stung when he needed.

All the other alphas he’d met were not like that. They were more like wasps. They were horrible. They picked fights with all the other insects and gave a painful sting to whoever they pleased. They didn’t spread beauty, rather, destroying it so they could infest and lay their horrible eggs.

Lance was lucky he’d managed to snatch up the bee in his tender hold and now he was truly a flower. Ready to bloom into something beautiful. Like the feeling in his chest, it made him smile and feel lighter than air. Gave him butterflies in his stomach.

He decided to go to town, it was only a short ten minutes from the manor and he needed to not look suspicious.

So he went to the sweet shop. He knew Keith loved it. He was like an excited puppy when Lance first brought him there.

They bought all types of sugary treats and enjoyed the sun as they munched away. He would give Keith a bag of his favourites tonight.

So he went in, and left with a small white paper bag tucked into his coat. 

When he made it back, it was Pauline that had taken over, Millie’s mother. He was grateful.

“Thank you. I can take it now if you want to go back to relaxing.” Lance smiled, getting an amused chuckle back.

“You didn’t do to badly. The peas are ready and the chicken is nearly perfect, just a couple more minutes I’d say.” She explained, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Thank you, again. Sendak would have killed me.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She mused, but then placed a hand on his shoulder, her expression hard and firm. “Be careful tonight, child. There will be a lot of vultures in that dining room and to them, you’re a fresh carcass. I’m keeping my daughter locked in our bedroom while their here.”

“I know.” Lance sighed. “He left an out fit on my bed for me to wear and I can only imagine how much fabric is present.” He looked up, smiling slightly. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret. Your not stupid, Pauline, you know I’ve been seeing an alpha. My beloved, that I plan to mate and mark. Sendak knows, too, that’s why he’s been so strung lately.”

“Of course. But don’t let him hear you saying that-“

“I invited him tonight.”

“Do you wish for death!? Or at least the death of your sweetheart?!”

“Hush! He won’t know it’s him, so he won’t make a move! If the public find out he murdered someone 

without a justified reason, he’ll be ruined. He’ll be wearing something to block his scent.”

“Just be safe. Cautious, alright?” 

“Yes, Pauline. Thank you for looking out for me. You’ll be proud of me once you see how handsome he is.”

“I'm sure. Only the best for my boy.” 

Guests started arriving soon after that. Well dressed people, top hats and long black coats, shiny pearls and bright red lips. He nearly began to envy how handsome some of their wives were, only to remember that the reason they were so well dressed so well was because they were treated badly.

“Lance! Go and get changed immediately! You look like a stable boy.” Sendak snapped at him.

He was frazzled, trying to plate all of the food he’d been buttering and salting. 

“But-!”

“Go, I’ll take care of it.” Pauline whispered, half shoving him out of the kitchen.

He threw a thank you over his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time, rushing to his room. He wanted to be ready for when Keith arrived.

He closed his room behind him, taking a deep breath as he locked it. A breath.

He turned, his eyes wondering to the white stone bathing bowl and wash cloth that was set on the chest of drawers at the bottom of his bed. He’d have to wash up a little before he got dressed. What he was dressing in, he had no idea.

He took a few cautious steps, gazing over the foot of the bed, a brilliant red catching his eyes.

The scarlet fabric was stark against his pale white linen sheets. 

Oh no.

None of the other omega’s were wearing red. Most had dark blue or plum coloured dresses! He couldn’t wear red! He would look like a prosti... But it was a really lovely colour... Keith’s favourite colour...

Damn it.

He picked up the garment, the soft, almost silky fabric slipping through his fingers like water.

He held it up by the shoulders. It had no sleeves, just a simple band that wrapped around his chest and just under his shoulders. It clung to his chest and waist, letting out just above his hips to flow down, not puffy and big like all the other expensive dresses.

He’d been worried about this. Sendak dressing him up like some whore house worker. Putting him on a pedestal for all to gawk and stare and undress him with their eyes.

At least he had Keith to protect him now.

At that thought he hastily rubbed the clean wash cloth over his face and neck and under his arms, before hurriedly yanking up his dress. 

He realised then, that small ankle boots wouldn’t work with his currant persona. But he wasn’t going to wear the red heels that was at the foot of his bed either. Keith would probably make him wear them later or try and put them on himself, which certainly wouldn’t work, just to make Lance laugh.

Lance opted for no shoes at all. He didn’t want to choose, so he didn’t. He didn’t have any other shoes anyway. And if Sendak thought he could get away with his cruel jokes, he was wrong.

He would risk getting a splinter or stubbing his toe rather than letting him win.

The dress was tight, but it didn’t suffocate him. He felt the draft on his collarbones and arms and neck as he opened his door.

He felt exposed. Open. Nearly embarrassed.

He took a step down the stairs and another. At the bottom of the steps, there was a knock on the door.

Lance didn’t bother looking, yanking the door open with new found excitement.

“Good evening, lovely.”

“Why, it is good evening now that you have arrived, good Sir. And might I say, you look absolutely breathtaking, my love.” The blackest coat with nice straight trousers, even a small black ribbon tied around his neck, under the collar of his white linen shirt. His shoes were even polished. He looked powerful. Wealthy. He never seized to surprise Lance. 

They best thing, that Lance immediately noticed, was the fact that he didn’t smell like himself. That ashy, smoky musk was replaced with...mint? And maybe ginger? He could nearly pass for a beta.

“As do you, darling. Like the own embers of my stolen heart have taken it upon themselves to make you look even more incredible. You out do the stars.”

Keith lifted his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there with a wink. Lance grinned. 

“So dramatic-“

“Lance, what are you doing? Close the door before-“ Suddenly, Sendak stopped his marching, straightening up as he visibly puffed out his chest, now casually walking down the hallway under the stairs to greet Keith with a smirk.

“Good evening, Sir. I’m not sure I know you.”

“Of course. My name is Keith Kogane, I’m Lance’s childhood friend.” Kogane? Of course he was using a fake name.

“Well, why don’t you join us. Lance, you can serve before you sit.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lance turned to Keith was an innocent smile. “Save me a seat, won’t you?”

Keith shot him a grin as Sendak guided him into the dining room.

Lance soon entered after them, a try of cooked chicken. He saw all the eyes in the room fall on him.

He took a subtle breath, placing the sliver tray in the centre of the table, decorated with candles and other trays of food. Carrots and peas, mashed potatoes and gravy, turnip and beetroot.

He purposely made sure he locked eyes with Keith as he set down the tray, ignoring the breath on his arm from the other alpha eyeing him up.

He stood silently, all the other people in the room falling away. Everyone but Keith. He smiled, small and subtle.

He stalked around the table, not a word spoken amongst them. But he stayed the centre of attention. But it was only those amethyst eyes that he acknowledged. He wanted to put on a show.

His toes peaked out from under his ruby garment, his steps silent, almost like he was floating along. Like a spirit.

He ran his ghostly fingers along Keith’s squared shoulders as he passed, nearly feeling the shiver that ran down his spine, although he remained visibly still.

One of the men stood startlingly fast as he went to sit, pulling out his seat, pushing him in as he sat. He could _hear_ Keith mental scolding himself. He shot him a wink, his small smile never leaving, but barely visible.

Sendak cleared his throat, just as distracted as the others. “Thank you, Lance, for preparing this meal for us.”

Lance didn’t look up from the table. Kept his expression neutral. He heard one of the wives whisper.

“Why are we dining with a maid?” She spat to her husband, leaning in to speak quietly in his ear, but the majority of the table definitely overheard.

“A toast to our new partnership. To Edward and his wife.” Lance held in a scoff. Does she not deserve to be called by her name? She was yet to open her mouth, but she seemed timid. Lance got a good, but sympathetic feeling from her.

He rose his glass to which the other three alphas rose there glasses, Keith and Lance simply staying stationary, as did the two other omegas. They got a few strange looks, but they didn’t even know who this Edward man was.

“To Edward.” They drank. 

The small party began to eat, an awkward silence radiating around the dimly lit room. The fire was lit behind Sendak’s chair, who was seated at the head of the table.

“So, Lance, Sendak here has been telling us how hard you work.” One of the alphas tried to strike up conversation. Edward.

“Yes.” Lance replied, simply, lowering his gaze back to his food.

There was a beat of quiet before he heard a soft chuckle.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Tell us about yourself. Usually when I talk to omegas they can’t keep their mouths shut.”

“Well, I was abandoned when I was thirteen and was consistently harassed on the streets until Sendak took me in. I work here now.” Lance said bluntly.

“O-oh. I see. Well, how lucky you were for Sendak. You must treat him well.” He chuckled, sending a wink down the table.

Lance gave an unamused hum, poking at his food. “Unless he’s shoving his fingers down my skirt.” He said under his breath. Keith breathed out a quiet growl.

“Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Anyway, Mr Kogane. I’ve never seen you before. But I’d never turn away a friendly face.” Sendak began. Lance nearly laughed. Keith was anything but friendly to other alphas. Especially if they had eyes for small male omega. “Lance seems very found of you.” He brought his glass to his lips, sipping at his wine.

The same whispering wife giggled under her hand. “I’d say. He’s basically begging for it...”

“Mary.” Her husband warned. Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“Oh he’s simply a maid. He’s below us.”

“He’s below  _me_.” He said coldly. That seemed to shut her up. “Sorry, Mr Kogane. Continue. I haven’t seen you around here. Where are you from?”

“The east.” He lied. “I work as my father’s right hand. I’ll be taking over his company soon, he’s retiring.” That was also a lie. His father died when Keithean was seven. Only a small pup.

“I see, wonderful. What company do you run?”

“I manage a small group of soldiers. Make sure their swords are sharpened and their skills are fresh. We offer our services, defence from the Emperor’s army.”

Sendak gave a hum of interest, looking amongst the other money hungry alphas. “You should consider collaborating with us. We lost five men within the last three months, due to the Emperor's soldiers. If you distribute your men amongst ours, we’d both be in better places.”

Lance actually did giggle at that, nearly choking on his own wine.

“Is that funny, Lance?” Sendak leaned on the table, not sneering but not amused either.

“Oh, no, of course not. I just recalled an old memory and I thought it was quite amusing.”

“Care to share? I’m sure we could use a change of topic. Lighten the mood.”

“Oh! I have something funny!” Mary, Lance assumed she was called, hopped on her seat, interrupting him. He was surprising grateful. He didn’t actually have an old memory, he just thought the idea of Keith and Sendak working together was amusing.

So as the other omega began blabbering away, and the men began to pour themselves more wine, Lance felt finger’s slip under his dress, running up the smooth expanse of his leg, stopping to rest on his knee. 

Keith had pretended to drop his napkin on the floor to caress Lance’s leg. The smaller male hid his smile behind his drink.

“And she said to me that she was-“

“Alright, Mary, I think we’ve heard enough.” Her alpha spoke over her, holding a hand up to silence her. “I should have disciplined you when I married you.” He sighed.

“Speaking of mates, do you have one, Kogane?” Edward spoke up, addressing Keith, startling him enough to pull his hand away from Lance knee, much to the omega’s disappointment.

“Well,” He chuckled to himself, his eyes gliding over to land on Lance’s delicate features. “I have someone in mind.”

“Oh! So you and Lance are planning to mate? That’s wonderful.”

“Well, I’ll be damned if I wasn’t surprised!” The other man, at the opposite end of the table laughed loudly. He hadn’t spoken much, just finished a bottle of good wine by himself. “You should let us watch, I know I’ve been waiting to see it all night! Bend the slut over the table and have your way, just the way they were made to.” He coughed out a laugh, barking and taking another gulp of his drink. “You let me have a go won’t you.”

Keith let out an audible growl at this, his grip visibly tightening on his knife handle.

“Alright, William, that’s enough. Mr. Kogane is simply a friend. You know Lance belongs to Sendak. Although you do have a point. With all the good things Sendak has been sprouting to us.”

“Alright, Malcolm, show William the door please. I think he’s had enough to drink.”

William was quickly permanently absent from the dinner.

“Lance, do me a favour, get Pauline and Millie to take in the plates. Oh, and bring us our dessert.”

Lance stood, leaving the room silently. He made a dash for the stairs. He stopped at the mother and daughters shared room.

“Yes..?”

“Pauline, it’s Lance.”

The door swung open and he was yanked inside. 

“How is it? Oh, you look wonderful!”

“Thank you. I need you to take their plates away.”

“Oh, yes, of course. And, by the way, if you don’t mind me saying, you found quite the man didn’t you. He’s very handsome, just like you. And he looks young. Brave. And curious.”

Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Yes, he is quite the looker if I don’t say so myself. And very sweet. He takes very good care of me.”

“Can I see? I can help with the plates.” Millie piped up from behind her mother on the bed, only around sixteen.

“No, I think you should stay up here, flower. Drunk alphas and little beautiful girls don’t mix well.” Lance explained, much to her disappointment. A small pout forming on her lips.

“Don’t worry, petal, you’ll find your own young, handsome man to swipe you off your feet.” Pauline soothed, hustling out the door with Lance hot on her heals. 

He quickly dipped into his room to grab the small white paper bag of sweets he’d bought earlier that day.

He quickly bounced his way down the stairs, entering the kitchen and slicing the simple vanilla sponge he had made earlier that day with cream and jam. He placed a slice on every plate and carried four at a time out to the dinning room.

Before he took out the last two plates, he carefully took a couple of the small treats and placed them on Keith’s plate. 

He emerged from the kitchen for the last time placing Keith’s plate before him with a small flushed smile, serving Sendak last. 

The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, the room heavy. He could tell most of the alphas were drunk at this point, but Keith hadn’t touched his wine. It had been a couple of hours at this point and at least six bottles of wine had been used. Lance would be blamed for that.

Sendak’s laughter was too loud and his voice was too rough and carefree for him to be sober.

“Lance, what is this?” He spoke louder than he should, making Lance flinch.

“Sorry?” 

“This isn’t what I wanted for desert, you fool.” His tone wasn’t hostile. It was almost playful. That scared Lance even more.

“...Well, what would you like..?” Eyes were on him, greedy and evilly happy. And concerned.

“Why don’t you come and sit in my lap, and I’ll tell you!” Laughter rang out loud in the dinning room, dwarfing and horrifying for the poor Altean. He shrunk, still standing beside his empty chair, gripping hard at the skirt of his dress. Keith grabbed his hand, keeping it low.

Lance looked at him, eyes nearing tearful as he sighed, trying not to tremble. The last time he was forced to sit in that man’s lap, he was nearly assaulted.

“Lance. Now.” He was no longer playful. 

Lance shuffles forward, dropping Keith’s hand and sluggishly making his way round the table. When he neared, Sendak pulled him harshly into his lap, holding him tightly, he pulled away, whimpering quietly.

“Oh, yes! Let’s swap partners for the night!” Mary stood, marching round the table to plonk her self on Keith’s knee before he could get a word out.

“Now Lance show em’ what we do. Spread your pretty legs.” Sendak chuckled and laughed as his colleagues sniggered, eyes glued to him as Sendak forced his legs open.

Keith growled dangerously, but it was ignored as the other omega settled herself in. He snapped out a ‘get off’, but it fell on deaf ears. It was only for the other alphas in the room that he didn’t shove her off. He didn’t want a fight. Well... a bigger fight.

“Sendak... please don’t...” Lance tried to escape, to break free and jump into Keith’s arms, only from his dress to be yanked up, bunching round his thighs as his legs were held open and a large hand snakes it’s way up to tuck at his sleeve band, covering his small barely there swell of his breasts.

Lance saw Keith’s face crumble, quickly reforming into one of pure rage. The omega let a tear fall as he struggled, the greedy hands on his thighs roaming along his skin. He only ever wanted Keith’s hands to roam there. It made him angry.

He struggled harder, which only resulted in a tighter grip. He began to pull and thrash, and Keith snapped.

The alpha stood up harshly, a hostile growl rolling off his tongue, his chair nearly falling over with the force. Mary jumped off his knee with a yelp, purposely throwing herself to the floor in dramatics with an outrageous gasp.

It startled the master of the house enough for Lance to break free, stumbling out of his hold and into Keith’s. He held his arms but didn’t over do it, just simply keeping him close.

The room was silent. The atmosphere was tense, thick enough to slice and serve on a plate.

All gazes were on him. “Lance.” The wolf was gentle, his grip tender, but firm enough to secure the omega in his arms as he fought the urge to snuggle in close. He desperately wanted to take a deep breath of that smokey alpha scent.

Safe to say, that evening did not end well. Sendak basically yelled at his ‘friends’ to leave, all while Lance shoved the small paper bag he had hiding under his dress, in a secret pouch on his side, into Keith’s hand and shoved him out the door with a quiet, timid, ‘good night’. He had a sympathetic expression on his features and Keith immediately understood. Now was not the time. They would leave soon. But not yet.

They needed to wait until Romelle had gotten Sendak to sign Lance’s release contract. They knew he wouldn’t do it willingly, so they would have to trick him somehow, then he would hand in his apron and vanish without a word. 

But things didn’t get better. 

Sendak would constantly be on the edge of rage. The smallest thing would tip him off. He was nothing like the man he was when Lance first met him.

He once was polite and charming, that’s the only reason Lance took his offer in the first place. Now he was always grumpy, spitting out insults and petty names like it was second nature. He would scream at any mistake, whether it be a spot missed on the floor, of them taking too long to do something. But most importantly, they never spoke back.

The first time Lance did that after the dinner incident, Sendak slapped him so hard he knocked him to the cold, stone floor.

“If I ever hear you speak back to me again, I’ll make sure you don’t get back up.” He sneered. Millie watched from the doorway, a woven basket full of linens in her hands.

She backed off round the corner when Sendak stomped out of the kitchen, leaving Lance on the floor, rushing in once he was out of sight. He placed the basket on the floor, carefully falling to her knees beside him.

“Are you alright..?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m ok.” He grunted, holding his head. The world spun, like to dancers doing the waltz.

“I’ll get a cold wash cloth-“

“No, I wouldn’t.” Lance stopped her getting to his feet, bring her with him. “Just continue on with your jobs. I don’t want to get you into any trouble.”

She was good. She left him alone and got on with her work.

It happened more often after that. Lance would get slapped and shoved and gripped at so hard he was left with bruises. He tried not to think about the bruises, blue and black and yellow, staining his skin with the horrors of pain.

Lance wanted to cry when Keith first saw them.

He’d scaled up the side of the house and through his window, as he usually did every few days to check up and see him.

Lance had jumped him as soon as he’d placed his foot on the wooden floor, pulling him onto the bed and pinning him down with a careful chuckle.

“Someone’s eager.” The alpha laughed, holding him gently as Lance’s lips worked away at his neck.

“I missed you today...” He managed to mutter our between smooches.

“Well, I’d hope you miss me everyday.” Keith chuckled, leaning in closer to nuzzle and lick.

“That’s not the point.” Lance pushed him down, the creaky mattress squeaking under his weight. “Every one of your visits have become more and more precious. Your the only thing I live for now. If it weren’t for you I would have simply thrown myself into the river. Or hung myself from the staircase.”

Keith’s grip tightened significantly. “Never say that again.” His voice was surprisingly firm, it made Lance’s brain short circuit and stutter. “You're so much more than that. Your mine, your my main priority.”

Lance huffed, flopping down beside him. Now he wanted to cry. He could feel it in his throat, beginning its way up.

“Your my life Lance, why do you think I keep coming to see you? To treat you? To keep you warm at night?”

“Because you like having sleeping next to me?” Lance mused. “My body is a temple, I do not blame you.”

“While it is a valuable way to spend my time, no. You know the answer, so tell me.” He caged him in, pinning him to the bed, nose to nose. In a huff, Lance tried to avoid those amethyst orbs.

“...because you love me...”

Keith grinned, flashing those pearly fangs inches from Lance’s face. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I absolutely adore you. And if you we’re ever to leave me, I would be broken. I’d have to brave the road of death to bring you back. Although, I’m sure you would rather stay in Heaven than be dragged to Hell with me.”

Lance laughed at this, quick to cover his mouth with an ungraceful hand. 

Keith gave a low chuckle, a purr beginning to rumble from his throat and chest, nuzzling in to run their faces together.

“I love you, Keithean. I will follow you anywhere.”

“And soon you’ll be safe with me and my clan in the North.”

“Remind me why we can’t just leave. If we just go, they’ll have no idea where we’ve gone.” Lance complained, sprawling out on the sheets as Keith worked away on his uniform.

“That would technically be stealing, my heart. And that fact alone is appalling, but then we’d be pointedly searched for, Sendak would make sure of it.”

Lance sighed with a huff. He wished he’d never signed that silly contract. He was too desperate at the time to even truly read. But it legally confirmed that he was Sendak’s property.

“How’s Romelle doing?” He questioned, roping his nimble fingers into the thick mop of his alpha’s hair while his tongue pressed against the flat expanse of his stomach.

“Very well. You’ll be mine within the next week. She plans to slip your release confirmation contracted into a pile of his other paper work and distract him long enough to sign it. She mentioned beer.”

When Lance and Keith had finalised their decision to move back up to the North, Lance simply withdrew from the Dice house. Keith told them he wasn’t interested. Then they didn’t have to pay. Although, Lance was still technically owned by Sendak, who still had no idea about the Dice House sign up.

“Oh, yes, he gets especially bad on Mondays. He hates getting more work to do. Work that he can’t just pass onto us.”

“God bless, Romelle.” 

“God bless, Romelle.” Lance repeated with a giggle as Keith pulled away. Crawling back up to place a kiss on the omega’s lips.

Romelle was Sendak’s assistant. She was fierce. She was smart, clever and witty, full of life. When Lance first saw her, he thought she was very pretty, her long, light blonde hair tied up to her head, running down her back in two pony tails. Her eyes were sharp, magenta and pink, catching Lance off guard at the rare colour. Her voice was nearly childish but her words were formal. She could fool anyone.

But the thing that shocked him the most, was the two blue Altean marks that lay on her cheekbones.

There weren’t many Alteans around these days. Other than the royal family, consisting of King Alfor, his wife, Queen Melenor and their daughter Princess Allura.

Years ago, during the war with the Galra, or rather Zarkon, many Altean’s were either killed or moved away. Nowadays, Alteans were scarce. Lance’s family, if he could still call them that, were basically the only know family of Altean’s in the kingdom. It was unusual to see one walking through the cobblestone streets.

Although, that was something Lance and Keith had in common.Keith was half Galran after all.

His mother, the current leader of Keith’s clan, having taken over after the death of her late husband, was in fact a Galran. She broke off from Zarkon’s army and formed a rebellion with a few of the other soldiers, Lance wasn’t quite sure how she ended up with the secluded Northern clan, but Keith told him that she would tell the story herself. 

But, as you can guess, after the war, the relationship between Alteans and the Galra had been fragile.

His features were clear, bright navy-purple eyes, sharp claws and fangs that would sometimes rip through the fabric of Lance’s bedsheets, his tall stature and lean body shape, built for speed and strength. It was obvious, even if he looked immediately human, it would only take a second glance to know that was not the entire truth.

His race was part of the reason it Romelle so long to trust him, but after a few meetings and maybe a couple of desperate pleas, doubled with the fact that Lance is a fellow Altean, she agreed to help.

Now all they needed to do was get the bastard to sign the papers.

By the time Keith had him fully undressed, he was ready to melt.

“Keith, come on...” He moaned, his head lolling to the side.

He heard the alpha chuckle, running a hand through his short brown hair.

“Patience, my love. Soon you’ll be able to have me...” He purred, his voice as smooth as silk, nuzzling tenderly.

“I have been patient. All month!” Lance cried desperately. “I just want you close...please...” His voice fell to a whimper, enough to bring the alpha nose to nose with him.

“I’m sorry, Lance. But you won’t have to wait much longer...” 

“Well...can you at least help me get ready for bed. Undo my uniform?” He sat up, back to Keith, gazing over his shoulder. Keith went to move, to help undress his omega at least, help get him ready for bed. Only to stop. Freeze.

Lance didn’t open his eyes. “What is it..?”

Keith stayed quiet, his scent was now terribly sour. It was enough for Lance’s eyes to shoot open.

“Keith, what’s wrong?” He asked more firmly now, watching his face carefully trying to see what he was so fixated on. 

“Who touched you?” He held back from a growl, he could hear the struggle in his voice.

“...Pardon?”

“Who hurt you, Lance?” He didn’t bother holding back this time snarling as he spoke, gripping Lance wrist to hold up his arm.

Lance jumped slightly at the loudness of his voice, the anger clear in his eyes. It frightened him. He’d never seen him this angry before.

“I-I...I don’t know what...” 

“The bruises. Where did you get these bruises.” His tone was still dangerous.

“I...I spoke back...”

“To who? Spit it out!” Keith barked.

Lance pulled the blanket over himself, trying to scoot back as his throat began to tighten and his eyes began to burn.

“Keith, your hurting me...” Lance trembled slightly, tears welling in those beautiful ocean eyes.

He lessened his grip, his voice quieter, but still through his teeth. “Just, please tell me who gave you the bruises.” 

“...S-Sendak...”

Keith immediately jumped over the bed, starting for the bedroom door.

“No, Keith don’t!” Lance scrambled off the bed, struggling to keep the dressy uniform around him as he yanked on his beloved’s arm.

“He hurt you! Why are you defending him?!” 

“Keep your voice down! And I’m not defending him! I’m protecting you! Protecting us!”

“By letting him hurt you?! I don’t think so.” He growled, hostile, leaning down to snarl in his face. An intimidation tactic he had clearly grown up using. This was his more feral side showing clearly. He was raised in the wilderness mostly.

“You said it yourself.” Lance felt the tears break over the barrier of his eyes, running down his cheeks. “Within the next week we’ll be free. Patience.”

“I can’t stand by and let the one I love get hurt and harassed while I stand by and do nothing.” He growled lowly, hand twitching.

“You think I like being berated for nothing? Being spat on and compared to scum? Think I like being treated like cow pat? I’m only putting up with it because I know it will be worth it in the end.”

Keith was near panting, his breath like steam through his nostrils. “If you’d just let me kill him now, we’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“You and I both know that’s a horrible idea.”

“I just want you to be safe! Can you not see that?!”

“And I just want to live a happy life with a happy alpha, but life isn’t a walk in the park, Keithean!” He was bawling now, tears of frustration rushing down his face.

“You are so frustrating!”

“Your not so easy either!”

There was a quiet knock on the door. “Lance?” It was Pauline. “Are you ok?”

He sniffed, angrily wiping the tears from his face, adjusting the clothes around him. 

“I’m fine, Pauline. Sorry, someone doesn’t know how to keep their voice down.” He glared at Keith pointed, anger still bubbling in his chest.

“Alright, well, be careful. Everyone will hear if you keep it up.” 

“Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night, honey.”

The room was quiet. They didn’t dare look away from their state down. The air was so thick with scent and tension Lance could almost see it. He was sure the windows had fogged up behind the drapes.

Lance broke the heavy silence.

“If I’m really so frustrating...maybe you should just leave. Then I wouldn’t be such a nuisance for you.” 

Keith’s expression crumbled as he saw the fresh tears running down his lovers cheeks.

“I don’t know what I expected. I’m an inconvenience for everyone. My own mother didn’t want me. I don’t know why I thought any different of someone else.”

He turned his back on the frozen halfling in front of him, shrinking in on himself as his voice got quiet.

“You won’t even touch me. You say you love me, a-and I-I believe it... but you don’t show it to me further than words and small pecks. I’m just a foolish, trembling omega. Can’t do anything for myself. Just like a turtle stuck on it’s back.” He sobbed, trembling, just as he’d said, cheeks wet.

“I won’t.” 

Lance sniffed, turning to timidly gaze over his shoulder. 

“I won’t leave. Not ever. But especially not now. Not when you need me here.”

Lance just continued to sob, turning away to hide.

Keith didn’t speak, just simply taking the dress from Lance’s body and dropping it to the floor. He lifted Lance off his feet, after wrapping him tightly in the blanket off the bed, and placed him on his lap as they sat down.

Lance clung to his alpha, hand fisted in his shirt as he cried into his chest. This was another time when their size difference was especially useful.

They rocked back and forward, swaying side to side as Keith whispered sweet nothings and admiration into Lance hair as the omega let out all of his pent up emotions.

Lance didn’t know how long they’d spent there, but by the time he was all cried out and only left with a couple of hiccups every minute or so, he was exhausted.

He unburied himself from Keith’s chest and shoulder, feeling safe in the warmth of his hold, the weight of Keith’s head lifting off his head. The top of his head felt dampened.

When they locked eyes again, Lance could see the obvious tear tracks down the other man’s face, the rim of his eyes red and eyelashes spiked as they stuck together.

“I’m sorry.” The alpha whispered out, his voice crackling like dry wood in a fire. “I’m so sorry. I don’t-“ His voice trembled. “I don’t know what came over me. I should never have raise my voice at you. It was horrible.” He leaned down to nuzzle and kiss and rub at his hair again, clearly pouring as much love in as he could. “You’re not frustrating, your incredible. Your a miracle and I don’t deserve you. I’m sorry I’m not as affectionate as you want.”

His arms tightened around his small frame, Lance nuzzled back, their noses rubbing and foreheads meeting.

“I don’t deserve you.” He repeated. “I’m sorry.”

Lance just nuzzled aggressively, gripped harder, squeezed tighter.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you either.”

“Lance, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I understand that you just want to keep me safe. Believe me when I say I want nothing more than to just run off with you.” He breathed, his voice a mere whisper.

He reached up then, to cup his beloved’s face gently.

“You can yell and scream, but I know you. And your mine. My stubborn, hot headed, short tempered, passionate, dashingly handsome, wonderful alpha. Your all mine. And I’m all yours. Just yours. Life with throw storms, and stick and stones with try and break us, but together, I know we can power through. You and I. The perfect pair.”

Keith all but whined, high pitched and desperate as he pulled Lance back onto the bed, curling around him.

“I adore you. I would do anything for you. So many words in this world but none of them are enough to describe the love I feel for you. My heart will stop and my chest will explode before I can express it properly.” 

Lance just giggled, pressing as close as he could, impossibly closer, pawing and nuzzling and purring as he did so.

Despite being exhausted, Lance found himself filled with a feeling he never had been before. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was desperate. It was hungry. Hot and needy. Almost frightening but, not.

He just needed to be close to his mate. So, he was. He pinned him down and trapped him on the bed until he was undressed. 

He remembered their first time perfectly. The gasps and sighs and moans. The pain. He hadn’t dared to steal a glance at the wolf’s length before. He’d felt it and the soft sack of his balls against his thigh, near his knee, when they were kissing and caressing, tongues dancing in an unpracticed waltz, and it ended near his stomach, edging over the start of his leg. It scared him enough to begin trembling, his grip on the alpha’s hair tightening.It was daunting, long and thick and veiny. The head was almost unnaturally sharp, like a fleshy spear head.

He remembered the feeling of his shaft against his walls, hard as a rock and pulsing inside him.

Lance kept Keith on his back, the alpha watching carefully as Lance tried his best to hide the clear discomfort on his face as he took in the first couple of inches. He let out a whine, his closed eyes pricking with tears while he was spread open, speared like meat on a stick. 

He felt the growing burn burst into inferno flames as his virgin-tight sex was stretched to it’s limit, like the rim of his entrance has been set alight. He was sure something had torn.

Lance has giggled a ghostly breath, giving his hips a slow grind down, gasping as it hit the deepest spot inside of him, nearly taking his breath away as it felt as though his member had speared all the way up to his throat. It rubbed against his walls and he could feel the edge of the tip and the veins along his shaft. 

“I can see you bulging through my stomach.” Lance had said in a whisper, nearly foggy with pain and adrenaline. His hand came up to brush over the clear extension of his lower stomach, a small shadow cast over his skin.

Lance’s shallow grinds soon turned into hard bounces, the both of them moaning and groaning like fools, Keith now sitting up to hold Lance close to him, suckling on his chest and neck as Lance’s arms wrapped around his head, crying out as his alpha latched onto one of his perky nipples.

“Imagine...” Keith’s raspy voice vibrated through Lance’s chest. “Imagine. This is where our pups will be nursing. Would you like that, my love?”

Lance arched his back, crying out, the sheen of sweat of his body making him feel hot and sticky. “Yes! Yes, please, my darling, please...”

It was like he was possessed. A cloudy haze filled his head like a repressed entity desperate for a chance to make things right.

He bit and clawed and roughly pressed Keith’s hands on him until every inch of his skin had been graced with that scent, like rubbing lotion on a wound, but his entire being, inside and out was the wound. And Keith was his lotion.

He didn’t bother begging, just taking what he wanted, and Keith obeyed. He did as he was told. And if that didn’t fuel the fire like a castle of dry leaves. He saw Keith under him, willing giving himself up. He saw Sendak’s sneering face. Felt all the eyes on him, their own fire greedy, more like acid and bubbling tar, messy and ruthless, but he wanted them under him too. Under his thumb like mice. Wanted to be above them. So we went harder. Took more.

He took and took and took, over and over, the fire growing, growing, growling, brighter and brighter until he burst into an inferno.

Power. Lance realised. That was the wound. And it was the oil. It was the hunger and the meal.

Keith was grunting and groaning as he shoved his alarmingly large knot into the omega, shooting his seed impossibly deep. Stream after stream of steaming hot stickiness into Lance’s heat as the omega whimpered at the sheer size, trying to ignore the tears that were pricking in his eyes from the pain that burned between his legs.

He screamed. It was more of a shriek, like a siren on the coast. It didn’t sound natural. Keith nearly looked frightened under him. Holding him closely as he panted. Maybe he really had burst into flames.

He barely rendered the tingling on his skin, felt ever fibre of his lungs stretching and expanding as the air rushed into his lungs, feeling the blood running through his veins, the sweat running down his back and brow.

Keith’s face was contorted into an expression of shock. He was panting himself, bangs stuck to his forehead and temples, cheeks full of blood. He was gazing up at Lance as though he had just made his head so a full three sixty.

When he could his breath, the tingle had faded, and he was breathing somewhat normally, he registered just how surprised Keith looked.

“Are you ok?” He whispered, still slightly breathless.

“You...are you?” His mate choked out.

He looked away from Keith, looking up to the rest of the room, finally finding what had caused his alpha to look so shocked.

All of the furniture in the room had been pushed to the back of the room. The old wooden chair near his bed had been knocked over onto it’s side. The chest of drawers was against the door. The thin linen curtains were swaying, as though someone had just harshly brushed past them. His bedside table was half way across the room and his candle was on the floor, extinguished.

In fact, the only light in the room was the moonlight beaming through the drapes. And the pale blue glow of his Altean marks.

“Um...”

“Your eyes.” Keith whispered, as if he wasn’t supposed to speak of them.

“My eyes?” He questioned, just as quiet.

“They were...glowing. Completely blue. It was...beautiful.”

“What? How?”

“Well, I don’t know. But...I suppose... do you know much about your history?”

“Keith, I was afraid of my father and my mother never spoke. We were too busy avoiding the end of his belt than telling stories of-“

There was a pounding at the door. Like thunder that shook the whole room, the thin door shaking and rattling on it’s hinges.

“Lance! What the devil are you doing in there?! Who is in there?!”

Sendak’s voice rang through the room. Lance yelped, scrambling for get off of Keith and hide. He instantly regretted it. The knot was ripped from him, causing him to yell out in pain, his heated lips burning and screaming in agony.

He stumbled of the bed, and landed on the cold floor with a thud, holding his groin and wining in pain as he curled into a ball. 

Sendak continued to pound on the door aggressively as Keith rushed to lift Lance back onto the bed.

“Lance! Open the door, you stupid slut!”

“Shh, shh, darling I know, I know it hurts.” Keith ran fingers threw his chestnut hair, hushing him quietly.

The door began to open, the chest of drawers pushed against it preventing it from swing open.

Lance took a deep breath, using Keith’s shoulder as a support to wobble onto his legs like a baby deer, grabbing the white night dress at the bottom of his bed, Keith helping him throw it on over his head.

He quickly limped over to the door, the screaming and rattling continuing as Keith pulled the drawer away from the door, hiding behind it as Lance opened it timidly, still stark naked and hard, knot and everything.

“Lance. What in the seven circles are you doing in here. Who’s in there with you. I heard voices. What’s that awful scent?”

“S-Sorry...I, um...” He looked anywhere but his furious face, holding his hands in front of him. “I had a nightmare. I must have been talking in my sleep. I’m sorry if I woke you.” He stuttered out, his gaze glued to his feet. 

“Well...if you were frightened enough to scream in the night, you should come sleep in my bed. Perhaps I can show you how safe it is.” 

Lance tried not to laugh at the irony as he felt the slow drip of the seed from another alpha running down his thighs, dripping onto the floor.

“I’m alright. But thank you for the offer. Sorry for worrying you, good night.”

Lance shut the door before Sendak could get another word out. He covered his mouth with his hand as he held in a giddy laugh, looking at Keith who held his knot in both hands, his features all scrunched up.

Once the footsteps had gone down the hall and the door was shut, Lance let out a giggle.

“This hurts more than I remember from my ruts.” Keith whispered out.

Lance took his arm, carefully leading his alpha to the bed, both men waddling and limping as they sniggered are each other, both in fair amounts of discomfort.

“Lay down.” Keith grunted out. Lance obeyed without question, to tired to wonder why.

“Do me a favour, darling. Lay on you back and pull you knees up to your chest.”

Lance hummed in content, purring loudly and Keith pressed a kiss to his foot, scooping up the little bit of seed that had ran down his leg to collect it in his fingers, pushing it back into Lance’s sex.

He whined and winced at the sting of the burning sensation, but the idea of his alpha’s seed inside him put him at ease. 

“Just keep them there for a minute and it will help my knot go down faster. Give me peace of mind. Then I can go and leave  _you_ in peace.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Lance’s temple, forehead, cheek, nose, lips, raising a large hand to run fingers though his short hair.

“Oh, Lance... Oh, Lance, I’m sorry!” Keith was suddenly holding Lance tightly, pulling him close and stroking his hair more tentatively. 

“Why?” 

“You’re bleeding... I made you bleed!” He held up his fingers, a mix of blood and semen goop on them.

“Oh, it’s alright. A friend of mine told me it was normal for your first time.”

Keith whined, continuing to pet his hair regardless. “You should have told me you were in pain, I would have stopped.”

“But I didn’t want to stop...” Lance giggled, giving the alpha’s arm a rub.

“I’ll go once my knot’s gone down. Then you can rest.”

“Don’t go.” Lance chirruped. “Please stay. Not after tonight. Too much has happened for me to be alone. I need you. Please, please.”

“Alright. Ok, it’s ok. I’ll stay right here, my darling. I’ll keep you safe, you’re safe. I’ll watch over you.”

“Thank you. I never want to fight with you again. Never again.”

“Me either, love. I’ll never raise my voice at you, never. I promise.” He sealed the cow with a firm kiss to Lance’s head. And for the first time, despite all the crazy shit that had gone down that evening, with Keith pressed against him, in the safety of his arms and full of his seed, Lance felt fully content. Whole. Full of something heavy that he’d never felt before. 

“You know... for two virgins... I think we did well.” Lance giggled into Keith’s shoulder, snuggling impossibly closer to the sticky heat, throwing a leg over the alpha’s stomach. It stung, but he ignored it.

His lips curled into a sleepy smile when he felt Keith chuckle and press a kiss to his hair, his head rising and falling in the rhythm of Keith’s calming breath. And he drifted off, into sweet, sweet, darkness of sleep.

Unfortunately for them, Lance would not be running off to a winter wonderland in Keith’s arms anytime soon. Not until Sendak got back from his two week business trip to Daibazzal, where he was born and raised before travelling to Altea to start his company.

Not to mention Romelle wasn’t supposed be in the office until a week after he returned.

That added up to the grand total of three whole weeks that Lance and Keith had to wait. To add to that, Keith had received a letter from his mother. The clan were getting impatient.

Keith had already informed his mother of the situation they were in, Lance was perfect and he would be his mate, but they needed to save him from the master of the house first. The only problem was that they still had plenty of suitors in their own clan for Keith to mate with, and they were all anxiously waiting for Keith to take over from his mother. 

It was simply a blessing the she loved her son enough to allow him to go out and find a mate that he wanted, if she wasn’t like that, Keith would be stuck in a loveless marriage and ruling miserably.

However, everyone had a limit to their patience, and with the prince and his small group having been away for over a month, the Queen was beginning to wonder if Lance was truly worth it. But she knew that Keith was a passionate alpha, and he wouldn’t work hard for something if he knew it would be a waste of time. He acted on instinct and she trusted him.

He had wrote back, telling her he would be a few more weeks yet, but things would work out in the end.

However, with Sendak gone, Keith spent a lot more time in Lance’s arms. More specifically, in his bed.

Although the alpha’s clan’s tradition was against coupling before marriage, but, like them, Keith had simply run out of patience. 

Lance had giggled as they lay together in the servant’s bed, the morning sun slowly creeping over the horizon and lighting the room as they slotted together.

“Why are they so opposed to it?”

“They see it as indecent. And with me being the next clan leader, you would be prosecuted. Most likely executed. If we were to have pups before we were properly mated, they would be seen as foul seed.”

“That’s a tad rash. Wouldn’t they be excited for an heir?”

“Not one that’s a bastard.”

“Well... I think they should get over themselves. In any case, we are to be married anyway, so it wouldn’t truly make a difference.”

“And if you were to have the child before the ceremony.”

“Then we’ll marry before I am with child. Simple.” Lance rolled onto his side, head resting on the other man’s arm. “Even if I was, we have nine whole months to preform the ceremony before they are here.”

“Technically we only have about four or five months before it is too obvious to hide.”

“You caught me there. But it won’t keep me from you.” He chuckled quietly, sitting up to straddle the alpha’s waist, face smug with a smirk, sapphire eyes like daggers, eyebrows furrowed I’m confidence.

“You are an enchanting creature, Lance McClain. You were sent to chain me up with silk, trick me into willing giving myself to you. You have taken all my power, all while I have just handed it to you.” Keith smiled, expression softer than cotton, sharp purple eyes swirling with pure admiration, lips curled into a foolish smile. His midnight locks with spread underneath him like a dark halo. Like Lance had said the first night they’d met, he was a sex god.

Lance hummed with a rolling purr, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his champed lips but keeping them nose to nose.

“You should let me braid your hair. I’m sure it’s long enough. It passes your shoulders.”

Keith let out his own little rumbling chirp. “That would be a mark of claim. When an alpha’s hair is braided, it can only be by a mate. Some of our oldest leaders and fighters have really long plaits all the way down to the floor.”

“Then let me do it once we get there.”

“Well, we’ll have to let it grow I little more before we do that.”

Lance sighed, closing his eyes, tired and slightly achy, sliding down the bed to rest on the firm body under him.

“...Can I still play with it?” He whispered, wiggling his fingers. “I can use my magic.”

He jolted slightly as Keith chuckled, bringing a hand up to cradle the back of Lance’s head.

“Of course. Whatever pleases you.”

He replied, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head, all while the omega snuggled in closer. “And we still need to find our what that was. Are you sure you family never spoke about their history. Maybe you have Altean magic, like the princess. It would be rare, one in a million, but it would be an explanation.”

“It does. It pleases me, very much so. However, I know nothing of my extended family, and if they are anything like my immediate family, I’d like it to stay that way.” He raised his head to look the prince in the eye, his features softened with love and tiredness. “You’re the only family a need. And if we can really escape this place, we can figure out what this new power is.” 

It hadn’t made an appearance since that fateful night. It played on Lance’s mind more than he’d like to admit. Keith had asked Shiro about it, but he had little idea either.

They stayed quiet, basking in the afterglow and tired ache, embracing the warmth and heat between them, the safety and comfort of each beat of their hearts.

But when the birds began to sing, Keith decided it was time to go. He careful detangled Lance’s lanky limbs from around his and slid to the edge of the bed.

He reached for his trousers and other garments he’d thrown to the floor earlier, slowly pulling them on.

Before he had tugged on his shirt, he heard Lance shift and mewl behind him, turning in his sleep.

“Your shoulder.” He breathed, whispered.

Oh. He wasn’t asleep.

“What happened to it, Kitten?” Keith nearly melted, nearly ripped his clothes off and climbed back into the creaky bed once again. His omega’s voice was like honey and his scent was like sweet apples and cinnamon, filling his head and clouding his vision, his thoughts hazy and dazed. 

Keith hummed, low and it rumbled in his chest as he turned, leaning down to poured as much love into his kisses as possible, resting on the omega’s protruding collarbone.

He pulled off with a smile, eyes hooded as he rubbed his nose against Lance’s, making the smaller man giggle, snaking his arms around the alpha’s neck to hug him tightly.

“A rival alpha. I did manage to take one of his fingers off, however.” He said simply, pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead, cheek, nose and paying special attention to his ear as his pulled a happy squeal from his love.

“Wow. And who would be so foolish as to mess with the mighty prince of midnight?” Lance mused, playing with the stands of his beloved’s hair, beginning to nuzzle and scent the fiery male.

Keith chuckled, copying his omega as they scented and nuzzled against one another. 

“I’m sure he will try and steal you from me.”

“Oh, please. I’m sure there are plenty of beauties in your clan that could easily up stage me. You know... a servant.”

Keith let out a growl, nipping at the omega’s skin. “Believe me when I say, you are the most exquisite being that my eyes have gazed upon. You will look like an angel next to mortals when we arrive. Just how it should be...”

Lance didn’t even respond, simply relaxing into the touch.

“However, my flower, I’m afraid I must leave you. I’ll see you in the next couple days. And whether _it_ has signed the papers or not, you will be coming with me.”

Surprisingly, Romelle’s plan worked. Lance made sure to lock his door and purposefully pulled the locker in front of his door. When Sendak was drunk, Lance knew first hand how dangerous the bear was when he was intoxicated. And with Lance’s release contract safely tucked under Romelle’s arm, Lance could sleep soundly.

However, as life would have it, especially Lance’s life, things were only getting interesting.

When Lance woke up the next morning, he felt horrible. His stomach was twisting in his stomach and he felt a humid sheen of sweat over his skin.

He sat up with a whimper, his stomach groaning in protest. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, the cold wood tingled at the soles of his feet and the sweat stabbed little pins heads of heat into his skin.

Suddenly, he was rushing over to the window and throwing it open before he was emptying his stomach into the yard below. The acid burned as it choked him, his muscles contracting as his dinner from last night spewed out of his mouth and nose. Not a wonderful sight.

He whispered and mewled as he sunk to his knees, white nightgown drenched in sweat, and slowly getting colder.

He slowly began to hear the beginnings of breakfast as plates and cups clanging and chinking echoed out through the halls and shattered the unspoken safety of the silence that morning held. The day had began.

He managed to wobble to his feet, the writhing snakes in his stomach gradually settling in to rest. He opted for throwing himself into his work, try and distract himself.

By the time he had washed the sleep of his face and dressed himself, he was feeling better.

“Morning, Lance. Hungry?” Pauline sat at the table with her table, the young girl peeling corn cobs while her mother buttered some wheaten bread for their breakfast.

“Starved.” He wore a fake smile, trying to hide the concern that was bubbling in his gut. He still needed to go out side and fix the splatter of chuck up that was defiling their rose beds.

“You look a bit pale, are you alright?” Millie piped up, eyeing him up as he sat next to her, reaching for his own cob. Lance always envied the girls big emerald eyes. Always so observant. And he was the one who’d actually taught her how to look at every little detail a person could have. How to see through people. It was actually one of his favourite memories.

The two of them sitting in the dinning room, watching Sendak chat in the hallway with a young man they’d never seen before.

“How old?” Lance quizzed.

“Twenty? Maybe nineteen?”

“Good. What does that mean?”

“He’s probably looking for a job.” She answered, remembering to keep her voice down.

“Exactly. Now look at his stance. Watch his hands and his mouth. They’ll give everything away. An awkward young man like that will try to seem confident, but under that fake smile, he’s terrified.”

Millie held in a giggle behind her hand. “His legs are pressed together. And he keeps biting his lip.”

“He’s nervous. And probably rich, by the look of that watch on his wrist. And those shoes. This is most likely his first job.”

“He’s handsome.” Millie pointed out.

Lance chuckled quietly. He was quite handsome. Light grey eyes and short blonde hair pulled back to be neat and presentable. Sharp jawline and lean figure. A bit of a baby face. He was a strange looking fellow.

“Maybe, if he gets a job here, you can win him over with your outstanding beauty.” 

Millie nearly caught their attention when she let out a laugh, her face beaming with a brightness Lance rarely saw, but cherished nonetheless.

Now she was staring at him with an innocent curiosity that he wished she would never loose. But it was pointless to wish for eternity. 

“I’m fine, Millie.” He smiled, tired eyes heavy and sunken. He could feel himself struggling to keep them open.

They stayed quiet for the next while, silently eating their breakfast as they worked. Until Millie left the room and Pauline pulled him aside.

“Honey, are you ready to tell me what’s wrong now?”

“Pauline, I-“

“Lance. Spill.” Her face was firm and her tone was a motherly kind of intimidating. Lance sighed.

“I was sick this morning...out of my bedroom window. I feel horrible, and exhausted. I mean, I have been feeling tired recently, and getting headaches...but it’s probably just a bug. I’m fine.”

“Lance. This is important. You and your alpha, have you...been intimate? Ever?”

“I-“ He fell silent. The feeling that fateful night had been indescribable. The furniture had been moved by something he was too scared to even think about. He tried not to worry about it but it always managed to creep back into his mind and make him tremble. 

He then truly thought about the question. Why would she be asking about intimacy? What did that have to do with being sick?...In the morning. 

Then it hit him. Oh  no .

He looked at the older woman with wide, wet, ocean blues. “...We t-tried not to, we really d-did, but...it was helpless.” He felt the lump in his throat begin to burn, his lip quivering.

“Oh, sweet, silly, boy. Come here.” Pauline held out her arms, embracing the crumbling omega.

“It will be alright.” She cooed and soothed, petting his hair as he cried silently.

They stayed like that for a few long minutes. Lance was eternally grateful of that woman. She was like the mother he never really had. The mother he needed.

“What I’m I going to do?” He whispered. “His family won’t allow a bastard child to be their heir, never mind one from a stupid, whore like me.”

“Oh, stop that, right now. You must speak to your alpha. From what you have told me of him, he will be delighted that your having his pup-“

“Oh, don’t say it out loud.” Lance groaned, stepping back as his hands came up to grip at his hair.

“-You will be mated before the family are even aware and they will adore both of you, just as Millie and I do.” Pauline grabbed his shoulders, straightening him out and dusting him off. “Now, when will you see him next?”

Lance sniffed, arms snaking around himself. “Tonight, maybe?”

“Good. Speak with him, and you will be fine. Alright?”

Lance nodded, shaky but understood. “Yes.”

“Wonderful.” Her soft face grew even softer as she watched Lance wipe his tears. “You will be an outstanding mother, Lance. Your alpha is head over heals for you and although I don’t know him that well, I know he will be right by your side.”

Lance took a deep, calming breath. “Thank you, Pauline.”

“You are very welcome. Now let’s get you some breakfast while I do these sheets.”

Lance had been nauseous with nerves the entire day. His stomach was constantly twisted and pulled tight. Or snakes were roping and slithering inside. He barely ate.

But that was nothing compared to the whole body trembling that racked his small frame as he paced the dimly lit bedroom, nails bitten half to death while he bit the thumb in his mouth, gnawing and sucking on it to comfort himself. It was a childish habit that he’d failed to break, sometimes waking up with his thumb in his mouth. 

He had been mortified the first time Keith had seen it, stuttering out a beet red excise as Keith cooed and pulled him in close. He assumed he did it for sense of comfort after being abandoned so young. After being mistreat his entire childhood. Being a baby was the only time he was somewhat protected.

Back to the subject at hand. Keith. And...their baby.

Lance had yet to believe it himself, never mind Keith. It was nearly impossible to get pregnant outside of heat. There was a life inside of him, growing. Both and mix of him and Keith. It was going to grow up and be a person with a personality and opinions. And Lance was excited. And terrified. He was terrified to admit that he was excited.

He would get to hold his small little creation in his arms, love them and hug them and snuggle them in close to protect them from any danger. And he would have Keith to hold them both, teach them how to hunt and make fires while Lance taught them how to sing and dance.

They would have their own little family. They would be connected in a way that no one else could claim, because you could truly only have one mother. And Lance was filled with new found determination to be the best mother on the planet. To not be like his own.

He barely registered the smile on his face as he brought a hand up to his lower stomach, rubbing gently. No harm would come to his child. The child that he was having with his dearest beloved. 

His beloved, who was climbing in through his window, surprisingly silent.

“Good evening, my love.” He grinned as Lance smiled up at him, soft and tender, slowly stepping towards him with a shine in those sapphire orbs. 

“It is a good evening, indeed.” Lance’s voice was like cotton, like a hushed purr. The omega reach for the alpha’s larger fingers, stepping closer until he head completely engulfed in the alpha’s scent and warmth.

“Are you alright? You seem...”

“Happy?” Lance filled in, nuzzling in close to the wonderful heat that his mate brought.

“Calm. Happy, yes, which pleases me greatly, but you seem at peace with yourself. Did something happen?” Keith nuzzled down into his hair, voice rumbling through his chest, pressing a kiss to the crown of his lover’s head, pulling a small giggle from him.

“No.” Lance lied. “But I’move been thinking. Just...hypothetically. Do you want children?”

Keith was slightly taken aback by his question but stayed content all the same.

“Of course. I’d be delighted to have pups with you, they’d be beautiful and strong like their mother.”

Lance’s smile grew larger. “So...when would you want to have the pups, exactly?” Cautious, Lance, he thought. Don’t scare him off.

“Whenever we’re ready. When I have you safe with the clan, and we’re mated. They wouldn’t really take kindly to us fornicating before we were actually considered married.”

Shit. Lance hugged him tighter.

“Is there a reason your asking?” His voice was hushed now, dangerously low and near making Lance’s knees give out.

“No.” He lied.

“Alright, well, if there is something you need or want to talk about-“

“I’m pregnant.” He blurted it out before a second thought came to mind. He was weak. “I’m with child. Our pup.” He announced. “I’ll be birthing your baby.”

Needless to say, Keith took it wonderfully. The Altean was almost sure he’d seen tears in those amethyst eyes as he swooped in and swung Lance around, letting out a laugh that echoed as Lance let out a yelp of his own clinging as tight as he could to the alpha’s larger body.

“Oh, Lance. Oh, my sweet darling...” He chuckled, placing him back down to pull him in close, nuzzling and snuggling and purring as he scented. “I knew you smelt different...”

“You're...you're not upset?” Lance was still shocked Keith hadn’t just abandoned him on the spot. Although, if he really thought about it was an unclouded mind, it was obvious Keith would do such a thing.

“Of course not! Why would I be? Your perfect, Lance, and I couldn’t be happier. Yes, it is a bit risky, but as long as your happy, everything will work out just fine.”

Lance wanted to cry. He really thought he might. They were brewing under the surface of his disbelief. “You’ll father my babe? You be the alpha of our family? You’ll still mate me?”

“Yes. Absolutely, yes. Your my world, sweetheart, and so is this pup.”

That was enough to get water breaking over the damns of his cheeks, Keith’s soft expression pulling pure emotion from inside his soul. He smiled back, leaning down to nuzzle against his sweetheart’s nose.

“I love you, Lance McClain.” 

He tried to hold in a sob, his tears, his overwhelming emotions. But the broke through, spilling out of the edge like water out of an overflowing bucket. 

“I love you, too, Keithean Black.”

Now, after only a couple of days and nearly being ruined and humiliated over the kitchen table by a mutt, he was safe, and unbearably warm in his alpha’s arms. 

But he had a new troubles to worry about now. Like how his mate’s clan will take to him. 

Lance hadn’t realised he’d fallen asleep until he woke.

The box was dark, nearly completely black except for the pale moonlight that was blinking randomly on and off.

He was warm, cosy and content, heavy from sleep but his tailbone ached from sitting for so long.

The soft snoring breath from his alpha made him smile as he sat up straighter, now straying from the heat as he adjusted the cloak around himself, staying close to his mates warm body. He silently wished for Kosmo's big furry body to snuggle into, but he was currently riding up front with Shiro.

They’d been travelling for hours, clearly, those poor horses, Lance thought. He couldn’t help but lea forward, taking a peak out of the window.

They weren’t in the kingdom of Altea anymore. 

The trees were like nothing he’d ever seen before. Black trunks twisted and roped around one another to sprout into splayed branches, each dotted with thousands of soft, plum coloured leaves and blooms.

He was nearly tempted to shake Keith awake to ask where on Earth they were, but he kept his hands to himself. Instead, he opted for snuggling back down, surrendering to the heaviness of his eyelids.

His mind drifted for a long while as he rest against his alpha. He pondered the true feeling of safety, what his life would be like now, his baby.

Everything was so overwhelmingly intense it was almost completely blanked out of his mind, but he managed. Step by step, he managed.

The baby would be a wonderful new chapter in his life, and a happy distraction from anything misfortunate that’s happened to him. Like a reward for enduring life.

They would have a better life than him. He would make sure of it. They would have their parents there to care and coddle them, to kiss their forehead and soothe the scrape on their knee. To teach them the unspoken secrets of life, and how to survive. The responsibility was everything he needed. The last building block to his slowly growing tower.

But then his mind hit a wall. Where would they grow up. He and Keith were travelling to the North, where it was cold and nearly always blindingly white with snow and ice.

The trees were black as night and the creatures that thrived there were like nothing you’d ever seen. It was like another world entirely, the magic in the kingdom was some of the most powerful.

But that’s just what he’d heard. Keith explained a small portion of it during their walks through the forest or while they were twisted around each other on Lance’s bed. His old bed.

His alpha had always made sure to tell him how special he was compared to the rest of his clan, how pure and beautiful he was, and at those times, he simply gave a smile flushed smile and shoved him away playfully. 

But what if he was right? And he stood out like a sore thumb? Or he was disgusting next to the other omegas? 

No. He would be fine. He would make lots of new friends and feel at home with his new family. It would be great. He would be fine.

Before he knew it, the carriage had stopped. It was beginning to get light. And there were voices out side. Muffled laughed. Maybe they were getting jumped by roadside thieves.

He didn’t even think as he scrambled to wake Keith, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt to shake him conscious.

He blinked open, muffling incoherently as he came to, taking in the darkened cabin and Lance’s worried expression.

“Lance, are you alright? What...” More muffled laughter.

The omega gripped tighter. “We’re going to be murdered!” He whispered harshly, shaking the frazzled alpha harder.

The outsiders whistled oddly with a cheerful chuckle. The small cabin box rocked lightly.

But then Keith began to chuckle. 

“Keithean! This is no laughing matter! If I die, I’m coming back to haunt you!”

“There’s no need to worry, Lance.” He soothed, his larger hands coming up to gently pry Lance’s away.

He sat up, leaning over to unlock the creaky cabin door and pushed it open, before shuffling forward and hopping out.

“There he is!”

“Big, bad, alpha prince!” 

Obvious banter rang on out side, encouraging Lance to crawl closer to the window and take a peak out.

A two men and a women were shoving and rustling Keith around as they playfully teased and chatted. One he realised was rough housing with Kosmo.

“Where is he then? Is he as incredible as you say he is?” The woman questioned with a poke.

Keith chuckled, slapping her hand away. “He was resting. That was before you scared him half to death.”

“Just a little fun. What? Has he got issues or something?”

“No, he’s perfect, thank you very much.” Keith always stood up for him. It made him want to jump out and hold onto him.

One of the men howled, his loudness matched his large frame. “Naska isn’t going to like that.”

“Oh please, Hunk. Naska needs a taste of her own nasty medicine.”

Before Lance even realised his mouth was open, all eyes were flying in his direction.

“Who’s Naska?”

Uh oh.

The woman let out an excited gasp, squealing as she sprung onto the cabin step, her hand out stretchedto shake. He couldn’t help be stumble back and land on his rear. Christ, this woman was all energy.

“You must be Lance! It’s a pleasure to meet you! My name is Ezor and I’m your new best friend.”

Lance laughed nervously as he picked himself back up, adjusting the heavy cloak around him as he shook her hand.

“Hello...” He cursed his timid voice. He loved meeting new people, what was wrong with him?

“Ezor don’t frighten him!” Keith scowled.

Ezor was about to retort, but Lance needed to prove himself. He was brave. He didn’t always need an alpha.

“I don’t believe I said I was frightened, Keith.” He smirked down at the baffled prince as his friends held in chuckles and giggles. “Hello, Shiro.”

“Good morning, Lance. I trust, my baby brother wasn’t too clingy?”

“Oh hush!” Keith shoved him before he could get a response.

“You still didn’t answer my question, though. Who’s this Naska person?”

Hunk, Lance heard Keith call him, spoke first. “Just this omega in our clan that has fancied Keith her entire life.”

“Hunk!” Keith scowled. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“She’s also one of our best hunters, after Shiro and Keith of course. And the Queen.” Hunk cleared his throat. "She's a bit psycho."

“Oh? How so?"

“Once, she got so jealous that Keith was having banter with one of the other omegas, she-“

“That’s enough, Hunk.” Keith warmed. He was frowning now, Lance could see in his eyes he was getting frustrated.

“No...No I want to know. What did she do?” Lance tried. Now even Ezor wasn’t smiling. The group had grow silent. Tense.

“She tried to drown her in the lake. The lake that is almost always frozen over.” Keith finished, his sharpened amethyst orbs glued to the dead leaves on the ground.

“Not to mention sneering into your tent at night. That woman is ill in the head.” Ezor mumbled.

Lance shrunk. “I...I see...”

“However!” She threw her arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him to her side and rubbing his arm. “She is no threat to you. We was best friends, and you are beautiful. I would snatch you up myself if Keith hadn’t beaten me to it. Therefore, as my new family and clan member, all of us have vowed to protect you. And I’m sure if she tries anything fishy, Keith will...probably bite of her head in the Duelling of Kit, so you’ll be just fine!”

Too many words. To many voices. To many movements. His world was spinning. His gut was twisting. Faster and faster. Hot. He felt heat tingle at his skin, sweat spiking. Hands were digging at his stomach, pulling and wringing, over and over until-

The contents of his stomach shot up his throat and out of his mouth. His hand had caught most of it, the slime spew slipping through his fingers and falling to the floor with a wet splat.

Ezor recoiled with a noise of shock and slight disgust, leaving the omega to tremble, his knees nearly giving out before she was back again, holding his shoulders from the side, avoiding the slippery, vomit that had fallen onto his cloak and hands, sliding down his arms and dirtying his chin, tears building rapidly in his eyes as his nose began to run.

He gagged again, to no avail, dry heaving, for there was nothing in his stomach to empty out.

Keith was helping him to the forest  floor, the dry leaves and dirt cold and sharp on his bare feet, and the sweat invited the cool early morning air under his simple cloak to cling to his open skin.

“Are you alright?” He whispered low, all of his attention on his omega at once, petting his hair and wiping his tears.

Lance tried not to look anywhere else but his alpha, but the embarrassment seeped in, and those eyes burned into his body, and his throat was getting tight-

“Hey, hey, look at me, darling. You're ok. You're alright.”

Lance sobbed, his face wet and burning, as he let his chuck up fall to the floor. “I-I’m sorry. I-I-I’m really sorry.”

Keith hushed him, taking the offered water bag that Hunk hastily handed him, tensely asking Lance to hold out his hands as poured the water over them, washing the green-brown muck off them.

Lance used the water to wash his face and arms as well, shaking his hands to get the water off.

“Ok? How’s that?” Keith smiled, the Altean mirroring it smaller, falling into his chest, getting immediate relief from those big, strong arms trapping him in, heating him almost instantly.

He felt a kiss pressed to his hair. He snuggling in closer. Held a little tighter. Tried not to press a hand to his stomach.

“It won’t last forever.” His mate whispered. Lance simply purred. He knew what he meant. They’d be here soon.

“Wow.”Ezor’s voice broke the silence. They glanced at the others, met with shocked expressions, surprised, Shiro looked smug.

“I never thought I’d see Keith actually hug someone willingly, never mind kiss them.” Hunk blinked.

Ezor squinted at Lance, her dark blue eyes burning with the same intense energy that ran through her. “How did you do that? You have some power, my friend.”

Lance huffed our a tired laugh, deflating against his mate. “You have no idea...”

It turned out, they were the group that Keith had been travelling with. They didn’t own the carriage, and were simply renting it, so while Shiro returned it, only a couple of miles of course, the rest of the group would ride horseback and continue on their journey. Shiro would just have to catch up, or arrive a little while later.

Exor, thankfully, had brought a bag of spare clothes, being the only person close enough in size to Lance to let him lend them. When travelling across the country, it wasn’t uncommon to find yourself smelling a bit off, and that was only if you had managed to stay out of any unforgiving mud puddles. So, of course, any rational person would know to bring a spare pair of pantaloons at very least.

So, as Lance dressed himself inside the privacy of the carriage box, the rest of the clan members saddled up.

Their strange horses were beautiful, dangerously so, like a jungle cat, just as deadly as it was alluring.

So, when the group casually began jumping up and mounting the big, black skeletal ghouls, Lance got nervous. He’d never ridden a horse before...not counting Keith.

“Ready?” Keith smiled down at him, taking the soiled cloak from his grasp and stuffing it in the horses saddle bag.

“I’m dressed. What would I be ready for exactly?” Lance hugged himself, feeling more comfortable with actual clothes around him once again.

“Well, we’re riding horse back from here on, is that alright?” Keith was soft, holding out a hand to help Lance towards the huge creature.

He hesitantly excepted, sliding his nimble fingers into the alpha’s somewhat touched up hand.

Keith first guided him in close, sliding a hand along the inky skin that was taunt across the muscular and bone of the creature.

“Gorgeous aren’t they?” He purred, building Lance’s hand along as he had done with his own. He nodded, in awe at the soft smoothness of the horse, noticing a thin layer of hair, almost like fur, on the expanse of skin. “You’ll have your own vadera once we get you home.”

_ Home _ . “Vadera?”

“These wonderful beasts aren’t just horses. Vadera are much more. They protect you, take you to over the land and follow you into battle. Like a spirit companion. As they say, a bond between man and vadera cannot be broken”.

“Does that make Kosmo your vadera? Or can you only bond with horses?”

“Anyone can bond with these horses. As long as they except you, of course. They have a long lasting power, magic, if you will, as does every creature or beast in the Northern Kingdom.” He explained, using one foot to hoisted himself up, swinging his leg over as he pulled himself up, the beast remaining unfazed. However, when he gave the horses neck a stroke and a pat, it made a whine, yipping and digging at the ground with a solid black hoof. Keith smiled. It missed him.

“One of the reasons you can only find them in the North, actually. Despite their looks, they’re the most excepting beasts in the land. Most people only bond with their own horse, but in uncommon cases, they’ll also bond with a common tabby cat or barn owl. Usually they won’t find a creature that will accept them and settle with their horse. Like a best friend.”

Lance smiled, continuing to stroke and pet the horses surprisingly soft, but firm body. Having such a spiritual connection to a creature companion seemed like fun. Trust worthy. People could lie and judge. Animals saw what was on the inside.

“So, does that make Kosmo your pet? Seems quite special to have tamed a wolf, especially one of his size. No doubt the fiercest animal in the wild after the grizzly bear.”

Keith chuckled, once again holding out his hand, for Lance to take. He took it, using his foot to pull himself up, as Keith had down, Keith practically pulling him up onto the horse’s back until he was snug against his front, his arms either side of the omega as he took the reins.

“Kosmo defines royalty in the North. Years ago, our people were terrorised by a pack of wolves, their alpha female white as snow, and fiery as Hell. Her and her children would hunt our cattle and slaughter our hens. They’d steal our pups and kill our mothers.” Lance couldn’t help but shrink back against the alpha, shuffling back into the warm of his chest.

“What did you do?”

“Well, I hadn’t even been conceived yet, but my great, great, great, grandfather, was sick of her attacks, and waited for her next trial to move in. And when they arrived the next night, he disappeared into the forest with them for hours. It wasn’t until the sun had cracked over the horizon that he emerged once again, bonded with the alpha female.”

“And they stopped terrorising you?”

“Precisely.”

“So, what does that have to do with royalty? Wolves, I mean.” The horse began to move, casually walking along as Keith called for the others to begin their journey, one of his hands firm on Lance’s waist, keeping him secure.

“Well, it seems that only the royal bloodline have been able to bond with wolves. It had never been heard of before my grandfather, and has only been seen now with the late rulers of our clan.”

“So, only your relatives can bond with wolves?”

“Exactly.” Keith pressed a kiss to his temple, large hand giving his hip a squeeze.

Lance was quite for a moment, holding onto the saddle under him, eyes ahead. He gazed down at the big black wolf that was walking along beside them.

“Do you think our kit will bond with a wolf?” He asked quietly, voice small and timid, resisting the urge to place a hand over his lower stomach.

He felt Keith smile against his hair. “They’ll do so much more. They’ll level mountains and tame seas.” He chuckled, low and gentle as he leaned in close to nuzzle and rub against the fragrant scent gland at his lovers neck. “That is, if you don’t do for them.”

“Christ! At least wait until we set up camp before humping it out! That poor creature!” Ezor’s voice rang through the trees, overly loud and obnoxious, sending the blood inthe Altean’s body rushing to his cheeks.

“I’m taking Red from you, just so you know, Keith. She’s coming to live with me and Jezzi.” She spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, stroking the mane of her vadera.

Keith threw his head back in a laugh, recovering to lean forward and give the horse’s neck a pat. “Red and I are very happy, Ezor. And at least I can talk to the one I love. When was the least time you spoke to Zethrid? Oh, wait... you haven’t!”

Ezor let out and exasperated gasp, holding her chest with one hand. 

“She’s in our rival group, Keith! You of all people should know that!” She sneered, sticking her tongue out at the prince.

“She spoke to them once. You know you can’t use that as an excuse. She’s always with Acxa and Narti.”

Ezor didn’t respond, grumbling to herself as her horse walked on by.

Lance couldn’t help but smile and giggle as he watched the whole thing play out. He couldn’t wait to make friends like that. To have somewhere to actually belong. Have a family that actually loved him.

“Should I know about this rival group?” He teased, playfully amused by their banter.

“Remember that alpha I told you about?”

“The one that hurt your shoulder?”

“Let’s just say the group is consistent of him, and a few of his friends.”

Oh. Lance laughed. “Forbidden love. I see.”

Ezor flushed even further. “I don’t want to talk about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues. But every road has bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BOIIIS :3 Hopefully u like <3 I was planning to make it a bit longer, but the shorter ones are easier to manage and faster to upload so u can read it sooner! ;)) I am loving writing this and very much enjoying myself :D Enjoy or I WILL punch u >:)

Needless to say, traveling with the group was entertaining at least.

Keith usually kept him close, nearly treating him like a child. Lance knew he was protective, but he was close to over doing it sometimes.

Yet, Lance still couldn’t manage to find it in him it be as agitated as he should. He persistent presence was nearly flattering. 

On the way, riding with his new (soon to be) clan mates, he learned each aspect of each personality. And that Hunk could smoke a mean pheasant.

Ezor was tiresome at times, but the optimistic bounce in her step and her easy smile was encouraging and kept the mood light.

Shiro had caught up to them surprisingly fast, arrivinga couple hours into the night only two days after he’d left.

Sleeping could be very difficult. Lance had always been able to sleep anywhere, living without a home could do that to a person, but it was all so much to take in, sometimes he didn’t even want to sleep. He’d rather go explore, but Keith’s low, anchoring voice, as well as his heavy arms reaching for and wrapping around him made it easy to fall into his alpha’s chest and embrace.

They usually pinned up a single sheet of fabric with thick string and wooden poles to sleep under. It was cool most nights, and progressively got colder as they traveled further north.

Yet, even if Lance began to shiver or tremble at the unfamiliar chill in the air, Keith would always manage to cast it away, pulling Lance in tight to his chest and pulling his own cloak over the two of them, as if he was pulling the omega in under his wing. The beat of his heart, as well as the cozy, alarmingly warm heat that the prince’s body produced, Lance was easily lulled to sleep, safe in his alpha’s arms.

Another thing he’d noticed was the connection the clan had with their animals. It was curious. The way they could understand each other so easily, like they could speak with silent words, words that only they would hear or understand.

So, as he was perched on top of a log, on the small little banking cliff that had been created by what he could assume was erosion and woodland critters, he watched Keith and Red, his second vadera, Kosmo having been his first, Lance learned. He was smiling as he stroked the creatures long nose, feeding her whatever strange root was in his hand.

“Keithean?” 

“Lance?”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Didn’t you just ask me a question?” He saw the wolfish smirk that played on the alpha’s lips as he side eyed the omega. Lance groaned, rolling his sapphire blues.

“Can you and your vadera understand each other?”

Keith raised and eyebrow, continuing to pet the horses inky black skin.

“Well, we can’t speak to each other if that’s what you mean. But we understand the other’s intentions when we want to communicate.” 

Lance squinted his eyes as he processed the information, the unintentional pout on his lips growing slightly.

“So you can share thoughts?”

“I’m a sense. It’s hard to explain. It’s like sharing ideas, feelings.” Keith mused, finally leaving the horse in exchange for approaching his love.

“Just short of a mating bond, minus the soul part. You’ll understand what I mean when you find your vadera, or when we soul bond, which either comes first.”

Lance chuckled, reaching for his partners pale face, stroking the scar that decorated his right cheek. He smiled as Keith leaned in to press their foreheads together, nuzzling and kissing the Altean’s face as he whispered praise and sweet nothings that made Lance giggle and coo.

“We will see.”

They moved on later that day, stopping in an area that was heavily populated with deer, the wide open meadows pointing them out as the adults grazed and the little ones played.

Their horses were stark against the warm yellows and browns that painted the trees and tall grass and barley. This area was slightly warmer to Lance's delight.

It was comfortable and easy on the eyes, the air light and calm as they traveled through the vast sea of grains and flora.

But, as the days went on, and the Northern kingdom grew nearer, their surroundings began to change.

Lance grew nervous, trying not to squirm and ignore the snakes in his stomach as he spotted the thin, cotton like layer of frost and snow that littered the few open patches of forest floor.

Those patches grew into icy mounds, and soon they were trekking through freshly layered snow.

Lance was trying not to vomit for a different reason, other than morning sickness at this point, which he had managed to hide surprisingly well. Anytime anyone other than Keith approached him about it, he simply lied and told them he had a weak stomach, and that the nerves were getting to him, which was partly true.

But he managed to distracted himself, marveling at how he could see his breath, like steam over a kettle, vanishing up into the blue sky like mist.

Despite his nerves and the icy chill that was constantly running throughout his fingers and toes, Lance couldn’t ignore his excitement.

This winter wonderland was magical. The white purity of the snow and the delicate webbing designs of frost was like the most beautiful painting he’d ever seen, and in those rare moments when the clouds had released the sun, and the stark blue sky made the forest trees stand proud, his breath was taken away.

Deep in his chest, his heart was swooning and his soul was singing at the beauty of the place around him. He could see why Keith was so pale. And the majority of his friends. 

Hunk, who he had taken a great liking to, had told him of how he’d ended up being raised by the clan. His mother was actually from further south than Lance was, but had fled to the north after being accused of using black magic. On top of that, she had given birth to her son out of wed lock, despite both of Hunk’s parents being madly in love.

She’d stumbled upon one of the clan’s hunting groups, pleading them to take her baby, keep him safe. Of course, with Shiro being the lead of that hunting session, and the Queen being as intelligent and kind as she was, she let them stay. Hunk told him that his mother lives and works as one of the clan’s best cooks, and her warm personality and welcoming brown eyes made her the perfect midwife.

That made Lance happy. His new home sounded like the perfect balance of hard work and late night campfire songs.

They’d been travelling for a week and a half. Each day was getting shorter and shorter as they closed in on their destination. One day in particular was shortest for Lance, but it was the best he'd had. Keith had thrown a handful of snow at his back, but, when the omega turned to accuse his mate, he was met his alpha casually tending to his wolf. He turned again, rubbing the back of his neck as he took another sip of his water. Maybe some snow had slipped of the tree over his head and landed on his back. But then it happened again. That was definitely not an accident.

He turned quickly, finding Keith in the same position as before, only now, he had an amused smile on his face that he was clearly trying to hide. Two could play at that game. Lance was soon sporting his own sneaky smile as he bent down to pick up his own snow (ball?), reeling back and throwing as hard as he could, hitting Keith on the shoulder. The proud, nearly childish giggle that fell from his lips had him laughing with glee, the giddy smile never falling from his lips as he starting running when his mate charged at him at full speed. Soon, Keith was tackling him into the snow. And after a bit of nuzzling, their friends had them covered in the soft white frost. It was a nice break before they were back on the road.

The trees were nearly ice blue around them, periwinkle shades of blue and violet painted all around as they rode on by, casual and calm. But Lance was anything but calm when he saw the thinning twirl of smoke that was rising up into the air not too far into the distance.

Keith let his hands wander to Lance waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. He leaned in to nuzzle and peck his neck.

“Are you alright?” He purred.

“Just fine.” Lance chirped, leaning back into the embrace. Keith would protect him.

“Don’t lie to me, Lance.” Keith nipped are his pointed ear. “Tell me what’s troubling you.”

Lance sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on the warming up his fingers by tucking them under his arms and shuffling back to press in closer to Keith’s front.

“Can’t a man be nervous to meet his new family?”

“Alright, but you have nothing to worry about, I tell you. I will tell you as many times as you need.” He finished with a sweet kiss to Lance’s temple, as I’d sealing the promise.

“Thank you, my love.”

They kept travelling, deciding to stop soon after for a rest, more for their horse than for them. 

Keith slid off his horse’s back, giving Red a small pat before helping Lance off, gripping either side of his hips until he’d safely landed on the ground.

They couldn’t help but smile at each other. They’d really done it. They’d escaped. That would be one hell of a story to tell their child...children?

They were interrupted by Ezor’s loud personality. Not that Lance minded. He was getting used to it.

She whooped loudly, her voice echoing through the frosted trees as she stretched.

“What a ride! What did you say, Shiro? We’ll be there within the next day?” She spoke louder than needed. Lance whimpered. But soon caught the smirk that had grown on her lips.

“I’m just joking with you, Lance. Your anxious scent is stinking out the whole forest.” She teased, giggling to herself.

“Sorry.” The omega rubbed the back of his neck with a firm hand. He’d work on it.

She opened her mouth for another remark as Keith check up with his brother, but stopped with a wince.

Her hand flew to her lower stomach. That was where Lance held his pup.

“Are you alright? You look a bit pale, Ezor.” The Altean boy stepped closer, the girl recovering and standing up a bit straighter. Then he caught the tangy zing in her scent.

“I’m fine. Just being an omega, unfortunately.” She groaned, rubbing intensely at her stomach. 

Lance chuckled. “Tell me about it. The first time it happened for me, I nearly screamed the manor down. I thought I was dying.”

He sighed at the memory. He’d been tossing and turning in his bed that night, unable to sleep due to the blunt nails that were dragging along his insides, poking and pinching where they thought was fun. 

He felt the cold sweat build on his back and forehead, until he felt something warm and sticky on his inner thighs.

He reached down, expecting sweat, or even slick, although it would be unlikely. But when he saw the dark scarlet substance on his fingers, he’d nearly had a heart attack.

He scrambled back with a yelp, pushing the covers off of him and seeing the small blotch of red blood that was stark against the white of his sheets, even through the faint moonlight beaming through his drapes.

He screamed, full of terror and fear. He basically fell of his bed, the tears welling up until they broke of the dam of his cheeks. He truly thought he was going to die.

It was because he’d had that extra slice of bread, wasn’t it? This was God punishing him for being selfish. For being filthy. Damn male omega, only looking out for himself. Keith would be devastated.

“Lance! What on Earth are you doing!? What’s wrong!?” Pauline bust through the door, wrapping her shawl around her.

“Pauline!” He sobbed. “I’ll surely die!” He held up his fingers, face streaked with tears and full of panic.

The woman sighed. “Oh, dear, hush yourself. You are grown now.”

He sniffed from the floor, looking up at the beta. “How do you mean?”

“Lance, what are you screaming about you brainless-!”

“Oh, hush, Sendak! I’ll handle this, go back to bed.” Pauline scolded, waving a hand. “You only make things worse.”

Thankfully, the alpha only peaked in the door, only for Pauline to shut it with her foot, slamming it in his horrible face. "Horrible old bag."

Lance was very thankful. He was humiliated enough as it was, he didn’t need his ugly mug in his personal bubble while he was dying.

“Lance, sweetheart, this is what happens to every child barer. It just means your ready to have pups. Or, rather, your  _able_ to have pups. It’s natural.”

“Really?” He whimpered. “I’m not sick?”

“No, darling. This will happen once a month from now on. As well as your heats. They’ll start soon, now. Especially with that new alpha of yours around.”

Lance took a deep breath. “So, this is normal?”

“Yes.”

“I’m alright?”

“Yes.”

The rest of that week was a bit shaky, but he’d made it through.

Ezor threw her head back with a cackle.

“Oh, you poor child!” She whipped her eye with a single finger. “Oh, you did not have it easy.”

Lance dug at the ground with his foot, a small shrug on his shoulders. “I suppose.”

“I can’t even imagine how your first heat was.” She chuckled, light and cheery. Lance stayed quiet.

“Lance?” There was a pause. He felt the heat rising to his already rosy cheeks, heating the cool layer that was over them. “Oh...you haven’t...I see.”

“It just...hasn’t happened...” He explained quietly. “I don’t see why, I’m very much attracted to Keith...but it just hasn’t. I’m grateful. I don’t want to share it with anyone but him, and living with no home would have made that...very unlikely. At least then I could protect myself.”

Ezor simply smiled, warm and friendly. She jumped in to hug him. She caught him by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her all the same. She was warm, and smelt like clementine.

“I’m so happy you shared with that me, Lance. That you trusted me with it.” She pulled back, holding his shoulder. “You can- oh my goodness you smell incredible! No wonder you were able to lock down Keith!”

Lance chuckled, lowering his head with a small shake. The mood was returning. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now, let’s freshen up and get back to getting you safe and sound.”

Their stop was short, butdearly needed. Lance’s tailbone was still a bit sore, and his back was continuously aching.

Lance was about ready to groan when Keith called for him. He was playing with a stick, seated on a somewhat dry rock as he drew shapes and swirls into the snow. He was never very good at staying still, or focused, his concentration was easily lost most days. He didn’t know if it was something he’d accidentally manifested in himself as a method of keeping himself busy, or something that was just there.

He stood, throwing the stick off to the side before wiping the small specks of dirt off his rear. 

He looked up to see his new comrades frozen. Eyes wide. Scents spiked. Like statues.

“Lance, Darling. Listen to me, carefully.” Keith’s voice was firm, and very low, like a rumble or purr, but not in a good way. He was cautious. Lance didn't dare move a muscle as watched their faces, their eyes, their concentration shift to something behind him. He heard a breath, like a puff of hot steam from a bulls nostrils. He felt the warm mist tickle the hairs at the back of his neck, stark against the cool air around him. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"...Keith?" He barely whimpered, fighting the urge to turn his head and face whatever was sniffing at his head. Even Kosmo looked frightful, eyes glued to the forest floor as he bowed his head. Their horses were calm. Still. Almost...respectful. They were below this creature, whatever it was...

"Lance, I want you to very, very slowly, come towards me. Baby steps, honey." He saw the shimmer in his alpha's eyes, his hands twitching as they reached for him. Lance nodded. Baby steps.

The snow crunched and shifted under his weight, his feet barely leaving the ground as he moved, shuffled. He could see his breath in front of him, shooting out into the air to vanish into the sky before it was suddenly replaced by another. 

"Good, you're doing so well. Just keep coming, just like that..." Keith nodded slowly, eyes locked with Lance's in a tense stare. He'd barely moved a few feet. But something stopped him. 

His chest began to grow tight. Not with fear, nor with dread, but excitement. His lips began to curl, only a little bit. His stomach, his lungs, his heart, filled with air, with a gasp so light it felt like pure joy. Like laughter and warmth. He gasped out a breath. It radiated out from his fingertips. From his toes. From his palms, his skin, his hair felt as though it was standing tall on his head. Or rather, like it was flowing in the air as it would when his head was submerged under water. Like it was weightless. He was weightless. He was buzzing, glowing, his limbs were like cotton and his chest was like cloud. 

He wasn't afraid of whatever was behind him. It was calling him. So he turned. Slowly. He barely picked up the group's warning. He was met with a big wet nose and two large nostrils. The creature blocked out the light better than the clouds themselves as it towered over him.

He was surprised to see the elegant face of a stag, but much, much larger. Although it's hair was a stunning white, and he could see organised sections of light blue wrapped around it's face and down it's neck. It's white eyes were without pupils, and as sharp as blades as their stared down at him. What truly took his breath away however, was the brilliant antlers that sprouted like trees from it's massive head. They were black, and colossal, what looked like vines looped and hung around the many intricate branches, little what balls weaved into those vines.

It let out another powerful breath, the heat fanning out across Lance's face and cheeks. It stank of something Lance couldn't place, but the small smile on his face grew anyway. And suddenly, the cloud, and air, and butterflies that were building up inside of him burst from his throat in a cheery laugh. "Hello, there, Gorgeous."

The animal looked unfazed, simply leaning down to get it's nose closer, bumping at his hair, it's lips and tongue playing playing with his chestnut locks before pulling away and leaving the front of his hair standing straight up. He laughed once more before slowly reaching up with a tender hand and very gently placing his palm on the massive stag's nose. The energy that buzzing in his limbs traveled down his arm and zapped through his fingers to just buzz between them where his hand was resting. Slowly, after a few beats, the buzzing faded and his hand dropped. 

And, with another heavy breath, the huge creature was moving on, it's big long legs moving slowly as it turned away from him, nearly creaking as it did, giving Lance a good view of the hump on it's back. Before he knew it, it was disappearing into the trees, short tail flicking as it walking away.

When it was out of sight he turned to the group with a smile, only to get a face full of Keith's chest. Reality.

"Christ, Lance! What in the astral plane were you thinking!?" 

"What just happened?"

"Are you alright? How did you do that!?"

Many voices and words hit him at once. But his alpha was silent. He simply held on, arms strong and tight around his mate as he cradled the back of his head, nose buried into his already ruined hair. And Lance just held him back. He held on, and he embraced the warmth around him, the safe, safe, safe scent of his ashy alpha fragrance. Keith was just happy he was alright. Lance knew that. He smiled at the fact. Keith knew him better than anyone else in the world. Loved him more than anyone ever had. Treated him like a king. So he didn't need words to know Keith was worried. And he didn't need words to know he was alright now. Especially now that he had his arms wrapped tightly around his small frame, and his small body pressed close against his larger one.

He wormed his head out of the death grip, on task as he brought his lips to Keith's ear, ignoring the numb feeling in his feet as he continued to stand on his tiptoes. "It happened again. That feeling."

Keith pulled away to look him in the eye, those dark purple-navy pools just growing deeper and deeper as they swirled into his bright ocean blues. "I saw." He rasped, only to cup Lance's cheek, the palm of his hand warm against the cold skin of Lance cheek. "You we're glowing again. The snow literally melted away from your feet, Lance." A glance at the ground proved his point. There was no white snow or even dirty brown ice, but a puddle of mud that had their feet sinking into the ground and dirtying their boots. "Are you alright?"

Lance chuckled, both slightly giddy and partly terrified. "I am now." He purred, nose diving into Keith's chest so he could nuzzle and rub his cheek against his mate's chest. 

Keith sighed, lined with the hint of a smile. "I'm glad." Lance let out his own sigh as they melted together. There was no place he'd rather be.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. "Erm, Lance? Care to explain what in the great heavens above just took place?" 

He turned his head, cheek still resting on his prince. Three friendly faces stood shocked, in need of answers, like the simple people they were. "Well...we...aren't quite sure yet."

"What does that mean, Lance?" Shiro sounded patient, but his voice was edged with shock, or even frustration. Keith squeezed him that little bit tighter. Pressed him slightly closer.

"I don't know why I can do these things. It just...happened." His voice grew quiet, his mind wandering back to the fateful night when he accidentally rearranged all of the furniture in his bedroom...as well as the large hands on his skin...the hot breath on his neck...the lips on his own...the painful burn...the fullness...the heat-

"When did this start? Why didn't you tell us?"

He frowned. "It had only happened once before." Keith answered for him. "Under...different circumstances." 

"Yes." Lance continued. "It hadn't happened since. Until, just a moment ago, that is... We don't know why it happens. It just does."

"Well, what were your circumstances before? Maybe they have a link." Suddenly, the omega felt much smaller. Felt many more questioning eyes on him. 

Uh oh, Lance thought. This might be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U LIKE LOVELIES<3<3 we meet the clan next chapter :DD SO EXCITED! U BETTER BE EXCITED TOO BC IM SO READY U DONT EVEN KNO-
> 
> p.s Didn't really edit IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- <3 (i love u guys u make quarantine so much easier ;-; ) I TREASURE EVERY LIKE AND COMMENT THANK U SO MUCH :0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated touch, and a warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Hunting tomorrow!! :DD Enjoy this chapter and I'm getting back into the swing of this now :)) <33
> 
> SOZ DIDNT EDIT MY BAD :DD

Lance had found himself in a predicament. 

See, Lance had always been good at lying. Masking the truth by using many more words than need to explain the simple answer. Dancing around it until they either gave up or accepted his complex weave of words. 

So, as he cleared his throat, he took a breath and opened his mouth to speak. But was stopped.

“Our first kiss!” Keith all but blurred out. His hand was firm on Lance waist, squeezing tightly. 

“Our  first  kiss.” The alpha’s eyes didn’t leave Shiro’s, both locked in a stare that spoke many unknown words.

Lance nodded, slowly. Technically, he was right in some sense. It was their first  something. Hence his emphasis on first... alright, he saw what he doing, now.

“Yes. It was a very...emotional night.” Lance added. A little bit of a base wouldn't hurt their cause.

Shiro’s eyes shifted between the two, landing on Keith’s for a silent agreement.

“Alright. We can figure this out later, we need to make some more ground before it gets dark.” Lance could really appreciate the authority of the older man’s voice. Keith had authority, too, that was no secret, but that was more intimidating. Almost scaring people into following him without even meaning to. There was something about Shiro that made you want to follow him.

“Keith, a word.” Before the prince could get a word out, the older man was pulling him off to the side by his arm with a firm expression.

Lance just watched with a needy wince. Shiro was a smart man, and Lance was tempted to say he knew Keith a lot better than he did. So, of course he understood what Keith was trying to say.

He couldn’t hear a word, but could see the flush on Keith cheeks glowing brighter as Shiro all but scolded him firmly, his midnight bangs seemingly falling further over his face as he nodded and winced.

“Don’t worry, Lance. We’ll figure it out.” Hunk placed a securing, heavy hand on the omega’s shoulder. “And whatever it is they’re... _talking_ about, it isn’t bad. Shiro love’s you!”

Lance smiled, his warmth did rub off on everyone. 

Eventually, they continued to move on. Silence rang on loud between the group, lined with both tension and aching tiredness. When the sky began to darken, Lance began to feel heavy. The constant quiet was fueling his exhaustion faster than one of Sendak's rants, and the rocking motion of the horse's steps, along with Keith's warmth and secure arms on either side of him, he was easily lulled to sleep. His eyes grew heavy, and his limbs grew twice as heavy, and before he knew it, he was leaning back into his mate's chest and falling prey to the darkness around him, focusing on the warmth it brought.

It was a dreamless sleep, but it was deep and heavy. And very much needed to help battle the slowly forming dark patches under his eyes. 

He woke to Keith's voice and a sharp ache in his tailbone, the feeling already beginning to snake up his spine. He rasped out a groan.

"Hey, there you are." Keith's amusement was light and soft in his ear. He sighed. The sky was dark and the forest was black. The only light was that of their camp fire, which Shiro was clearly trying to make to bigger. "You slept the whole journey, sleeping beauty."

Lance chuckled weakly, leaning forward to stretch, his joints cracking as he did. "Get me to bed, wolf prince." 

Keith purred, calm in the air of the night, pulling Lance's small frame down from his horse with ease.

They set up their tent quickly, finding a very convenient spot to pitch it. Lodged between a large enough bolder and a thick tree, the drapes covered them on all sides. Along with their numerous blankets, it was very cozy.

Lance flopped down into their little nest with a sigh, now fully awake. He stretched and twisted in the blankets, arching up with a feline like grace, his eyes hooded with something dangerous as he watched his alpha, heated and glowing. Keith faltered for a moment or two, his eyes darkened with something Lance knew all too well. His lips curled up as he pushed his scent even harder. Keith knew what he wanted. The only question was if he was going to follow through. Lance gave him a little nudge, slowly spreading his legs.

Keith fell to his knees. The slow rumble that left his lips sent a wonderful thrill through Lance's body as he crawled up between his long legs, casing a large shadow over the thin omega. He held strong over him, eyes speaking for themselves, deep, dark and swirling. Lance could help but purr as he slowly snaked his legs up to wrap around the other man's hips. 

"Hello, handsome." Lance sang, reaching up to hook around the strong body over him, pulling his head in close to nuzzle and bump at his nose and forehead. "Care to assist?"

"Assist? That could mean many a thing, gorgeous." Keith began to move down his chest, pulling at strings and moving fabric away to mouth at the bronze skin underneath. "You'll have to be more specific."

Lance laughed, slow and luring, melting into a low moan as Keith's sharpened canine dragged across his skin. "You're a smart man, Keithean Black. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I wouldn't want to take that risk, princess. Tell me. What do you want me to do to you." He teased at the edge of Lance's trousers, his chest bared and shining ever so slightly at the kisses and licks that Keith had left there.

Lance's smirk grew into a wide grin. "Whatever you want to do to me. It seems you have a few ideas, alpha." Their heated gazes locked, nearly challenging the other to speak another word. "Do it. Touch me. Take me." He ran a gentle hand through the thick raven mane on his head, gripping tightly. "I dare you." His sapphires sharpened to crystal blades. "Unless you feel you can't...Maybe I'll have to go and get another-"

Lance could finish his sentence before Keith was growling dangerously, crushing Lance's lips to his. Lance held in the prideful chuckle that was bubbling in his throat. His shirt was ripped from his shoulders furiously fast, Lance deciding to give the feral alpha a hand as he lifted his hips, his trousers pulled off him in and discarded in record time, pulling his entire body along the floor in the process.

Lance couldn't help but giggle as Keith stripped, burying his head and lips into his alpha's neck. "Lie down." Keith growled out, half pushing Lance down onto his back. He was immediately on top of him, his lips open wide to mouth at one of Lance's small breast. Lance gasped as he felt the prince's tongue work at his chest, one of his large hands reaching up to caress the barely there swell of his front, tweaking roughly at the perky nipple there. The other slowly snaking down to touch and tease at Lance's heat. He was rough. Hard and wild as he worked with his talented mouth and magic hands. Those fingers ran over the sensitive lips of his slicking entrance before slipping inside, two at once, which came as a shock. 

He moaned out, louder than he'd hoped, his free hand flying up to slap over his mouth. Keith growled at it. 

"What? You had such a big mouth a moment ago. Why cover it?" Keith pulled it away, pinning it to the soft blankets under them as his other hand continued to work, pumping roughly, curling and stretching inside him, the heat twisting in his gut causing his thighs to tremble. 

Lance could only whimper. "Take me."

"Are you sure? I might be enough for you." He wasn't hostile, but still heated. Lance keened at the possessive streak in his alpha. "You want someone else, omega?"

"No!" He didn't care how loud he was anymore, sitting up to wrap himself as tight as he could around Keith. "Never! Never. I _never_ want anyone else to touch me, ever. Only you." Lance held on tight. He felt sick at the thought, his stomach moaning and twisting. He nuzzled in close to that safe smoky smell that his alpha brought. "You're the only one that makes me feel safe...I was just teasing..." He mumbled quietly into the crook of his shoulder. The prince chuckled as he pulled back.

"I know, my love. You're my beautiful angel. All mine. And I can't wait to see you heavy with my pups." His voice had calmed to a rumble as he cradled the back of Lance's head, cheeks still flushed. Lance leaned in to nuzzle against his face, unable to think of anything else to do. His scent had flared into an inferno of arousal, and Lance didn't know whether to be frightened or excited. "Now turn around and show me who you really want." Excited. Definitely excited. If he had a cat's tail, it would be straight as a pole, and possibly vibrating with pure anticipation.

He was spinning around and arching up faster than he could think, presenting himself. Keith was against him in an instant, his alarmingly large length full and hard against his rear. It wasn't long before Keith was pushing himself inside, but once the tip was clear, he slid home with a sharp thrust. 

Lance cried out, moaning at the burning sensation that tingled around his entrance, yet mingling with the pleasure that came with knowing his alpha was so deep, his hips and balls pressed firm against his ass.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Keith had draped himself across the omegas back, Lance head in line with his chest. He had to lean back and hunch over to press his lips to his omega's pointed ear. Lance trembled and mewled under him, clenching tight at the fact his mate's body was so much bigger than his own. 

"Please..."

Keith had no mercy as he immediately began to pound into his mate. Lance couldn't help but yell and keen as his body jolted, Keith's bruising grip on his hip teetering on painful as their skin slapped together in the quiet of the tent. His heat clamped down on the thick length thrusting in and out of him, the sound of slick loud in his ears and tickling his thighs as it trickled down and made a mess on both him and Keith. His own moans and little noises melted together with the alpha's grunts and pants over him. It was like he was panting like a dog, or rather a wolf, growling and rumbling in pleasure as he did what his most basic instincts told him to. 

Lance was sure he'd heard a few whines and quiet yips as he lowered himself completely cover the other boy's small frame, humping into him like a hound on their masters leg. It made Lance excited for his own heat. People said that it would be a living Hell for him. That no one would ever want to spend a heat with him. That he'd just have to suffer and cry like the pathetic creature he was as the pain took over. But, somehow, Lance didn't think that was very true anymore. And if this was the treatment he received outside of heat, he could only dream and fantasize about what he was going to get when it actually arrived. 

Maybe Keith could read minds, because he began thrust harder, faster, ruthlessly snapping his hips forward into the wet, heat around him, pulling little gasps and sighs from his mate. Feeling his walls shape and mold around the massive member inside him, his insides pushing forward as his body made room.

The feeling shocked him so intensely it was almost borderline painful. And Lance couldn’t deny the fact that with his sharp claws lodged into his side like white hot pins, and piercing teeth sunken into the skin of his shoulder as he growled like a feral beast, he was very much enjoying that pain. It balanced, or rather, enhanced the nerve burning pang of pleasure that came every time his length brushed past that sweet, sweet spot, and the spear-like tip nailed into that inferno-like wall, deep, deep, deep inside his body. 

And he was grateful for the hazy lack of rationality that was pumping into his brain with every jolting thrust. 

He bit his lip, teeth slowly dragging across the plush flesh there. He would lose himself tonight. And hear about it tomorrow. But he just couldn’t find it in himself to care.

It was a long while before the two young lovers had mated themselves out to rest.

But, even as he lay, warm and glowing happily, purring like the cat that got the cream, and half draped over his beloved like a blanket of flesh, his mind wouldn’t rest.

He watched Keith’s chest rise and fall with every quite breath, occasionally feeling the hot mist of splash over his forehead. He watched his face, scarred and usually firm, relax into a neutral calm, his bangs still semi struck to his forehead and temple.

Lance let his nimble fingers dance over the pale expanse of his chest before reaching up to run them over his cheek. 

So soft. Kind. He was scary and rude at first glance, but Lance knew under all of  those sharp gazes and cold expressions, was a boy who craved a loving word or a friend to trust over the wild breeze of adventure.

Lance snuggled him closer. He would do whatever he needed to do to give Keith what he wanted. To never let him down. To be reliable and strong. He would be there.

And if that meant shoving a raw caribou heart down his throat in front of the entire village, then so be it.

He knew adjusting to the way of life there would be difficult. Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe it would be easy and it would come naturally to him.

He took another glance up his love’s face, still with sleep, but heavy with clear exhaustion that could no longer be covered with a strong expression.

Only time could tell. But he was determined to try his best. 

By the time the sun came into view and the birds began to sing, Lance hadn't slept much. He'd spent most of the night curled up by Keith, his head rising and falling as it rested on his chest. He'd found comfort in rubbing his stomach, the warm feeling of having his pup and alpha safely by his side in a nest of blankets was easy on the mind and soothing for his nerves, as well as the ache that continuously pulsed in his abdomen from constantly being on edge. It was like having someone mental caress all the knots out of his muscles.

Yet, with his body relaxed and melted into his alpha's side, he still couldn't convince himself to sleep. He thought he'd rather just watch over. Like a silent guardian. It felt much better for his head, although he knew that he was in no danger. 

But he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when Keith stirred, taking in a bigger breath as he twisted and whined. Maybe he should have gotten a little shut eye.

"Good morning, handsome." He giggled as Keith sat up, his raven hair randomly licked up in some places. Wasn't too far off what it normally looked like.

Keith smirked as he stretched, all of those defined muscles suddenly becoming a whole lot more visible. Lance smiled a lazy smile. He got so lucky.

"How did you sleep, my sweet?" Lance purred as Keith pulled him onto his lap, holding him close. Lance melted with a soft mewl.

"Fine. I prefer your bed." Keith rumbled, voice still raspy with sleep but lined with a sly grin. "I'm surprised you're awake. Are you alright?"

"Always assuming the worst, my darling." Lance ran a finger along his jaw, press a sweet kiss to his cheek. "I'm wonderful. 

Keith nuzzled in close with a deep breath, grumbling at the smell of his omega's sweet, sweet scent.

"Are you ready for today?" 

"Absolutely." Not.

Absolutely not.

* * *

"Look!" Ezor yelled through the silence, pointing over the head of her horse. "There it is! Finally."

Lance near about threw up in his mouth. In fact, he did, a little bit, and it burned his throat enough to make him cough and choke.

"You have nothing to fear, my love. It's okay."

"Damn it, I hate when you read my scent."

Keith chuckled behind him. He didn't respond, but pressed a firm kiss to his temple.

Every rocking step was more and more rapid until Lance's head was spinning. The little brown huts and tents were slowly coming closer and closer. They became clearer through the trees as they grew thinner and thinner.

Lance sunk into Keith's chest. He tried to shuffle back, to no avail. No. No, no. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. He just needed a minute.

He saw a couple of figures. One began to jump and wave. More came out to gather in a group. 

"I...I...Keithean..." The horse didn't stop. Voice's began to filter through to his ears. "Keith."

People began to rush forward. "Keith...Keith..." His lip began to tremble. "I...I can't..."

"Yes, you can. You can do this, baby." Keith held his hand tightly in his. "I've got you."

Children arrived by the horses side. Keith chuckled as they awed and pulled at the cape of his loyal beast. A few began to ask questions and point at Lance while others played with Kosmo, who was obviously excited to be home.

"So pretty-"

"What's he called-"

"Can he speak-"

Suddenly, they were entering the edges of their village and next thing he knew, they were trying to move through a crowd of people. A lot of waving and laughing, questions and voices were all thrown at Lance simultaneously. He held onto Keith's arm very tightly. When their horse stopped in the centre of their clan's home, Lance saw a woman, nearly identical to Keith. Krolia, he remembered, the queen. And Keith's mother...

She looked just as strong and fiery as her own pup. She was tall and confident and elegant, and Lance was petrified. He didn't even realise Keith had hoped off Red before he was reaching up to help him down. He took it with a shaky hand, basically falling off the poor creature and into Keith embrace. 

People, voices, noise, noise, noise, no space, no air, no air, no air. He backed up, cloak around him, right into the Red. His limbs tingled and his feet were numb. His lungs weren't big enough, and his throat was too narrow. He closed his eyes, wishing he could see the sun over all those heads, suddenly towering over him. He was cold. No, no he was hot. He was sweating. He was seeing double. It was too much. Too much, too much, too much.

"-ance. Lance!" Keith beside him in an instant. When did he crouch down? "Everyone step back! Give him some space, please!"

Lance mewled. He whined for his alpha. He whined and whined and whined. He felt arms wrap around his small, shaking, body, holding him close, tight, like a shield. Like wings around him. His heart slowly sank back into his chest and eased up on his rib cage. Keith's calming hushes came through the sudden quiet, only whispers around them.

Then there was another hand on his knee. He took his buried head out of Keith's chest to look at the hand on his knee. He gazed up at the mauve coloured face smiling down at him. He took a breath.

"Hello. Lance, right?" He voice was strong and wise. Beautiful. Her hair was nearly as messy as Keith's, though two different shades of purple. Her eyes burned with knowledge and tactical swiftness that her mind and body held. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. My son has taken his time, but you're every bit as lovely as he's told me."

He felt his nerves both calm and spike at the same time. Like he was safe, of course he was he was in his alpha's arms and his mother was extremely kind, but he wished to impress her so badly. His lips curled up.

"Hello... Keith has told me a lot about you too. He didn't mention how beautiful you were, your the fiercest omega I've ever seen."

The queen laughed, standing slowly, helping both of the men up. Lance didn't stray from Keith's arms. "Well, how could he when he's too busy admiring you. This is where your instinct comes in handy, and I'm glad you followed it. You picked well, Keithean."

"Technically, I was forced, and for that, I thank you, mother." He pressed a kiss to Lance's head. Krolia threw her head back in a laugh, bending over to hold her stomach.

"Come on, Keith. My handsome, one and only child. My love. Do you truly think I would have made you marry someone you didn't love? As soon as you started sending me those letters, I knew you'd be happy. You always follow your gut feeling, and I knew you would now. I knew you'd find someone. Why do you think I sent you so far south? If you didn't find someone, you'd be going west. Then East. You'd find someone eventually. Luckily, you did first try, and I trust your choice, son."

"Oh...Thank you." Keith laughed out a breath, before melting into a soft smile. 

Krolia stepped forward to embrace her son, cupping both Lance and Keith's cheeks, all before reaching up to ruffle their hair. "I love you, Keithean. And I'm excited to see what a wonderful person you've decided to mate with."

Keith chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I love you, too, Krolia."

"Now," she whispered, "Let's get you something to eat and introduce Lance to the rest of the clan. They're eager to meet you."

Things went fast after that. Lance felt rushed as he when into the biggest tent he'd ever seen, being plonked down next to a warm fire and onto a soft mat, a bowl of hot water placed in front of him by an old lady, a smile of her face as she put his hands in it, which felt heavenly. He thanked her as she felt, Shiro and Keith entering the tent soon after.

"How you feeling, Lance? Any better?" Shiro asked as he shucked off his heavy armor like layers. Keith flopped down beside him.

"Yes, thank you. It feels like...a home. Even if I've only been here for a few minutes, it feels good. Safe. I suppose I was just overwhelmed."

"That's alright." Krolia's voice came in from behind him. "I know exactly how you feel. The same thing happened me."

"But you didn't let that stop you, your Highness!" A new voice arrived the tent, bright and full of confidence. Lance whipped around to see a short...boy? Girl? Teenager. They strolled in, pale skin and fair hair. "My mother wouldn't stop telling me how strong and brave you were."

"Ah, yes, I missed you, too, Pidge."

"Greetings, Keithean. I indeed missed your big, stinky, dog-smell. How was it up in Altea?"

"Why don't you ask Lance? He lived there all his life."

"Oh, course!" Suddenly, Pidge, was plonked down on his other side, sandwiching him between Keith. "Nice to meet you. I'm Pidge."

"Nice to meet you, too, Pidge."

"I'm Keith's best friend. And as his advisor, I just need to ask... what are you thinking? If you leave tonight, no one will know where you've gone, you can get ou-"

"Thank you, Pidge! What a delight you are."

Lance laughed, giggling sweetly. "I already like you. Although I do like Keith's smell. But, just between me and you, he does get a bit clingy when he's sleeping. It's like I'm his personal body pillow."

"Hey, you're not so innocent either! If I'm not wrapped around you, like you said you liked, your _on top_ of me." 

Lance chuckled, taking his hands out of the water and shaking them in Keith's direction. "You say I should always get the best. And you happen to be very comfortable, Keithean." He sang, crawling a little closer to dry his hands on the alpha's shirt. Keith smirked. 

"Only the best for you, dearest."

"This is still strange. Keith hated all of his suitors. You must be very special." Krolia chuckled.

"Speaking of. Is Naska around here? She see how much better Lance is than her? Yeah, I wouldn't even call it competition. She has no chance."

"She wouldn't anyway. I would choose death over her hand. And I would sacrifice myself for Lance if I had to. That's the major difference." Keith grumbled, reaching for his omega. Lance happily obliged, shuffling forward to sit by his alpha, laying his head on his stomach as Keith ran his fingers through his love's short chestnut hair.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Naska is just passionate." Krolia scolded.

"And a stalker." Pidge mumbled. "And I know you still don't believe me, but I know what I saw. And Hunk saw it, too."

"I care for both of you, and unless I see for myself, I can't do anything proper."

"But she tried to drown Acxa! Which was brainless, seen as Acxa is a much better hunter than her."

"I know. But she had redeemed herself. Well...tried at least. She has one chance left, and if she even looks at Lance funny, she'll have more to worry about than hungry bears." Krolia's voice was heavy and dark. She meant business. Lance didn't know whether to be frightened or feel extremely safe. But, seen as she basically told Lance she would defend him with extreme ferocity, he felt quite secure in that tent with her, his adoring alpha, and two new friends that he already cared for more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked my dearies :P <<33 They next chapter will be VERY interesting~~ And coming soon!....just as soon as i post the next chapter of GH...WHICH WILL ALSO BE HERE LIKE TOMORROW <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces and heart races. Literally.
> 
> Trigger Warning: A bit of blood and gore (but no injuries) and don't read this if your eating :I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are SSPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDIN UP BOIS :D (IM back from my holiday and things are getting things going again my break is over)
> 
> also...I know it's late...but...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!! MY BABBY BOII I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THEY OWN MY ASS ITS BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS THEY--
> 
> :00...:))

The first night Lance spent in the Northern kingdom was...interesting. An array of emotions came over him as each hour passed, and it made his head spin and eyes see double. He was excited. Exhausted. Relieved. Nervous. Lucky for him, Keith's mother was alarmingly aware of those overwhelming feelings and kept him under her wing at all times. Lance was tempted to say that she was more fiercely protective than Keith was. And he was _fierce_.

She listened to everything he had to say, and didn't take pity on him when he explained his past pains. She didn't treat him like a kicked puppy, or coo or pout at him like he was a child. She just listened. And agreed. And that sent a whole new wave of respect and warmth through Lance's chest.

She understood. She knew. And with that new information, Lance looked deep into those eyes, pale yellow and dark, piercing and sharp as a knife, and he saw a whole world of emotions, soft and hard, passion and pain, she'd seen them all. And through that, the two omega's bonded. 

They chatted with the odd chuckle for hours. Keith actually dozed of beside them. The other's went back to their own homes.

"So, did Keith explain our ceremonies to you?" Krolia smiled, taking a sip of her cooling tea. 

Lance smiled back with a nod. "The Dueling of Kit and the Northern Mating Ceremony."

"That's right. Are you ready?"

"I didn't really think about them. I just want to power through when the time comes. I know I can do it."

Krolia chuckled. Lance gave her a confused looked. "That's the way to do it. When I did, I was scared, anyone would be, and it was hard, but once it's done...it is completely worth it." Her face softened as she gazed at her son. She reached over to run her hand through his thick raven mane. He stirred. 

Lance couldn't help but melt. He would have his own pup soon. He truly understood the feeling, despite not having even seen them yet. He still knew what that soft expression meant. What it felt like. And he was sure it would explode into something much stronger once he actually held his pup for the first time. Which wouldn't be too long with the way time was flying by. He was nearly a month in.

"And Keith will put up a very, very fierce fight, Lance."

Lance frowned. Fight? Why would he fight? "Why would he need to fight?"

"Oh, I thought he had already explained it. The Dueling of Kit. He'll fight anyone who thinks they're more worthy than he is. Or rather, they'll fight him, for your hand and for the rule. Here in the North, our rule is of the strongest alphas, of the royal bloodline or not. Although, it's never strayed from Keith's ancestors. They just have the strongest spirit. But, it usually includes a mate. Like a prize to the alpha if they're victorious."

Lance grew a little bit pale. He felt the blood leave his cheeks. His brows arched.

"So...If Keith loses?" He whispered.

"He won't. Trust me. Keith's happiness is my main priority, and I knew this day would come one day. If that meant pushing him as hard as I could, then so be it. He's had my help, as well as Shiro's. He's the best hunter in our clan."

Lance took a breath. He thought back to the night they met. He'd destroyed the pub and sent two dirty alpha's running with their tails between their legs. "Keith told me you were the best hunter." He gave her a small smile.

Her lips curled into a sly smirk. "Someone had to teach him."

"Bullshit..." Keith coughed out from behind them, not moving. It looked like he hadn't moved an inch. His eye cracked open and his mouth formed a smile.

"I don't know, Keithean...She's definitely better with her verbal blade." Lance giggled, flopping down on top of his alpha, crushing him.

Keith just growled playfully, wrapping around him and tickling his sides. Lance's sweet laughter rang out like bells in the large tent. He pressed a kiss to his omega's head.

"I really like your mother." Lance whispered loudly, as if it were a secret, curling up into Keith as he did. "She's very impressive."

Keith smiled down at him, amused. "I know." He whispered back. "She's the scariest mother ever, and not to me, just the pour alpha's who think they're above her, because they really aren't." He chuckled at the thought as if it was something completely ridiculous. Alpha's above Krolia? Oh, please.

Lance smiled, hiding under his alpha's warm blanket and curling up into a ball. A yawn left his lips.

"Hey, Keith?" Krolia whispered loudly. Of course she would play along. She was truly amazing in that way.

"Yes?" Keith all but whisper-shouted. Lance chuckled under the blanket.

"I think your love is very sweet. I like him a lot."

Lance melted as pride swelled inside him. He knew the prince was smiling as he nuzzled his head through the thin blanket. "I know. I like him a lot, too." 

Lance fell prey to sleep soon after that, barely lifting his head as Keith carefully carried him into their tent through the cold air, slightly smaller than the one they'd been sitting in. He barely registered Keith's voice praising him as he drifted off, misty encouragement floating above him as he sunk into the warmth. Tomorrow would be an ordeal, but tonight, he would rest.

When he woke, it felt like time had passed, and he vaguely remembered dreaming of green, yellow light and softness, then blue and white and black. Then red. Deep, dark swirling red that dripped and dripped into the white plains of imaginary existence. 

His eyes found light first. Then his body registered heat. Keith's heat beside him. Curled around him like a kitten in a box. Lance felt his lips curl into a lazy smile, his muscles stretching and twisting as he arched, joints popping as he groaned. He sat up, fixing his clothes before roughly tussling his mate's hair. Keith barely grumbled beside him, rolling onto his side.

"Early..." He groaned, eyes fluttering open, only to slowly drop again. Lance leaned in with a hum to kiss his temple.

"So handsome." He chirped, twirling that long raven mane in his fingers. The prince chuckled under his hand, voice raspy and deep with sleep. He brought his hand up to cover Lance's.

"Are you ready?" He pressed his lips to Lance palm as he sat up, rolling his neck in the process.

Lance purred. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Keith huffed out a laugh before leaning in close. "No one's ever going to touch you in the way I have. You're mine, and it's going to stay that way." Lance smirked, bumping their noses together. 

"Good. I trust you. Plus, watching you fight is more of a treat for me...Seeing how strong you are..."

Keith growled, finally crushing their lips together in a heated kiss, pulling a wild shrill of glee from Lance as they fell back into the nest of blankets. He sighed in delight. He felt good here.

They quickly had to break apart. Pidge and Ezor arrived at their tent with a woman Lance hadn't seen before.

"Wakey wakey! It's you first big day, so let's get you up and ready!" Ezor, always so full of energy. 

"Keith, let the poor boy rest. Good God, I knew you were desperate but come on." Pidge sniggered, already aiming an arrow of verbal abuse at the prince. Keith just rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Good morning." Lance smiled sweetly, barely able to get his greeting out before Ezor was yanking him up by his arm.

"Morning." The stranger with them spoke. She didn't look overly happy about things, but wasn't hostile. Just...serious. 

"Hello. My name is Lance. It's nice to meet you." 

"Acxa."

Keith was rescuing him from Ezor before she could pull him from the tent, wrapping an arm around him to help him stay put. "It's good to see you, again."

"You, too, Keith. Hunts haven't been the same." She gave a small smile. Keith chuckled. 

"I assume you mean better."

"I mean boring. However, I am glad you finally found yourself a mate. I'm sure we'll be good friends. I'll have your back." He gave Lance a firm expression as she held out her arm. Lance took it, mirroring her confidence in his smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will. You seem like great company." She reminded him of Keith, the first time they met, all grumpy and brooding. Nearly isolated.

"We're here to-"

"Help you get ready! Come on!" Ezor arrived on Acxa's shoulder with a pounce, bouncing on her knees. "You speak so _slowly_ , let's get moving!"   
  


Today would be very interesting.

Lance was quickly ushered away from Keith by his arms, glancing over his shoulder to see the alpha waving with an amused smile, Shiro on his way towards him.

He was pulled through the cold village to a nearby hut. His feet burned as the snow melted under them. He grimaced and cringed as he slowly lost the feeling in his toes.

“Alright, Lance, let’s get you cleaned up.” Pidge held open sheet as the other omega’s ducked under the entryway.

He was greeted by an old woman, who looked shocked to see him, a figure so different from the locals. But, when Lance gave her a shy smile, her face melted into welcoming wrinkly smile, too. 

They silently ushered him closer, around the corner of the thin sheet she had hanging up. He shuffled closer, seeing the small wooden tub placed there. It was full of water, and by the look of the steam rising off of it, it was nice warm.

The small, hunched woman made movements with her hands, nodding in Ezor’s direction.

“What is she saying?” Lance questioned timidly.

“She said that she’s surprised she’s lived long enough to meet a male omega.” She watched more as the woman’s face formed an expression of amusement. Ezor laughed behind her hand. “And to see Keith get married. To the same boy no less.”

“Oh.” Lance chuckled to himself as she nodded to him, eyes bright and thin hair braided down her back. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

She enthusiastically took his hands, shaking them and smiling up at him.

“What’s your name?” 

“Her name’s Maggie. She’s the oldest omega in the whole clan. She’s also the nicest person in the whole village.” Pidge explained.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why can’t she speak?” Lance watched as she let go of his hands to waddle around the small tub, dipping her own in the water to test the temperature before shaking the water off.

“Her had her tongue sliced off when she was young. She was probably sassier than Pidge. Well...just as sassy as Pidge.” Acxa explained, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

“Where do you think I got it from?” Pidge rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

“Alright, beauty. Strip!” Ezor clapped her hands together, her excitement barely contained.

“Pardon?” Lance whipped around to question her, his heart jumping in his chest.

“Maggie’s going to help you wash for the ceremony. You look wonderful!”

Lance shrunk a little bit. Or, at least, his chest did. He didn’t like exposing himself. Keith was the only one who had seen him so bare and vulnerable.

“It’s alright Lance, we’ll give you some privacy.” Acxa soothed as she dragged Ezor away by her shoulder. The girl groaned.

“Forgive me for being excited. Plus, Keith is one lucky guy, I just wanna see...”

They rounded the corner of the sheet, leaving him alone with Maggie on the other side, though they could still hear each other.

Maggie’s shoulders moved as she chuckled silently at the awkward expression on Lance’s face, holding up a hand and slowly turning around so that he back was to him.

He sighed. Whatever. They were omega’s, too. His closest allies. He would have to get used to such closeness. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing...

He gradually stripped of his clothes, toeing at the water before stepping and dropping into the warmth around his ankles. It was teetering on painful, but it was nice to be out of the cold.

He closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. The heat around him was melting the tension from his muscles and the steam helped him satisfy the ache in his throat and nose from the coolness in the air. It made him sleepy.

His eyes didn’t even bother to open as a gentle hand stroked his hair. It was relaxing to no end. He didn’t even realise he was leaning into it until he heard the small chuckle behind him.

His eyes fluttered open as the hand left his hair. He watched as Maggie waddled towards a small table and returned with a bottle of oil or lotion. He wasn’t quite sure.

The small welcoming expression on her wrinkled face never left as she poured the mixture onto her hands and rubbed it into his hair. Her hands were firm and tougher than he expected on his scalp.

He couldn’t help but close his eyes again. And although the feeling felt incredible, he still couldn’t push away the small sickly slime of guilt and sadness. He didn’t deserve to be treated with such kindness. He wasn’t royalty. Or wealthy. He would be in the right mind to stand up and offer to wash Maggie’s hair for being so kind.

He had always washed his own hair. His own face. His own clothes. That’s just how life was for him. And now here he was, sitting useless and pampered. 

The last time someone did something like that for him was when his mother dropped him a basin of cold water and made his older sister scrub him down before their father got home and kicked off. He never washed in front of their father. He would always be enraged by the look of his  omega son. His foul seed.

The boy sighed once more. Keith wouldn’t be like that with their children. He would carry them on his shoulders and make them laugh. He’d help Lance wash their little faces and wrap them up in oversized towels. Help Lance soothe their pups when a nightmarereined over the dark, and hold them close, rock them back and forth until they were sound asleep in the safety of their parents arms.

A small curl formed on Lance’s lips. He would take care of his little angels like no one had done for him.

He supposed he had to bring them into the world first. But he didn’t have to think about that right now.

He could think of that a different time in the future.

He was brought out of his thought when a gush of water was dumped over his head. He quickly sat up with a gasp, hands coming up to wipe the water from his eyes.

Maggie was chuckling behind him, patting his shoulder. Lance chuckled, too.

“Ok, ok, you got me. Maggie, one, Lance, zero.” Lance grinned as the old woman nodded as if her victory was obvious. Which it was.

The room fell quiet as Lance though of things to say. He shank in the tub.

“Maggie?” 

The woman nodded as she sat down beside the tub. She was listening.

“If you don’t mind me asking..,Do you have any children?”

The omega waved a hand, her face contorting into an expression on amusement. Of course she did.

She held up her hands. Eight fingers. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Eight pups?!”

Maggie smiled.

“How? How did you manage? I have four siblings and my mother could barely stand us.”

The omega simply grabbed his ear and pulled on it, not enough to hurt. She let go and clapped her hands together, dusting them off.

Lance laughed. “I suppose that is a very good method.”He gazed at his knees. “You’ll have to teach me.”

Maggie squinted as him, round, wide eyes now sharp and harsh.

Lance held in a small whimper. 

Her brown eyes moved around him, up and down, all before melting into something cotton soft. Her slightly poured lips curled into a smile. 

She raised a frail hand to tap her nose. Scent. Of course she knew that scent.

He brought his eyes up to look at Maggie with a worried expression.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

She brought her fingers up to draw them across her lips. ‘ My lips are sealed .’ How ironic.

Lance gave her an exasperated look. “You are sassy.” He giggled. “And thank you. For doing all of this.”

The old omega waved a hand once again. But then she held up a finger, leaning forward just a fraction.

She tapped on her temple before reaching round a tapping on Lance’s back. Tracing the scar on his back, to be precise.

“You want to know what happened?”

She frowned, sympathetic, but nodded still. Lance shrugged. He didn’t mind.

“My father was a nasty man. He would hit me and my siblings with his belt. One day, I suppose I angered him enough for him to get a blazing rod and lash it across my back like a branding iron.”

He hand came to his shoulder as the other covered her mouth in shock. This time she shook her head no.

“It’s alright. I only lived with them until I was thirteen. I have Keith now. What happened to you was horrible.”

Maggie gave her own small shrug before grabbing his hand. They were the same in some sense. They didn’t have very good childhoods, but they had good lives now. At least, Maggie had lived one. Lance just had to wait and see.

He just had to get past this ceremony.

Time flew by after that, however. He was pulled out of the bath once he was scrubbed and his hair was rinsed of the oil, leaving it smelling like lavender, which, Lance had to admit, made him very happy. Hopefully Keith would enjoy that.

The rest of the girls rushed in to help out just as Maggie helped wrap him in a towel. Ezor helped dry him off while Pidge stood on a stool to rub his scalp with another towel. 

He held the towel around his chest, which was slowly swelling which made the girls raise their eyebrows in question, but they kept their mouths shut.

They used a lotion on his arms and legs, rubbing him down. He flushed a brilliant scarlet and stuttered as he asked what they were doing.

“It’s a good luck charm. Smelling like lavender. It’s hard to come across around these parts, so we only use it when it really matters. That, and hopefully it’ll help calm you down.” Pidge explained.

“O-Oh. That makes sense.”

“Yes. Now, let us help you put this on.” Acxa held out a white, robe looking garment. Lance held his towel a closer.

Maggie waddled between the girls, waving a hand and taking the robe from Acxa’s grasp.

“Alright. We’ll be just outside. Once you’re ready, we’ll take you to the ceremony grounds.”

Lance took a deep breath. He wouldn’t let fear control him. He could keep his the contents of his stomach inside his body. His nerves would get to him. 

He did his best to think of once the ceremony was over, and how proud Keith and Krolia would be of him as he stepped into the white gown.

It hung on him like a dress, loose, but heavy. His arms were bare, but it was draped over every other inch of his body.

Maggie left him with a friendly smile and an encouraging pat on the back. He could do this. For Keith. For their pup. For himself.

“Ready?” Acxa questioned as Lance round the corner. He gave a firm nod, hiding the cold, cold fear that raked his form.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

As they lead him to the tent, bare feet burning and arms freezing to his sides, he felt sick and deeply disappointed that he didn’t savor his time in the warmth and safety of that warm bath. 

No matter, there was no going back now.

The sound of muttering voices blended together in his head as he entered the tent. The white filtering in through the drapes blinded him light a spotlight in the theatre. He saw people stood in a circle, gathered like a ring of snakes around the raised platform he was being lead up onto.

He didn’t hear any of the girls words as their hands left his back. His knees were trembling under his white robe, and his breath came in short puffs. 

He would be sick. All over himself. In front of the entire village. He couldn’t breath anymore. His hands flew to his chest. He held them there, tight and trembling. 

He heard laughter somewhere in the sea of dark faces, unable to make them out threw the dim light and the water building in his eyes. Whistles and hoots were thrown at him as he stepped back, trying to get out of the light, but his feet wouldn’t move how he wanted them to.

Then a large hand was on his back. And an ashy, smoky, musky scent washed over him. His guardian angel had come to rescue him. 

“Hello, my love.” Oh, that voice could bring him to his knees in moments. Could thaw through the coldest of moods.

Lance all but buried himself into that body. He snuggled in close to that heat and heavy alpha musk and prayed he would whisper into his ear and tell him he didn’t have to do that silly tradition.

“Keith...” He whimpered, still trembling terribly. He only realised the room had grown quiet when he heard his voice through Keith’s chest.

“It’s ok, Lance. You’re ok.”

He managed to gaze up at Keith’s features, and although it usually wouldn’t be a task at all and rather a treat, this time he just wanted to stay buried in the firmness of his chest. Engulfed by the thick fur around his broad shoulders.

“Are you ready?” He purred, rumbling deeply. Lance pouted a small pout. Puppy eyes usually worked. “Be a good boy for me.” He whispered. Oh no. Not now, Lance could never keep it together when Keith lowered his voice. “I’ll give you a wonderful treat tonight if you be a good boy, my good boy.”

Lance whimpered for a different reason. “I can do it.”

“That’s my good omega. You can do it.” Keith repeated. His chin was pressed to Lance’s temple, his hands firm on his hips. He was whispering low, raspy yet thick and silky, like honey or chocolate, dripping from his lips and filling Lance with encouragement. “I love you.” 

And before Lance could even say it back, he was leaving him, dripping down into the pit. But his eyes, those amethyst eyes never left him. 

Lance had meaning. He had to. So he stood tall. He wouldn’t let anyone think low of him. Especially not now. He could, he would, prove himself to a good mate.

The tent went quiet, not a breath to be heard. Krolia was stood beside him, tall and beautiful, but oh so terrifying. She looked as pretty as a flower, but that flower had thorns as sharp as blades, and colour as vibrant and enticing as jewels.

“Welcome. Today will be a day for the ages. We will welcome Lance McClain into our clan, and into our home as the new mate of my son. However, that can only happen if the needs of our traditions are met. First, Lance will prove himself worthy of our ranks. And, if worthy, any alpha entitled enough can challenge the prince for his hand, and for the throne if they so desire.” The energy in the tent grew as she spoke, low and full of power, but the pit was beginning to stir, anticipation and excitement heavy in the air.

Lance’s nose wrinkled at the suffocating musky of alphas scents trying to overpower each other.

“Alright boys, calm your selves. You are men, not pups.” But then Krolia chuckled, shooting Lance a small wink. “Well, we’ll see if that’s true later, won’t we.” Laughter rang quietly through the crowd. Lance kept his gaze mostly on Keith, seeing Shiro and Hunk and Pidge squeezing through the bodies to get to him. He barely gave them a nod before his eyes were back on Lance.

“Ready?” Krolia whispered. Lance nodded, firm and masked with confidence he was desperately trying his best to convince himself he had.

“Wonderful. Try not to think about the taste, just shove it down your throat.” Krolia stepped back with an encouraging smile, just as a girl stepped forward to hand him the heart.

Red and big, heavy and slimy with blood, Lance tried not to heave at the sight of it, the bloody chunk of muscle slid into his open palms.

“You may begin...” Was all that he heard before he was left alone on the platform, left prey to the hungry eyes on him.

For Keith. For their pup. Pauline told him heart and brain were good for pregnancy.

So with a deep breath, he brought the flesh pipes and dense muscle to his lips and took the biggest bite his jaw could manage.

The smell was horrendous. It was earthy, but so gag worthy it nearly made him vomit on the spot. It was heavy in his mouth, smooth, but veiny on his tongue, and not in a good way...if you know what he means. 

He could feel the wet on his mouth, the blood splashing and squirting into his mouth and onto his cheeks, dripping down his chin.

His brain panicked at the feeling of raw meat in his mouth, the shitty, copper tang of flesh and blood overwhelming this mouth and nose, closing his throat and reaching down to squeezing and poke at his stomach, playing with his gag reflex like a stick stabbing at a dead animal. He didn’t dare chew.

But, gagging and desperate to spit the awful shit in his mouth out to the floor, he kept his mouth shut, and, although with great difficulty, he swallowed the bite whole. He choked and coughed and held his stomach, but he kept in down.

There was muttering around him. He found Keith’s eyes, sweating and hot and sticky. He knew he looked awful, but at the moment he couldn’t find it in him to care. So, gazing into his alpha’s deep, dark crystal orbs, he took another bite.

The blood squirted around him, staining the white of his gown, the sound wet and squelching as he bit into the heart once again. And again. Again. Again, again, again.

He fell to his knees half way through. He saw unfamiliar faces pushing through to get a better look at him. Keith had circled around to get closer.

His stomach was pained and his throat burned at the resistance of being sick, causing him to drool and spit as his mouth prepared for the acid from his insides. He felt full, but he kept going, tired and panting with effort, but he couldn’t stop. He mustn’t stop.

With a third of the heart left, Lance was trembling. He wanted to stop. To stick his fingers down his throat and allow the release, to relax, to have a drink of water and a nice cool bath to wash himself off, all before rushing into the arms of his alpha and being held and hushed and kissed. That would be a good way to end this horrible day.

But he had to keep going. He made the mistake of chewing, having to hold his bloody hand to his lips to make sure the chuck up in his throat stayed there, swallowing it back down. It crunched under his teeth, and it made him whine with disgust.

Eventually, however, the torture stopped. With one last gasping breath, he swallowed the stretchy, chewy, dense flesh of the caribou heart. The thought of finishing the heart didn’t fill him with relief like he thought it would, rather, making his throat realise he had just finished on an entire heart, and it make him gag and fall to his hands and knees. 

But he recovered. Covered in blood from his hands to his face to his cloths, he stood, shaky, and took a deep breath. He’d done what he was asked.

Some of the few omega’s in the pit began to wail in a strange cheer. Perhaps in disappointment. The alpha’s looked hungry. Dangerous. 

But Keith was on him in a second, lifting him high and burying his nose and face into his stomach, happily rumbling as he circled the platform, letting everyone see just how wonderful his omega was.  _His __omega_.

All he had to do was keep it down as he watched his alpha battle for his hand. Or rather, watch as other alpha's his fight his mate for his hand. He trusted Keith. Keith protected him from two sleaze balls the first night they met. He could do this. And he would fight for him.

He could keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, they really make me feel good. BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, i hope u r having a great day <3
> 
> Also IMPORTANT-  
> every fanfic i have is getting continued, i'm not forgetting about them or anything like that, but i just needed a break to handle my mental health, but i'm feeling better now :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a beautiful thing. Hard. But definitely worth fighting for.
> 
> Trigger Warning for violence. (But u guys are all TOUGH BOIS anyway >:D) <\-- lmao it looks like he has a double chin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI :D I HOPE U ENJOY THIS
> 
> P.S
> 
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY U GORGEOUS RAISIN !! IM FORCING U <3
> 
> Good Hunting will be updated on 26-08-20  
> Next chapter for PoB will be before 01-09-20  
> I'll be doing these date things from now one to get on a proper schedule >:D
> 
> <33 Let me know what u think :33

Keith held him tight around the waist. Despite the sticky, scarlet mess on his white gown, his nose didn't leave his chest as he held him up high for all to see. His scent overpowered all the other alpha's in the room, although they fought valiantly for top position. Lance could barely breathe, through the choking alpha musk and the chunks of caribou heart still lodged in his pipe, he was struggling to take an inhale deep enough.

"He had proven worthy!" Krolia's voice boomed over the growling voices in the pit, causing them to erupt into a roar of yells and cheers and whistles that Lance wasn't quiet ready for. He winced and tugged at his alpha,clinging to him as he was lowered into the safety of his shadow. 

"Now, my comrades, to the centre. The prince will prove his own worth in the Dueling of Kit!" The feral excitement and ferocious competitive energy that pulsed from the people around him nearly powered him on, yet, at the same time, he had nothing to be excited about. He couldn't even focus of the warm relief settling in his gut before the sickly feeling of unnerving anxiety began to poke at his inner organs and pin prick under his skin. 

"Keith, don't go. Please, please, don't go." Lance didn't realise he was speaking until a large, warm hand was caressing his cheek, still covered in drying blood and wet with tears. He must have looked like a mess. As Keith leaned in to look in his eyes, wet and arched with worry, Lance felt that little bit better. He surged forward with the remaining energy he had left and embraced the warmth his alpha brought. The smoky musk of his love cast away the sickening claws in his stomach and settled his bones under his muscles and the tingling on his bronze skin. He nuzzled in close to the thin fabric of Keith's shirt, into the firmness of his chest, rubbing his face in, wondering if he snuggled in hard enough he could just disappear.

Keith firmly held the back of his head with one clawed hand, the other planted on his lower back, keeping his smaller, frailer, skinny frame in close. Lance sighed the first deep breath he had taken in the last hour. Keith's cloak, thick and heavy with the countless black fur pelts built on it to keep him warm, fell around them like a curtain to hide and protect him from the heavy, expectant eyes of society and life.

Before he knew it, Keith was pulling away quietly. Lance sniffed, refusing to let go of his iron grip around his alpha's waist. Keith's purr rumbled through him as his hand came to Lance's cheek, pulling his eyes from behind their lids and into the deep, swirling pools of those sharp, crystal orbs. 

"Please...just be careful..." He whined quietly from the back of his throat. Keith's fangs unsheathed themselves from behind his lips as he grinned. 

"I promise you here, now, my love. It will be over before you know it. Usually I wouldn't care, but this is my family I'm fighting for, and I'll be damned if I let anyone keep me from you, or _our_ family. Or stop me from making my mother proud. Not a single Black has failed the Dueling of Kit, and I'm sure as Hell not going to be the first. Especially if it means I'm fighting for your hand, understand?" Keith's voice was fierce, low and thick like honey. He meant business.

"Ready?" Lance turned to see Shiro, next to Krolia, both standing tall. They didn't seem concerned. That, or they were very good at hiding it. Keith pressed a kiss to his head, hard and full of reassurance. "I'll be right back, my darling."

Lance let go, feeling loose and weak with fatigue. "Ok, Kitten. I'll be cheering for you."

Keith smiled down at him, giving his hair one last stoke. "Thank you. I might need it if I want to do as well as you did." 

"Alright, just go, wolf boy!" Lance gave him a playful shove as he left with a laugh. Krolia wrapped a thick cloak around him and he held onto her arm as the left the now empty tent, still stained with blood and dirty with the scarlet ink. Shiro walked on his other side while he clung to the queen.

They approached a large open area, his feet groaning as the snow wrapped around them and cooled the blood in his veins to ice. His omega screamed to cuddle a warm body close, to find comfort and to be pampered, were he could be the centre of someone's attention, preferably Keith's attention, but at this point in time, he just wanted to rest the side of his face against Krolia's arm and shoulder. He gave in and pressed in closer to her as they came closer to a wide circle of people, some quiet, some clearly concerned, but most were shouting and yelling over each other. The energy was strong inside that ring of people.

It was only once he and the queen had pushed through said ring of people, (and winced at the ice cold mud sticking and dirtying Lance's bare feet after nearly slipping and falling on his ass), that he realised Keith was in the middle of it, standing tall and strong, having shed his thick cloak for nothing but a thin linen shirt and a pair of dark trousers that were tucked into his black leather boots. He didn't look fazed by the cold at all, and looking around, neither did anyone else. Krolia patted his hand, holding it tight. It would be alright. Then, she spoke, just as loud and powerful as she had in the tent. All eyes flew to them.

"The Dueling of Kit is a test of strength and power, but most importantly, pride and will. You may be strong, but a bad heart will get you nowhere. Alpha's can fight for the throne, and for Lance's hand in marriage if they truly feel they are worthy."

"Queen!" A female voice came through the crowd, full of confidence and entitlement. 

The holder of that voice came pushing through the people. A girl, a beta to be exact, stood in the clearing, long dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, eyes round and nose sharp. She held a firm stance, hip jutted out to the side. She was pretty.

"Naska." Krolia held strong by Lance's side, Naska's narrowed hazel eyes running over him with an unimpressed look, dangerous and hostile. A threat. He held tight on the queens arm.

"I have a suggestion, your Highness." She spoke through a small smirk, eyes trained.

"Naska, step back before you get hurt." Keith growled through a glare. Her eyes slid to his, swaying her hips slightly.

"What do you have to say, pup?" Krolia silenced the small huffs and groans floating around the crowd of people. 

"I just think we just...change things up a little bit." She offered, standing tall and proud, not a drop of fear oozing from her.

"What do you proposed, Naska? You know the rules of this tradition, and quite frankly, we don't have time for this."

She huffed with a chuckle, crossing her bare muscled arms across her front. "Why is it, that we still live in a time where alpha stand above the rest."

"That's not true." Keith snapped, grip tightening into a fist. "You go on hunts just like everyone else."

"Easy for you, an alpha, so to speak, to argue with. I just think we should be a fraction more diverse."

"Spit it out, Naska." Krolia was losing her cool. She clearly didn't like this beta. She was sending Lance looks he wasn't too comfortable with. And by the eye rolls and grumpy frowns throughout the crowd, this girl clearly had made a reputation for herself.

"Let us fight." She argued. "Betas should be able to fight. Not just the alpha's."

"And you would be fighting for what, exactly?" Krolia ignored her son's scoff, outraged that she was even listening to her nonsense. "The throne? Lance's hand?"

"Keith's hand, of course. Therefore the throne in some sense." A few groans rang threw the audience, Keith's eyes rolled so far back, Lance feared they'd be stuck at the back of his head. "I feel it should be fair. If I can defeat Keith, I have proven strong enough to be his mate."

"That's not your choice, stalker." Keith growled, standing his ground as Naska turned to him with a grin, challenging and ready.

Both of their eyes flew to the queen, Lance clung a bit harder. Krolia stood tense and held her breath, only to deflate with a huffing breath. Lance swallowed Keith's heated gaze before a curl came onto the edge of the alpha's lips. He was playing with her. Riling her up for a bit of fun, the sneaky bastard. Lance saw right through him. It brought a small amused curl to his lips.

"Alright, Naska. You can have your way." Krolia said, with a tone that was nearly hopelessly amused. Like tricking the village idiot into doing something humiliating. "The Dueling of Kit may commence!" 

It happened in the time it took him to blink. Keith and Naska began to circle one another, the crowd slowly growing more rowdy as they anxiously waited for the first strike. Keith never struck first.

As Lance expected, Naska rushed forward, fist flying and smile wide, eyes narrowed. Keith ducked down under the fist, sticking his leg out in the process. Naska tripped on his foot and ended up having to forward roll into the mud, getting covered in the stuff. She growled under her breath, Keith smirked, standing up straight, shoulders back and fists clenched. Excitement sparkled behind his hooded eyes and dark, shadowed power that Lance knew was there, was hidden under the calm stance that his body took.

Naksa struck again, but Keith didn't move, simply bring his arms up in an 'x' shape over his front, taking her hits before hooking his fist under and stunning her as it collided with her stomach. She grunted, trying quickly to recover, but Keith was quicker, grabbing her arm and twisting her shoulder in an awkward motion behind her back. Lance cringed as he heard something pop and crack as she cried out. 

"Yield, Naska. This isn't your fight." Keith grunted as she struggled, but held strong with a bruising grip, his knee digging into her back. Lance knew first hand how strong Keith was, and had been left with his own bruises when they had gotten a bit carried away whilst in his bedroom. Not to mention how damn bony that man was. Lean and well built, of course, but his bones managed to jab and dig out in places you wouldn't expect. 

Lance stole a glance at Krolia while she was distracted. He had loosened his own grip on her arm as he watched, strangely enough, but every scent that came to his nose was calm or excited, only a rare few more musky, alpha scents were a bit nervous, but he supposed that was a good thing. They might even back out and leave him and Keith be. 

Krolia, however, didn't seem fazed. She looked rather entertained, actually. She had something Lance rarely saw swirling in her dark, yellowish eyes. It took him a moment, but he then recognised it from Keith. Pride. She knew Keith wouldn't fall to anyone, but she was still proud to see it.

Naska pulled his attention back was she let out a helpless cry. Her head fell, hanging loose on her shoulders. She said something he couldn't hear before Keith released her, the beta falling to the ground, hands and knees in the mud, icy cold and burning at Lance's skin as the blood frozen underneath it.

"Thank you, Queen Krolia. For the chance." She stood without a word and sulked away like a shadow in the light, holding her, clearly pained, shoulder. 

"Thank you, Naska. Would the next competitor like to come forward." 

A man push through the crowd, a sly grin on his lips. He looked similar to one of the alphas that used to work for Sendak. Swoopy, brown hair and a long, somewhat sharpened jawline. His eyes were narrower than Keith's, and dark, but nowhere near as entrancingly beautiful.

"Ah, yes, James. A pleasure, as always." Krolia spoke with a sarcastic tone, amusement playing at her lips. "How's that hand?"

He smiled, holding up his hand, with only three fingers present. Lance stood back in shock, eyes going wider than he'd hoped, because the alpha caught on.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm still just as much an alpha as that finger stealing mutt. I've never seen a male omega before, why don't you come over to my tent and I'll show you what these bad boys can do." The crowd whooped and muttered loudly at his comment as Keith growled dangerously. Lance blushed, ducking in to hide his flushed face in the Queen's arm.

But he stopped. He shouldn't let these people push him around. He had a voice, he was fierce when he needed to be, he fended for himself when he needed to, for years at that!. He wasn't some, small, soft bodied, yielding omega sugar plum that fell to his knees whenever an alpha spoke to him. He was a warrior, damn it!

"Alright, careful pup, _I_ might just cut out your tongue if you push it." Krolia scolded, bur Lance stepped forward slightly, beside the queen, not behind her. He even let go of her arm, folding his own over his chest and jutting his hip out to the side. He was above scumbag alphas who thought they owned him. So he would show them what they were missing out on.

"If I may, James, you couldn't even handle my smallest _toe_ if I let you near me." The ring around them burst into laughter and entertained whoops as James flushed red in the face. Keith looked a bit shocked, but his face soon melted into an expression of proud admiration. "I'd know my boundaries if I were you."

Lance smiled, full of rocky confidence that had his heart racing as the audience around them simmered down. He did his best to ignore the eyes burning into his back and face and sides. 

Krolia chuckled quietly as she patted Lance's shoulder. "Alright, let the duel commence!"

Soon after that, each battle began to blend together, like one big memory that merged into one. There was the same anticipation at the beginning of each battle, but they always ended the same. Same noises. Same entitled alphas that Keith quickly put into place. Some had him leaning forward when Keith got punched or tripped up or slammed, but every time he was knocked back, he came back twice as strong, growling dangerously, and essentially, handing their rear ends to them. Lance got particularly needy when Keith picked up one of his opponents and slammed them down in the heat of the moment. The sun was beginning to sink down into the mountains of the west as the last punch or kick was thrown or dodged. 

Keith had fought of eleven alphas and three betas by the time the Dueling of Kit was finally pronounce complete. He looked exhausted, beaten and bruised, but his spirit never faltered or dimmed, even as the end neared, always managing to shake their hand or pat their shoulder before they stepped out of the circle. Krolia announced him as the winner, and rightful heir to the throne, the ring closing in as Keith leaned on Shiro.

Lance had never felt such relief before. And although he looked a bit roughed up, seeing his alpha, his official soon to be _mate_ and _husband_ , defend him, fight for him, so valiantly and passionately (as well as the immense strength and courage he'd shown), had Lance squeezing his thighs together. Knowing he had such a wonderful man to protect him and provide for him, and their future pups, as well as the one snug in his belly, it had his inner omega preening and purring like a cat that got the cream.

He held his hands to his chest, trying to keep them warm as he slid through the thick swarm around his beloved Keith. He pushed out right in front of him, stopping before smiling up at him, locking souls with his own very beautiful amethyst eyes. He smiled down, flashing those sharpened fangs of his and held out his arms for Lance to fall into. As soon as he did, was was immediately wrapped up in his favourite fragrance. Heat radiated around him like he was laying on his bed back in Altea, but the sun was filtering through just right to heat him up on a bad afternoon. 

He couldn't help but purr and coo as he nuzzled in close, taking as deep a breath as he could, eating up the smokey, spice of his alpha musk, ignoring the dried, flaky dirt and filth that had gotten smeared on Keith's clothes during the duel, hugging him tighter even if it did rub off on his cheek. Keith huffed out a laugh by his temple, holding the back of his head close and rumbling happy growls and purrs into his hair and Lance chirruped and giggled happily like a child holding their favourite toy. He couldn't help it. Giggling and whining and humming was the only way he could ease the pressure from the back of his throat, a constant smile printed on his lips as the bubble in his chest grew and grew and grew, making him wanted to jump up and down on the spot, bounce on his knees happily, yell and shout and laugh as loud as he could. 

The best word that came into his head was sunshine. So bright and innocent and powerful. So pure and strong. Happy and full of clear, solid joy and cheer. He was in love. So, so deeply in love with the alpha around him. He never though the day would come. There was a time when he thought he would have to make a small business for himself and simply live alone for the rest of his sad, pathetic life. Maybe have a mountain dog or a tabby cat to travel with, go door to door and sell buttons and thread and string. That he would never fall in love. How could he? Never mind have someone love him.

But he understood now, why they said you 'fell' in love. It was like a hole, you start digging with your hands in the beginning, unsteady, cautious, but still giddy with excitement. But then, suddenly, your falling. Plummeting. Like a sled rushing down a snowy hillside at light speed. And you can't stop think about them, growing from a passing though every few days to a consistent pestering thought at the back of your head. And then your hands begin to shake when they come close. Or your knees will wobble under you. You can't sting a sentence together without stuttering, rushing your words because your breath is coming unnaturally short, your lungs are tight and your heart is beating twice as fast. Your blood is rushing to places you'd rather it not rush to when they lean in and ask if you're alright, their smell lighting your cells on fire.

And then, your heart sinks a little bit as they bid you farewell, until next time. But it soon melts like wax into something so soft, and your breath turns into a dreamy sigh. And, if they may turn around to wave, giving you just that little bit more attention than everyone else, the pressure explodes under your ribcage, like a bubble of giggles and cheer, bursting to get out, floating up your throat so tight and narrow, only to pour from your lips as giddy laughter and happy squeals, the wide stretch and curl on your lips never leaving as they fade out of sight. And that pressure in your chest in nothing but power. Devotion. Strength to do what you must for that person that makes you so _happy_. 

And, if you were lucky enough to have them feel just as happy when you were around, if they treasured you just as much, you could bloom. Together. Focus on the power in your hearts and make something of it. Dance the most primal dance there is and become one, merge together in a messy, heated wisp of breathy gasps and pleasure sparking alight under your skin as you pleased one another in the most intimate way. Together. The intense feeling of having your beloved so close, so deep, so safe, so _close_. To the point where you don't know where you begin and they end. And all you can do is _feel_. Please one another. Keep them pressed against you in a tight embrace because there is no place you would rather be than with them, in their arms. In there presence.

And, after having them so, so close to you, and everything is so hot and you can't see through the haze of pleasure being pushed into your head, everything builds and builds and builds, the flames at your nerve endings and the inferno in your stomach, everything, it all comes crashing down like a wave of fire, so huge and so full of power and pleasure alike that time stops, for just a moment. And then your heavy. Sated. But still so, so happy. Because no one else could make you feel the way they did. And you know, as they press against you once again, or wrap their arms around you, that you'll have that power together. That bursting flame tingling at your skin, or the tightness playing at your throat and forcing you to smile like the greatest level of excitement, is something that you share. And something only, you both share.

And right at that very moment, Lance couldn't have been deeper into that hole that he had began to dig that night at the pub. So deep, so far down, that he couldn't see the top, only feel the warm safety of the darkness when he closed his eyes and breathed in Keith's scent. Because, even if he was stuck in that hole, he wasn't alone. And there was no place he'd rather be than there. 

"Congratulations! Keith's finally gotten himself a mate!" Lance chuckled as Pidge screamed over the crowd, every voice around him erupting into a great roar of cheers and happy laughs, looking up to see the little demon on Hunk's shoulders.

"To the feast to celebrate!" Krolia yelled just as loud, and just as cheerful. She had a wide smile on her face when Lance unburied his face from Keith's chest, seeing it reach her eyes as they sparked with deep pride and joy.

They were quickly following after a wave of people, Keith taking Lance's hand as their friends and some more friendly faces joked and smiled with them. "What's happening now?" Lance questioned, but without a drop of concern in his tone. Keith would be his by the end of the night, and he would be Keith's.

"Some of your cooks prepared a feast. Consider this the reception to the royal wedding." He explained, giving in to the smile on his lips and leaning in to press a kiss to Lance's hair protectively. 

"But we aren't 'married' yet. And we're filthy. Won't we mate _tonight_ , after all of this?" 

"Yes. Weddings are a waste of time. Mating is what bonds the pair. So we celebrate the pair and then leave them be to mate. Why go to a ceremony, _another_ ceremony, when you can just skip to the party? Us succeeding in our traditions _was_ our wedding. And as for our clothes, wearing the mess you made is just a symbol of how hard we fought to be with one another, now we're showing it off as we celebrate." Keith shrugged, but then quickly stopped in his tracks. "But, if you want something more formal, I'm sure I can-"

"Hush! It's perfect! Quite romantic if you ask me. Weddings are nice, I can't deny that, but I just want to be your bond mate as soon as possible. However, I won't pass up a good meal, either." Lance smirked up at Keith through his eyelashes, reaching up to pull the other man down by his ear, leaning in to hum directly into it. "Besides, you'll need your energy, baby. You're not sleeping tonight."

Keith sighed into Lance's temple, and the omega didn't miss the small shiver than ran through him. "I wouldn't underestimate the desperation of my need for you, my love." He spoke back in just as low a tone as Lance had. "I might not even let you go tomorrow.."

"You think you can handle it, wolf boy? You took quite a beating today."

"And I'd take another before I'm worthy of you."

Lance giggled as Keith kissed his knuckles. Gazing up with those dangerous navy orbs of his, sucking Lance in, soul, heart, mind and body. "Sappy prince."

"Nothing less for you, angel. You deserve the heavens above, and yet still, you would out do them with your beauty."

"Just get me a bowl of whatever _that_ is before I pull you into the nearest tent and have my way with you." Lance whispered, pointing at the many rectangle shaped tables full of food.

Keith chuckled, squeezing his hand tight. "Let's grab a seat."

The feast set for them was grand to say the least. And, a bit...feral. Lance seated himself next to Hunk, who had already taken a big bite of meat into his constantly hungry mouth. Keith swung himself in, reaching over the table for a plate. Their 'plates', consisted of slabs of wood for you to place your food on.

He recognised the friendly faces around him, seeing Krolia across from him, Shiro talking to her calmly as if the whole feast hadn't broken out into organised chaos. Everyone was reaching and shouting over each other, speaking with mouths full of food and he was surprised to see a few bread rolls or peas being pinged or flung across the area they were eating at. He felt- admittedly- a bit frightened. Or, rather, uneasy. Everything was so loud and messy. Kosmo seemed to be having a good time gobbling up all the food fallen astray onto the ground.

He only realised he was shuffling over to press against Keith when he responded and wrapped an arm around the small of his back. The warmth he brought always managed to calm him down, make him melt into a fluffy ball of cotton. His heart was pushing excited sparks around his fingers and toes as he thought about the warmth, the _heat_ , his alpha was going to bring tonight when they were skin to skin and wrapped in blankets and animal hide, safe together under the thick duvet of buzzing body heat and soft (maybe even a bit soiled) fur under them.

He sat still, watching the others munch and speak through their food, it was only after a moment that Keith realised he hadn't made a move, just sitting, shy and timid. The alpha made short work of the emptiness of his wooden plate and piled on as much meat and veg as he could mange. Lance thanked him quietly as he ruffled his short chestnut hair, cursing the inability to keep the flush off of his cheeks. A large fire was lit at the centre of all their tables, the sun having set as they fed like hungry vultures, casting a soft, but still bright yellow light all around, bring out everyone's best features. 

But Lane couldn't focus on anyone but his beloved. A sigh assisted him in deflating completely as he gazed on with hooded eyes, soft a dreamy. The sharp angle of his eyes and the thick bush of eyebrow above them, the subtle glint that sparked of his sharpened canines every time he cracked a grin, the the rounded point of his triangle shaped nose, the lush, thick mane of raven hair that shagged around his face and fell down his neck and licked at his broad shoulders, the pale, milky, moonlight skin that was pulled taunt around every secret muscle. The boyish charm and devilish suavity.

The dangerous, smoky mystery that surrounded him and pulled you in, that got your heart racing and knees trembling. Trembling in many more places when he ducked under the sheets with the same mischievous grin he'd show Lance every day, creating heat in places Lance was too afraid to explore himself, making him feel pleasure and electricity in places only _he_ could reach. Like when he would lean over him and have Lance's inner omega keening at the feeling, the flames, the welcomed intrusion, the _stretch._ Only to realise it was his outer voice that was the one moaning and groaning like a fool.

The strong, secure safety that came every time he wrapped his arms around him. The _heat, heat, heat_ and the earthy scented ash that choked him in the most pleasurable way, that had him begging, _whining_ for more, more, _more_. The wolfish, brooding, wildness that poured from him in waves of rebellion and leadership all at once. That was an _alpha_.

_Lance's_ alpha.

"Finished so soon?" Hunk broke him free of his thoughts before he ruined his garments any further. He looked down at the plate he had, most of the food there barely touched. He was too excited and completely wrecked with nerves to eat anyway.

"The heart filled me. You cane have it."

"Okay with me." Lance could see why he was a bit...bigger than the other clan members.

By the time the feast was over, The tables had been licked clean and the fire had dimmed down. Krolia made her words quick as she wished the mating pair the best, the smallest of blushes alive on her cheeks. Lance flushed a brilliant scarlet as Keith kissed his mother's cheek and led him away from the rest of the clan, waves and winks and whistles, even a few disappointed faces left behind as he squeezed Lance's hand. The white and red flower petals thrown at and over them by giggling omegas and a couple of female betas made his smile snake and wiggle a bit more on his lips as they danced away in a group of bright laughter.

And then they were alone. Far from the central hub of the village, secluded and hidden by , tall, thin, naked black trees, a single fire lit inside and a nest of soft furs and blankets and even a few pillows placed on a wooden platform, raised slightly of the ground. Plenty of water had been supplied in the form of large vases and jugs off to the side, even a bowl of ice chunks and a basket of bread set next to them. 

Lance took a deep breath as a pair of ghostly hands, large and somewhat rough, came upon him from behind, like two anchors, something he wanted to lean into, touch back and come undone under. But he couldn't move. Just feel. Feel as they slid from his hips to his waist, dancing across his chest as his gasped, only to stop at his shoulders, gentle as a feather, pulling at the white cloth there like it was silk, the fabric slipping from his shoulders, down his arms, chest, only to fall to the floor like forgotten rags. 

Bare. Exposed. Naked. Uncovered. Unwrapped. Vulnerable. Usually, even in his own company, Lance would feel afraid to undress. But, at that very moment, he couldn't find it in himself to feel any of those things. Not as Keith's lips came down on his nape with an appreciative, feral, primal rumble, excitement bubbling under the surface of the air like volcanic magma. 

Lance took another deep breath as his eyes fluttered close. He had a very wonderful night ahead of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very wonderful night, indeed :3
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be out before the month is over :) I HOPE U LIKE U BEAUTIFUL FLUFFY DUCKLING BOI


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds are created through a magic no one can explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next update: 07-09-20)
> 
> I hOPE U LEIK >:DD
> 
> Its basically just fluff and smut and a little bit of langst at the end ;P
> 
> ENJOY I LOVE U YOU GORGEOUS BOI <3 LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK ;>

Lance couldn't help the curl that worked it's way onto the corners of his lips. Keith stood tall over him, his hands were firm on him, rubbing and secure, then he would lift so only his fingers were ghosting along his skin, feather light before his palms were back on him, flat, his fingers, bony and long spread wide to reach as much body as they could. His lips were barely pressed against his nape, every so often pushing down to kiss and lick and suck against his shoulder or neck, his breath so hot as it splashed across the caramel expanse of the crook of his neck, right were his mating mark would go. 

"So beautiful." His voice was a whisper, hummed into Lance's ear as he pressed his mouth to Lance's temple, kissing it firmly. "I am going to treasure you until the day I die, my precious, precious omega. You will never know the cold, or heartache, or sadness as long as you're alive. I promise you right at this moment. I love you. And you'll know it every beautiful day that I'm graced with your pure, gorgeous light. My sweet, sweet darling, I am so blessed to be the one you've chosen."

"Everyday may not be so beautiful, dearest." Lance whispered, his head falling back against his alpha's chest, his arms wrapped around Keith's, that had snaked around his waist.

"As long as I have you, I'm going to try my very hardest to get us through the ugly parts of life. You'll make them beautiful." The Altean smiled, eye hooded and glazed with a layer of wet arousal and thick with admiration. Love and lust. He turned in the strong arms around him and gazed up through his eye lashes. Keith was stunned, drunk with heavy emotions. He looked on the edge of falling into sated, or loosing control completely.

" _We_ will make them beautiful. And our pup. Our sweet little one." A smile spread onto his lips like butter. 

"I can't believe it." He chuckled in disbelief as Lance reach up to unhook the clips of his heavy cloak, the thick fur falling to the ground with a muffled crinkle of a noise. "An angel came to me."

Lance closed his eyes, his smile no smaller as he pushed the dirtied fabric of his shirt aside gently, pressing his soft lips to the firm expanse there. Only to pull his alpha down by his ear, leaning up to whisper in his ear as his fingers tangled into the thick, luscious mane of his. "Take me to bed."

Keith didn't waste any time, plucking Lance up and holding his rear and he wrapped his limbs around his waist and neck, holding on tight. Lance felt the warm as the chests pressed against each other and as his hands held him up, drastic against the cool air of the tent. Keith would sure light a fire after business had been dealt with.

The omega couldn't help but chuckle, giggling as Keith growled and playfully bit and nipped at his neck, moving to gently lay him against the soft furs and blankets of their nest. Well, Lance would make it their nest. He'd make it perfect. Nice and warm and cosy and- 

He caught himself. He's never wanted to make a nest before. If he did it was a halfhearted dream that he forgot about in a matter of moments. He really wanted it this time. He truly wanted to make a safe little nest that he and his mate would be safe in. And if he was being honest? It fueled his arousal. It made a spark flash in his gut and his teeth drag across his bottom lip in excitement for what was to come.

With that new spark, he pulled Keith down, locking their lips in a messy kiss, despite the dried blood and sweat and tears that had dirtied his face. It was short, but it made Lance giggle with excitement, clenching his hands into fists as he squealed quietly. Keith pulled back with a huffed chuckle, cradling the back of Lance's head tenderly as he kissed his lip once more, them his forehead.

"Where are you going?" Lance questioned, no worry building in him as he watched Keith stand with a love sick smile, making his way to the bowl of water. Lance sat up to lean on his elbows, only to sit up on his knees and begin to arrange the many pillows and towels and blankets round the bed he rested on. Keith hunched down beside the fit pit as he worked, shirt hanging loose and giving Lance a good view of the ripple of his toned stomach, glancing over occasionally while he fussed over the state of their nest. 

Soon enough, Keith had a fire going, standing with a stretch, cracking his neck as he did. Lance could see bruises forming already. He'd make sure to pay extra attention to those spots, give them extra love. Keith threw a few chopped logs of dry wood into the growing flames, the fire licking around the wood, slowly turning it's bark black. Lance couldn't tear his eyes away. 

The bonfire was big, but the chaos and loud noise and anxious nervousness that bubbled in his stomach distracted him from the beauty of it. It was mesmerizing. He'd see fire at the manor, but only as he walked passed the door, as quietly as possible, as to not draw any attention to himself. But, now, he was up close, he could see it perfectly.

The red and orange and yellow, warm and smooth and so soft and inviting, swaying and dancing around one another, blending and merging, licking and flicking around the wood, eating it up and turning it black, then turning that black to white as it shrunk and shriveled slowly into ash. It heated his eyes just looking at it, warmed his soul through them and drowned out the chill on his exposed skin, pulled taunt as it wrapped around his arms and ribs, stomach and legs, back and hands. It made him feel safe. Warm. Nearly sleepy. Sated and happy. He was drawn to it. Like a connection he couldn't explain.

It made him want to sway and dance along with the secret rhythm and melody the flames rolled to. It did't react to the hand that came down to stroke his hair, coming down to cup his cheek as chapped lips kissed his temple. He just kept watching. 

He was only pulled out of it when Keith crouched down in front of him, a soft look on his features. "Hello, Keithean." He purred, smiling down and reaching for the alpha's pale cheek.

Keith hummed quietly, leaning into the gentle warmth of the touch, reaching up to keep Lance's hand in place. "Hello, Lance. May I have your feet for a moment?"

Lance thought about making a quipped remark about the question, but opted to keep his mouth shut. Too tired. Instead, he rolled back, stick his feet up, dirt and coated with thick mud and frozen with ice. He could barely wiggle his toes with the heavy coat of filth and numb with the cold. Keith held one up, letting the other fall to hang over the edge of the nest as Lance lay back on his back with a sigh.

A cloth was brought to his dirty foot, warm with nice touch. Keith used it to scrape the dried muck off of his precious foot and wash it clean. He wiped and scrubbed with gentle hands until his skin and toes were free of the soil and icy cold that previously surrounded them. They were warm, for the first time in what felt like forever, his skin smooth and feet bony. Once his foot was squeaky clean, Keith yanked it up, pulling Lance forward in the process, pulling a happy giggle from him. He press a kiss to the bridge of his foot before carefully lowering in to the edge of the bed, reach for the other.

Lance took a deep breath, sighing a dreamy breath as he relished to tender touches and special treatment he was receiving. The deafening purr vibrating through his head lulled him to dose as he absorbed every pulse of heat from the flames dancing behind his love, sinking into the plush, silky, soft fur that lay atop a generous bed of hay, and maybe even down. 

It was the most relaxed he'd felt in a long time. And he was treasuring every moment of it.

When Keith had finished with his feet, he pulled both of his ankles up to rest on his broad shoulders, the large slash that had scarred on his right one not troubling Lance as much as it had before. He giggled quietly to himself and felt the heat in his cheeks bloom into a flame as Keith kissed his ankle, all the way down to his knee, working, kissing, nipping with fanged canines, sucking with bruising force and bringing all the blood to the surface as he traveled down, down, down his skinny, chicken leg, bronze skin marked thoroughly on one side. He wanted to lock his legs around his alpha's head and grind down on his mouth, but that wouldn't be very polite.

Lance just about held in a few whines as Keith worked hard, laying between his long legs, mouth hot and wet on his thigh as he dragged his teeth across his skin, tongue gliding across it, messy and strange, but invited. It made him bite the inside of his lip, breathing from his mouth as he gazed down at the mop of black hair so, so close to his most sensitive spot. The spot he only ever let _Keith_ near. 

He knew he was done for when the prince gazed up at him through his thick eyelashes, eyes alive with something primal and feral, dark and wild with fire and lustful with a brightness that struck Lance's heart like a bolt of lightning. He tried to etch the memory into his brain for the rest of time, his breath stolen by the pure, guilty pleasure that came with staring at the dark, intense beauty of the other man's face. His lips, wet and shinning with saliva curled and spread into a mischievous grin, fans, dangerously sharp and mesmerizing. The thought of them so close to his heat had him trembling with the thrill of heated excitement.

Keith's eyes stayed locked on his ocean blues as he leaned forward, lips connecting with his heat. 

He keened, throwing his head back. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was hot. Hot, hot, hot, _burning_. It sent electricity shooting down faster than light, gathering in his groin, growing and throbbing and pulsing and _hot_. He arched his back, legs clenching tight around his beloved's head, crushing him. His hand came down to hold his head in place, his hips moving on their own accord as he ground down, pulling Keith forward by his hair, searching for that heat, for that feeling, that heat.

Keith groaned, his hands bruising grip tightening on the omega's hips as he pulled his impossibly closer, his mouth open wide to suck in what his love wanted. Lance's breathing had begun to come in huffing gasps and moans as he tried his best not to writhe, the flooding heat that was gathering down between his legs was a clear indicator of his pleasure. Mixed with the spit from Keith's mouth, he felt a bit dirty, but in the best way. He wanted to be _filthy_.

"Keith. Keithean..." The rumbling vibrations of the alpha's growl sent shocks through him, a full body shiver ranking his small frame. He whined when Keith's tongue moving between his lips, pushing to his entrance. He couldn't help but grind, clenching tight around nothing. Around something he wished was there.

He felt his lips smile against his hot spot, sucking once more on his hood before pulling away with a proud smile, his chin shiny with slick, going well with the dashing expression on his face. 

"Having fun?" Lance could barely recognise the trembling in his thighs before the warmth of Keith's body on his, the securing weight on his hips and stomach. The solid pole against his thigh and stomach was even more of an excitement, lighting sparks deep in his gut.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lance huffed out, hand weakly stroking the wolf's cheek as he inhaled the ashy earth of his scent, searching for it deeper in the crook of his neck.

"Shiro said to try it. I suppose he was right. It does turn you to putty." Lance's couldn't see from where he was nuzzled into and hooked around the strong muscle of Keith's shoulder, but he was sure he was smirking. He could tell, his scent still thick with arousal, but a tad playful. 

"I love you." He wasn't quiet sure why he said it, but he needed to. Begin so close and cuddled up so safely, so warm and so taken care of, he couldn't help but express himself. 

Keith relaxed, inch by inch, further and further in his arms until he rolled them over, side by side, cradling Lance's head and the small of his back as they lay next to one another, pressed entirely together.

"I love you, my little omega prince."

Lance just snuggled as close to his body, as he could, safe, safe, safe, and so warm. Keith's arm came around him pulling his thigh over his hips. Lance ground down slightly pressing his small length to Keith's firm stomach.

"Mark me. Make me yours. Now and forever. Right now. I've waited too long." He whispered, his heart on his nonexistent sleeve as he bumped their foreheads together, noses rubbing and nuzzling. "Please."

With that, Keith rolled them over once again, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Finally.

Their mouths moved and moved and danced, messy and unpracticed, but full of emotion. Every ounce of love and chest squeezing admiration was poured in every connection they met, tongues darting out, no hesitation between them. Lance had quickly pushed Keith's remaining clothes off, slipping his toes down the waist of his trousers to slide them down his hips with his feet, the alpha pulling away momentarily to yank them off before diving back on top of his mate with a bout of laughter. 

There was a moment between them, so soft and quiet and tender, just breathing and patchy huffs of remaining giggles and sickeningly adoring smiles and velvety, cotton eyes, so bright and sated. Lance kept his face close, noses brushing and foreheads pressed, warm and safe.

Their lips met once more, locking to practice and connect in the nicest, intimate way. They broke apart only slightly, so Keith could a line himself with Lance. Lance took advantage of the position while his head was turned, leaning up to peck at his cheek and nibble at the lob of his ear with a giggly bubble of chuckles and nuzzles. He couldn't help himself, admiring the long length of his mate's hair, twirling it around in his fingers. He gasped quietly when he felt the fleshy spear head at his entrance, sliding between his lips. It make him limp in his alpha's arms, pulling a whimper from his lips as he rumbled and purred loudly above him. 

He realised the major difference in their sizes. It was hard to miss, yet he completely ignored it half of the time. He was so used to his presence hovering or leaning over him that he would just glow in the security of it, instead of actually taking a moment to see the full head that he towered over him with. Now, that they were so close, bare, intimate, he had to flourish in the fact. His shoulders completely shielded him, although, Lance's weren't _too_ far. At least, that's what Lance liked to believe when he puffed out his chest. And his legs when so much longer, raising his hips just above Lance's. If their hips were level, like they were at the moment, he would have to hunch over to kiss his omega. 

Lance wasn't complaining. It was quiet the turn on, if he was being honest. 

Keith slipped in, pushing and pushing, stretching and stretching, never ending and quite uncomfortable, but everything Lance needed. He let out a moan at the first intrusion, as the length pushed his walls aside to make room, shaping and forming around the alarmingly large length. 

He started slow, shallow thrusts with a heavy breath. Rolling his hips _deep_ and long, stroking every inch of his heat, wet and so, so _good_. It had Lance arching back into him, pushing back. _Yes._

Over and over, so strange but so welcomed. It had Keith sighing over him, his eyes closed, dark bangs falling over his face as he gritted his teeth. He was struggling to stay in control of himself, that much was clear. He claws had come out, sharp and deadly, pierced into the fur with a bruising grip. Lance's hadn't really noticed much the first time they'd done this. He was too busy _feeling_ to actually look around and see. When Keith did open his eyes, teeth, pointier than ever, bared passed his lips, red and bitten, shiny with spit as his tongue darted out to wet them. 

Then he felt it brewing again. Something familiar, yet so foreign and new to made him jump to attention. He clung tightly to Keith's back as it grew. Keith took it as a sign to start moving a bit faster. He as grateful, his face contorting, or rather relaxing, into an expression of helpless pleasure and his breath coming hard as every other huff morphed into a breathy gasp or throaty moan. His toes curled tightly, his heels digging into the soft bed under him. The wolf grunted, beginning to pant, breathing heavy and short, sighing into Lance's temple before groaning deeply.

But the feeling grew in Lance's belly. _Just_ like that night. He was so confused, so distracted and overwhelmed. Each sense doubled, one after another. He was so aware, so zoned into everything and anything. Every crack of the fire, every breath that rushed into his lungs, every strand of hair that tickled his neck and face, every slight breeze through the trees, every rustle of leaves of the forest floor, every taste bud tingling on his tongue. However, he could barely focus on anything but the feeling of the alpha's length thrusting, brushing, stretching, _hitting_. The uncontrollable pleasure that jolted and pulsed and sparked under his skin. 

It took his breath away. But it wouldn't stop. Every deep roll, every gasp of his name, every throbbing pulse of heat, every rolling drop of sweat that began to build on his skin,on his mate's skin. It grew, and grew, and grew. Like the blood in his veins, a thick, venom, clear, silver, blue, bright and blinding. It spread like poison, running and expanding, hot like magma under the earth's crust, bubbling and without mercy of control as it snaked and slithered, buzzing in his gut, throbbing in his groin, tight in his legs, curling his toes. 

He struggled to catch his breath. It nearly edged him onto a plane of panic. "Keith...Keith!" He was frightened. It would take over. _He_ would loose control.

Keith pulled away from him at once, eyes yellow and slitted, just like his mother's. Lance took them in with a trembling smile, catching those bitten, bleeding, lips in his before flipping around and presenting himself to the alpha. The wold was on his at once, weight on him with a snarl.

He pushing back in with little struggle. He was glad. He assumed if he focused on the control Keith had, he wouldn't have to worry. He could focus, but still loose himself at the same time.

He bounced forward with every sharp thrust, hips slapping together with a wet sound, the noise helped the flush on Lance's cheeks glow brighter. The growls and grunts above him had the omega groaning and moaning, panting and whining. His mouth hung open, panting like a bitch in heat, barely able to lick his lips as the drool ran down from them. He held tight to the fur under his, still bloody hands, letting go only to slip and slide forward with every brutal pump of his alpha's length inside him.

Every time he'd pull out just half way, giving his insides a good stroke, his guts sparking and purring at the feeling, only to roughly push back inside the heat, heavy and hard, hitting Lance's special spot with a force that sent fireworks exploding in his belly and groin every time he hit it, over and over and over again. Each smack punched a noise from Lance's mouth, whether it be quiet and breathy, like a gasp or whine or short sob, or a long, loud groan, or a keening moan that had him throwing his head back against his alpha's shoulder, clenching down _hard_ on his perfect breeding shaft.

The fact he was mounted, he was being humped and bred and mated, dominated and control, held in the palm of his alpha, it all had him whining and crying out with a loud preen, a chant, _yes,_ _yes, yes, Keith, Keith, Keith, alpha, alpha, alpha_...over and over and over. He was held down, bit into, taken, used by the person he _wanted_ to be used by. It had him sobbing. Overwhelmed with pleasure, with the flames and sparks of electricity in his gut, pooling in his heat like slick. For all he knew, it could have been slick. But he wanted more.

The venom had spread, glowing and pulsing, _powerful_. He didn't want to fight it anymore. So he let it run free. He wanted it. He needed it. More.

_More, more, more. More. Don't stop. Please, please Keithean, please don't stop. Give me more. He wanted it. Needed it. He was there, growing, growing, growing, bigger, bigger, brighter._

" _Keith!_ "

Pointed fangs pierced his flesh. Deep into his scent gland. He let out a struggled sound, barely able to move, breathe, see, think, hear. It hit him like a wave of air and water and emotion, thick and heavy and full. It choked him.

He wasn't quiet sure what it was at first, a flood of feeling, good, incredible, full of pleasure, _love_. Some of those emotions weren't even his. He was drowning in them, in the buzzing at the back of his mind, at the surging power that was dancing, flicking, pulsing in him, through him, just like that flames of the fire. It was so tight, tense, strung so far, but so overwhelmed with _everything_. 

Then he realised. Keith. He was with Keith. That buzzing vibration that fed all that good, loving heat into his chest and mind. It was Keith. The alpha he adored. He took his first breath. They were one. Together, locked, pressed against one another in so many ways. 

Slowly, he took in every inch of his own body, the sensations bombarding it. He could feeling the pulsing heat just over his skin, the tingling and sweat that wrapped around him. The humid cloud that surround them, the wet gap between him and Keith, the alpha's weight still heavy on his back. The uncomfortable ache of the prince's knot shoved inside of him. The hot breath tickling his ear. The fire dying by his toes. The fibers in his lungs stretching and contracting as he caught his breath. 

The pale hand clutching his. Lance melted at the sight. He had torn up the fur, shredded it. Yet, with all the strength and hostile alpha musk he held himself with, he still wanted the secure feeling on holding someone else's hand. Everyone secretly did. He could feel the mushy nearly submissive need that Keith fed through their fresh bond. His teeth were still lodged into his neck.

He was happy to stay there. He squeezed the clawed hand over his, grasping his fingers. Keith let out a tired rumble. Lance chuckled, reaching back with his free hand, which was surprisingly weak, and stroked the prince's hair. He purred at the comforting touch, most likely feeling the after affects of _Lance's_ climax, the nice, warm, exciting yet strangely worrying feeling that buzzed in his belly, the happy misted that kept a constant smile on his lips.

He licked at the wound, the mating mark, pressing a long kiss there before melting into the biggest puppy like relaxation phase Lance had ever seen. And felt. 

He let out a sigh-whine hybrid, flopping down on his side, pulling Lance down with him. The omega squealed, but Keith just buried himself into Lance's neck, holding his beloved, so, so tightly. He was definitely feeling the after affects. 

"Are you alright back there, kitten?" 

Lance was met with a happy whine and another aggressive snuggle. He desperately wished he could snuggle back. They didn't move from that position from the next ten minutes. Eventually, Keith's knot shrunk, and Lance was able to turn and fulled hid in his alpha's arms, throwing his leg over his hip and resting his head on the prince's chest. Keith's arms stayed in a constant circle around him, holding his back while his fingers dance up and down his thigh. 

They didn't speak much, communicating mostly through little chirps or whines or nips and grunts and rumbles. Lance came into the right mind to bring a blanket up over them, over their legs and toes and up over his swelling chest. His breasts were growing noticeable. Although his worries, which Keith had honed in on, were cast away when a kiss was pressed to his head. For all the clan knew, he could have gotten pregnant just a few moments ago. It didn't matter anymore.

So he relaxed. Sinking into the soft comfort of the blankets and furs, melting into the heat of his _mate's_ body. He watched the fire, dying and shrinking slowly, but fighting to finish it's dance. It warmed his heart while Keith's hand stroked his arm. He'd brought his hand up to his lips to pick at any dry skin there, only to realise that his hands and forearms and _face_ were still dyed and dirty with dried blood. Keith had been kissing him! 

...It was a bit late now anyways. So he shrugged it off. If Keith could deal with it, _he_ could deal with it. That, and he was too exhausted to do anything about it. At least his feet were clean. His thighs and rear were a different story, but the warmth around him was pulling him in, so he ignored it.

At that very moment, he didn't have a thing to worry about. He was fully content.

"You did it again." Keith whispered into his hair.

"What is it?" Lance asked, not bothering to move, just bring his arm down to hug his waist.

"The energy. The magic you have. It came out again. I felt it through our bond. When I bit you." He explained. Lance buried his nose into his chest. "I saw it. It was a web of blue light that pulsed from you." Lance whined.

Why did the universe always go back on his word. It was like he was jinxed. He kept his mouth shut. That was the best thing to do. But, of course, Keith knew could feel why.

"I'm scared, Keith. I...I just..."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He pulled Lance on top of him, the omega's hips falling between his legs as his head nuzzled up under his jaw. "You know I'm right here. Whatever happens, I'll be right there beside you. We're one now. You and I. We'll figure this out. You'll be ok."

"What if our pup is in danger? What if I can't keep them safe? Or keep you safe?" He willed the tears in his eyes to calm, struggling to control them. He knew now that Keith would feel his upset, already sensing the concerned buzz at the back of his mind. But he didn't hush or coo at him. He didn't try and calm him down. He just let him feel. 

"You're strong, Lance. So strong. One of the reasons I admire you so much." His hand came up to pet his hair, running down to cradle the back of his head. "You have fought through so much, and you have always come out victorious. So what's stopping you now?"

He let a tear drop onto Keith's chest at he bit at his thumb. "...Nothing."

"I can't hear you."

"Nothing." Lance spoke louder. Firmer. Keith was right. He was a fighter. The universe wouldn't stop him. He was in control.

"Nothing." Keith repeated, stroking a finger across his cheek, gently over the blue Altean mark on under his eyes, resting on his cheek bone. "Absolutely nothing. Because, you own your actions, my love. And I know you'll make a dent in history with whatever you choose to do with them."

Keith was right. He was almost always right. So why would he doubt his love now?

"I love you, Keithean Black." He voice a mere whisper, spoken so loudly in the bond pulsing between them. Keith smiled against his hair.

"I love you, Lance McClain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SHOULD LANCE BE 'LANCE BLACK' NOW? :O
> 
> Have an AMAZING day u beautiful bean <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers begin to grow, and the newly mated pair receive some important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY :-;
> 
> School started up again and the amount of work we got was redonk. I'm in the fast track classes so I have basically no time right now, super fun, I know :)  
> After a bit of writers block and a mega boost from the How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack, we're BACK on track. THANK U SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT <33 I appreciate it more than u know, especially since I'm enjoying this work so much :D So, again THANK U <333

Lance woke slowly. His eyes worked open, blinking slowly as he took in a deep breath, leisurely and slow. He felt heavy, warm like a freshly baked bread roll. It was dark around him, not pitch black, but comfortably dark, grey and soft on his eyes, the fire having died hours ago. The white sunlight dim and barely coming through the crack of the entrance. They had forgotten to pin them down the previous night...What a wonderful night it was.

His body was aching delightfully. His entrance was raw and his muscles were slowly beginning to throb as he came to. His hips were bruised, and he was marked all over, sucked and bitten and licked. He was warm under that thick blanket and fur that Keith had thrown over them, wrapped them up and pulling Lance close with a playful growl. He had giggled, snuggling and nuzzling into the warm buzz and heated tingle that came from Keith body. The dim light and soft darkness around them work as a blanket in itself, hiding him from the view of life and protecting the sleepy haze that hummed in his head and floated around the safe bubble of their bed.

Keith's breath was even and hot against the nape of his neck, tickling the marked skin there. He had left a particularly deep bit right at the back of his neck, holding onto him like a tom cat would a female while she was in heat, growling as he slammed into him.

A small, sleepy smile crept onto his lips as he sunk into the hay mattress and soft cotton pillows, taking in every pulse of warm and comfort that came from his alpha's arm, strong over his waist and heavy on his body. He only realised he had been sucking on his finger when he dropped out as he smiled. He wiped it, grateful Keith hadn't been awake to see him gnawing and sucking on it. Their legs were tangled and they were pressed tightly together, the prince holding onto him like a lifeline. He was mumbling, inaudible and low, before he shifted, breathing deep and squeezing Lance tight in his muscled arms. 

One thing he'd notice, was the calm, peaceful night they had slept though. Well, _Keith_ had slept though. Usually he was grinding his teeth together, brows furrowed as he growled or shifted, and that was only if he'd managed to actually get to the unconscious stage of rest, usually just resting his eyes or dosing, watching over Lance as _he_ slept. The sight of his face so soft and weightless, free of pain or stress, sent pangs of something exciting and electric through Lance's chest as he gazed over his shoulder. He wiggled and writhed until he was free to roll on top of his love's boiling body of muscle and grumpy frowns.

A dreamy sigh left him as he closed his eyes, his head resting on the alpha's shoulder, nuzzled into the warm softness there. His small smile turned into a wide grin when he felt Keith's hands land on his hips, sliding up until they were resting on his back. A quiet rumble left the back of his throat, it made Lance chuckle. 

"Kitten...My love." 

Another, louder, rumble. Lance chirruped.

"Prince..."

Keith's hands slid down to his rear, his round ass, small compared to Keith's massive hands, claws sharp as his squeezed the plump flesh in his hand. "Hello, my darling..."

The crushing squeeze that came from the arms around his chest. 

"Do you have any idea of what we're going to do this fine day?"

A huffed out chuckle came from the beast under him as he relished in the humming warm his body brought. The wolf cracked an eye open, a slice of that dark violet meeting Lance's sparkling blue. "You want to know my answer?"

Lance nodded forward with a gentle purr.

"What ever you want."

'What ever he wanted' was rudely interrupted one hour later.

He has his head thrown back in pleasure, back ached proud and shameless as he shifted, Keith under him, basically powerless, and if that spurred Lance on, just a little bit, then no one had to know that. He gasped and panted, lost in the delightful sensations rushing up his spine at the alarming fullness his body felt...only to be jolted up and slammed down onto his mate's -official _bonded_ mate's- chest. 

"What?-"

"My Prince, there is- Oh! My dearest apologies, Sir!" Lance wiggled around under the blanket Keith had hidden him under with a snarl he was only now registering. He tried to peek at the owner of the strangers voice as it trembled slightly with embarrassment and maybe a slice of fear.

He couldn't quiet manage with Keith's arms squashing him in close, but the boy had obviously turned away, his back to them. Lance finally broke free, flopping down as Keith released him, a shiver running through him as his sizable length slipped out. Keith was more careful than Lance, making sure the thinnish blanket Lance held up was pulled up over his shoulders, even if the boy's back was turned. Lance tucked it under his arms, across his slowly swelling chest, ignoring Keith's huff of disapproval.

"Jet, did your mother never teach you not to just barge into someone's tent? Especially a newly mated pairing?" Keith rumbled, holding Lance's back, claws a tingling reminder of his frustrations. He must have been close. The Altean let the smirk curl onto his lips as he fell back to lean on his side.

"I very sorry, Keith. I didn't mean to disrupt you or your mate, I promise! It isn't a very good time, but the news couldn't wait..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing back over hi shoulder as a gradually turned to face them his gaze at the ground and a red illumination on his cheeks. Lance caught the way he fidgeted with his fingers, his brown eyes coming up to curiously glance at Lance, only to stop at his chest and bare shoulders, before quickly shooting the the ground, where his feet shifted. 

He was only young, maybe just adjusting to his newer alpha instincts. A male omega would cause curiosity, and like most young, growing, hormonal boys, he couldn't help but get a bit worked up over the sight of a very obviously exposed omega, even if he couldn't truly see anything. He was smart enough to only glance, Keith staring him down. Freshly mated- although Lance didn't feel physically fresh- Keith would be at his most aggressive. That, and whenever Lance pupped. Other times he would just be his usually, grumpy, stubborn, handsome, protective self.

"And what is the news that couldn't wait, Jet?" At least the wolf wasn't biting his head off. Thinking of his wolf, where was Kosmo? He must be missing his other wolfy half. Lance was surprised he didn't get jealous. Instead, it was like the massive dire wolf and the omega had teamed up in a secret, unspoken agreement to protect the prince if he were ever to get himself into trouble.

"The Princess of Altea is coming to the North." 

...Lance hadn't heard that correctly, had he? Princess Allura?! The Goddess of Peace?! The woman said to be so beautiful that moral men couldn't gaze upon her? Something wasn't right.

"The Princess is coming here!" Both alphas looked at him with a similar expression of confusion. Keith pulled the blanket around him as he nodded.

"We're old friends. She visits once a year. W-"

"You're friends with the Princess of Altea!? And you didn't tell me?!" Lance couldn't believe how calm they were! She was a blessing in on herself! The golden child born of King Alfor and Queen Melonor! The kindest people on Altea!

"Yes. When the war was ending, our parents formed the alliance and had us be friends. We aren't close, and only speak a few times a year. Alfor suggested marriage, but my mother and father refused. Respectfully...and thankfully."

"You were going to marry the Princess of Altea!" Lance threw himself towards his mate, bumping his head on his shoulder. "Any more secrets I should know about, Keithean?"

Keith chuckled, pulling him in close and nuzzling him with a soft, deep rumble. Lance melted, although he wouldn't admit it to himself. 

"She's visiting because of _your_ marriage, actually. The rumors that you were soul bonding with an Altean, who also happened to a male omega, must have surprised her enough to actually come down to this dump." Jet explained, a small muttering frown on his lips. He tucked his dark brown hair behind his ear, scratching his head.

"It appears as though you don't like the Princess." Lance noted, slowly sinking into the blanket cocoon that Keith had wrapped him in. Why wouldn't he like the princess? People always said that she was just as lovely as the juniberry flower.

"She doesn't often visit, as I said. She doesn't exactly show much...friendship. It always seems to be us that reaches out first, even if she is fully capable. I don't remember the last time she actually traveled to the North. It's only now, after a royal wedding, that her interest has peaked."

Lance stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the words in his head as they bounced back and forth. Surely not. She helped keep the peace wherever she could. Maybe she was just busy.

"She's a racist fake if you ask me." Jet muttered under his breath, arms crossed over his chest. Lance frowned, recoiling slightly at the horrible comment. She wasn't a racist!

"That's enough, pup! Go help you mother make breakfast for you little brother and sister." Jet nodded, giving Lance one last glance before leaving, without a word. He knew he had upset Lance, as the omega kept his head buried in the prince's chest. 

The tent was quiet for a moment. Lance had sucked a finger into his mouth without even noticing he had done so. He held a firm expression of concentration, very obviously lost in thought, his brow furrowed and his mouth working around one of his longer digits.

"He didn't know what he was talking about, he just listens to what others tell him."

Lance thought for a moment, his knuckle falling out of his mouth as he pulled out of Keith's gentle hold. "So...others think bad of the Princess, too?"

Keith's features scrunched up as he shift in the bed, his gaze on his hands. "She doesn't have the best reputation in these parts." He started carefully, watching his mate pout and frown, nearly looking innocent. "The people seem to believe that she thinks herself higher than the Northern clan because she wears the silkiest clothes and lives in the wealthiest kingdom."

"Why don't you live in a castle? Your a prince. I thought Prince's lived in castles." Keith chuckled as Lance shuffled forward, closer to his warmth, as the cool air let in by jet nipped at his shoulders.

"I used to, years ago, when I was just a babe. My father had to move our people into the forest." Keith explained, pulling Lance back into his chest with a sigh. Lance hummed happily, unset cast away by the flickering heat of love in his chest.

"Why?"

"The war. When Zarkon attacked Altea, our home was no longer safe. I grew up here, but I enjoyed the wild sense of feral survival as I grew. The hunting, the animals and insects, the stars on a clear nights sky."

"But the war ended decapheobs ago. Why didn't you move back?" Lance traced shapes and symbols on the alpha's milky chest as he listened, his head rested snug against his shoulder.

"I suppose we just grew too accustomed to life here. I'm sure it's full of spiders and webs and rats by now. I don't even remember what it looked like."

"What a shame." Lance purred, nuzzling in dangerously close to the wolf's scent gland. "I'm sure it was magnificent. You would've looked very intimidating sat on a throne, with your big black fur cloak and your devilishly handsome face...those violet eyes... _my_ violet eyes."

"Intimidating?"

"Oh yes, of course. You could make any noble shoulder drop to their knees in an instant. You do that well enough now, even if you look a bit skinny at first glance..." Lance giggled as Keith hiked him up to straddle his lap. "I spoke of _skinny_ , not weak. Far from it. It just reminds me of how good a mate you are. How good an _alpha_ , you are. Plus, I wouldn't be intimidated. Quite the opposite actually. I would be very much attracted to you, Your Highness. If you when cocky enough to have a harem I would be the first in line to please. So much so that no other omega could ever get their hands on your perfect, _strong_ , skinny, alpha body."

"You are feeling bold today, aren't you?" Keith Laughed, brushing the back of his fingers along Lance's cheek in a feather light tough, moving down his body with a gentle tenderness. Lance smiled, gazing passed his long eyelashes with his sapphire eyes burning with something intense and swirling with a sorcery Keith was sure to be captured by.

"Maybe I'm getting it from you..." He leaned in, breath a hot mist and body too beautiful to touch, like a feline in heat. "Maybe I'm feeling a little bit like an _alpha_ , this morning..."

Keith pulled him closer, amethyst eyes dark and challenging as his grin pushed Lance's heart to beat at it's limit. "Are you threatening my position, omega?"

"Depends...Maybe I will if you offer a descent fight?" He caught the shell of the wolf's ear between his teeth, purring into his ear like a siren at sea, pulling him into his trap.

A growl escaped the Prince's throat and chest, deep and so very dominating. It had Lance's thighs trembling under him. He just kept falling, deeper and deeper, every time he looked at that gorgeous face. His chest would squeeze tightly, like he needed to scream.

Keith would _definitely_ make him scream. 

* * *

Lance stood tall as the icy wind danced a rounded him, pulling at his cloak and stabbing at his skin. The valley lay ahead of him. Wide and full of danger. Mystery and unknown enemies.

The sky was lit with a rising sun, dyed a blood red and fading into a dark blue. The sun would peak over the mountains soon. His last sunrise before his time was up.

He took a breath of the cool breeze,the air nearly guiding him forward. But he wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t afford to be afraid. His fear would hold him back. 

A screeching call echoed over the tall, vast valley walls as his spirit guide glided along the colours of the sky, glowing and blue as the depths of every ocean. Just like his eyes. The flames of its feathers were just in sight as it distanced itself, dancing in the clear air high above the dense trees in the valley.

His horse let out a hugging breath from behind him.

He mounted with no trouble, taking one last look over the path he was yet to take, the cliff side rocky and steep into the woodland. Dark and alight with nothing but the remaining shadows of the night.

“ _Go_ ”.

With a kick and a sharp whistle he was riding, running. He would meet his battle soon.

* * *

“Lance!”

The omega woke with a startle.

A clatter tang out from around him as the little furniture in the room fell to the ground.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his breath was coming in sharp gasps. His skin was tingling and hot, like his hairs had all stood on end.

Keith’s figure was by his side, an innocent expression of concern painted into his features as he hovered over his side.

“Keith...”

“Are...are you alright?”

“I...I don’t know. I was dreaming.”

“Your power, whatever power you have, is growing. It’s getting more...intense.” Keith settled down, glance over him subconsciously. “What were you dreaming of?”

Lance brought his knees to his chest, burying his face into the blanket. Keith’s hand on the back of his neck was securing and helped him relax. The cool air around him aided the heat drowning his body.

“A valley. A large valley at sunrise. It was cold. I stood at the top of a hillside, looking over it. And there was a bird, in the distance. It was blue, bright and glowing. As though it was made of fire itself. I was with a horse. And we had a day to arrive...somewhere. But, there was a voice, it sounded familiar, but I don’t know where from. It told me to ‘go.”

“I’m frightened, Keith...” He admitted quietly. 

Keith sat beside him, facing the opposite direction so he could look his mate in the eyes.

“I’m a freak. Unholy and shameful.” Tears began to swell as Lance’s voice voice cracked an trembled. “I’m so...different. Why can’t the heavens just leave me alone.”

“You’re no freak, Lance. You’re a blessing. You been given so many differences because you’re meant to stand above the rest. Do you understand how important magic is to the North? To the rest of the kingdoms? The place of magic dissolved generations ago. It is so rare, so powerful and sacred. And you have been blessed with being in the bloodline of someone who lived in that place.”

“I don’t know why it has been given to me. I’m worthless! Why not a prince like you! Princess Allura barely has any magic herself!”

“Why can’t you see what I see.” Keith sighed, reaching up to cup the side of Lance’s face, wiping away a single tear that fell from his sapphire eyes, each swirling with emotion and arched with sorrow.

Lance held his hand there with a deep breath, snuggling into it like it was a stuffed animal.

“We need to figure this out.” Keith spoke softly, shifting to sit closer.

Lance held onto his arm like a lifeline, nodding slowly, silently hugging in closer.

“I want to know where this power came from, kitten. Why it’s only showing now.”

“I know.”

“Could you do something for me?”

“Of course.”

“Could you not tell anyone? I don’t want them to know. Not yet. I want to understand it first.”

“We’ll keep this to ourselves for now. I’ll take you to Maggie, she might have an idea. Is that alright?” Lance nodded once more.

He trusted Maggie. She wasn’t going to tell anyone.

“Let’s get you dressed.”

“Yes. I like that woman.”

“That’s good. I like Maggie, too.” 

* * *

A shiver racked Lance's form as the icy breeze sliced through his heavy cloak and thin clothes when they stepped out into the bright, winter wasteland between their hut and the small village. Keith had given him a pair of boots, 'a wedding gift' from Shiro. They wrapped loosely around his ankles and let his toes wiggle, but the woolly lining kept his feet warm and cozy, only just slightly itchy against his skin. He felt his nose freeze over and his ears turn to ice as they continued to step through the snow, avoiding any slick patches of freezing cold mud or sleet. He was sure his cheeks were red in an instant.

He kept close to his mate's side, hoping to pull the slightest bit of pulsing heat from him, his body and soul suddenly keening when a lanky arm came to hold his back, keeping him close as he wrapped himself even tighter into the thick, brown fabric of his sleeveless coat. The material pulled the weakest slithers of warmth from his skinny arms, doing it's best t keep the little body heat he actually produced, in and the cold, out.

Once they made it to the little working village, they went by relatively unnoticed, the workers simply getting on with their jobs and tasks. A few tented to their Vadera, shifting hay or brushing through their thin black coat that coated their bodies. Others traded bread that looked delightfully fresh and warm, the stone oven peaking through the stalls dancing with hot, vibrant colours as the baker wrapped the crisp outsides in thin white fabric, protecting the fluffy, white dough inside as she passed it to her costumer.

His stomach groaned in complaint as the fresh, savory smell reached his running nose, his mouth watering significantly while his muscles ached in protest, as if suddenly deciding to no longer work until Lance finally feeds himself. He looked away, moving to hold Keith's arm instead, long and thin, but still wrapped in an attractive layer of surprisingly strong muscle. Skipping meals and not eating as much or as often as he should have had been a habit of Lance's, eating like a baby bird and unable to stomach much food, seen as growing older hadn't exactly plated him full course feasts. But he had a pup to think on now. He had no other choice but to think of himself. So, for the sake of his pup, he would.

A few waves were thrown their way, one by Pidge as she watched them pass by with curious amusement, but quickly went back to reading whatever it was she was looking at.

They reached Maggie's humble little tent soon after, Keith bowing as he pulled the curtain back for Lance with a smirk. "Your Highness." Lance slapped the back of his head with a scoff as he passed.

"Maggie, Darling, we've coming to pay you a visit." Lance announced as he tucked down under a loosely hung sheet, coming across the woman as she threaded string together. They looked beautifully crafted, intricate and unique, some with beads, some with different coloured string. "Oh, wow. These are wonderful, Maggie!"

Lance quickly dropped to his knees into front of the old woman, gazing over the little bracelets and necklaces in awe and excitement. Maggie smiled up at him, nodding in greeting as Keith settled down beside his mate, taking a spare string and beginning to make his own little rough bracelet.

"How do you make these? They're so pretty." Lance ran his fingers gently over the edge of the special little accessories.

"Just like you, sweetheart." Keith added with a peck to Lance's temple. Both omega's shared a glance before rolling their eyes for fun. Lance chuckled.

"Thank you, Keithean." 

"My pleasure. We use to make them as children. I'm a bit rusty now, but I don't think I'll ever forget the tantrum I threw when I couldn't get it right the first time. I was so upset, but my father just plucked me up and showed me how. We spent hours just trying to make the one bracelet, but eventually we managed. He showed me that, just because you had rough hands from hunting or wielding a sword, didn't mean you couldn't be gentle too. He taught me never to limit myself. Or others." He recalled the memory with a soft look, finishing the little bracelet in his hands and holding it up for Lane to see. Dark red and light blue mixed through a plum purple string, all wrapped around one another like vines of colour neatly and tightly plaited together.

He smiled at the skill, desperately wishing he could pick up his own string and create his own. Maybe a gift to give to Maggie. He was so deep in envy he didn't realise Keith was reaching for his wrist until he was tying a knot and securing it onto his arm. "For you, my love."

Lance brought it to his nose with a happy noise, looking over the colours once more as the soft string brushed along his skin. Keith was smiling down at him softly when he beamed back at the alpha. "I will treasure it, my wolf. Thank you."

Maggie tapped his knee softly, chuckling quietly when he lay back into the alpha's warm hold, held safely between his legs and wrapped up his his arms. Despite spending the entire morning in bed, he was still exhausted. At least he hadn't been sick. Keith's alpha rumbled happily through their bond at the fact Lance was cooped up in his hold.

"I know you're waiting for an explanation, Maggie, so I won't keep you waiting." Keith chuckled as the woman nodded, eyebrow raise in questionable amusement. "You are the most trust worthy person we know, not to mention the wisest. We have a question for you."

The woman eyed the couple, clearly thinking through possibilities in her head before placing a hand on her own stomach in question. She gestured to Lance.

"Oh! Oh, no, it isn't anything to do with the pup, no. It's more...mystical than that. Although I don't know what could be more mystical that the creation of life itself." Lance explained, a hot flush dusting his cheeks as he sat up a bit straighter. Keith made a questioning noise behind him. "Oh, Maggie figured it out. She has a nose like a blood hound, too."

"Oh, alright. We can trust you, you won't shame us for giving in, will you Maggs?" Maggie waved a hand, smiling before signaling with her hands. Keith gave an awkward chuckle. "Alright, too much information! On with the question!"

"...Right. Well, how much do you know about magic?" 

They barely got an answer before the yelling of people caught their attention. Looked like the princess had just arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO U THOUGHT I WAS GONNA EDIT, DIDNT U? Thank u so much for reading u beautiful bean have a wonderful, stress free day and/or night. If you're ever feeling down, just remember, Danny DeVito through a rubbish bin at some guy in a wrestling ring. If u are feeling up to it, let me me know what u thought, I really love reading your wonderful words :) LOVE U U WEE BABES :D <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess' arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I hope u enjoy u beautiful raisin bois <33 if u want to, let me know what u think :D

"She's here! The princess is coming over the hill!" It was a small voice yelling outside of Maggie's tent that caught their attention.

Lance turned to Keith, quickly gripping his arm. "She's arriving today?! I thought it would be within the next few days!" 

"So did I. Seems our plans have changed." Keith went to stand, just as Pidge suddenly arrived, harshly pulled the inner sheet of the tent aside. 

"Since when!" Pidge exclaimed, a look of frustrated confusion on her face. "I'm surprised she actually bothered. Morning, Maggs." She gave a casual wave before turning her attention to the wolf prince. The old woman gave a gentle wave back, continuing to weave her bracelets. Keith offered his mate a hand as he stood, pulling Lance from the ground. His knees had gone a bit weak at the thought of the Princess arriving so soon. His stomach was beginning to turn, like snakes in a pit. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

"We have to find Krolia, she's probably preparing. Sorry, Maggie, we have to go, but we'll continue later, alright?" The old omega barely looked up from the threads in her frail fingers, waving the alpha off as the three of them left the tent and out into the slowly crowding centre square.

Lance cringed at the uncomfortable twinge that ached up his whole back, poking at his shoulders. That feeling was painfully familiar. He felt unsafe. He needed to have his back against a wall, hunching over slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. He would look so small and worthless in front of the princess. She would be so disappointed at such an awkward little runt before her. She wouldn't take to him in the slightest. 

"Lance, are you with me?" Keith's voice brought him back to the bright, icy world around him. A warm hand on the small of his back was comforting beyond believe. It kept him grounded. A deep breath and a little shake was all he needed. Keith would take the lead and everything would be fine.

"I'm here. I'm alright." He gave a small smile and a firm nod towards both his mate and Pidge. "Let's find your mother."

* * *

The queen wasn't difficult to find. She settled the people quickly as they gathered in a crowd, questions and confusion icing the buzzing cloud of commotion. Lance was tempted to think it was excitement. But the unimpressed frowns and questionable scowls did not define excitement. Whilst scanning the crowd of people, either standing waiting for answers or demanding them with a ringing yell, the omega found himself watching, observing, a little girl. Thick, dark brown hair, nearly black, held back only half up at the back of her head, she held a ragged doll in hand,looking at it with a sweet, caring smile, oblivious to the roars above her, even if the thing looked slightly diseased. 

She was so tiny and truly lovely that Lance was nearly coaxed into walking over and starting a conversation. He wanted to crouch down and pet her head, pick her up and cuddle her. Protect her from the cold and the loud noise. The shouting. She deserved to be sitting wrapped up in a blanket in the safety of a blanket nest while she played with her little doll. Lance could only be grateful that she wasn't in any distress about the growing chaos. 

Her mother stood next to her, her attention only disrupted when her mother took a step forward slightly to ask a question of her own. Lance was to caught up in the cloud of his thought to hear what it was. She gazed up from her little friend to look to her mother, taking in the people shifting around her. After a moment of listening, after hearing the word 'princess', her face lit up. She quickly turned to her mother, pulling at the long skirt of her dress, calling up to her through the noise.

'Mummy, a princess! A princess!' Lance could imagine her saying. He could barely hear her, but he was sure that was what she was saying. 

He would have been that excited when he was that little. To see such a beautiful thing, so bright and hopeful, in his horrible, dim days of childhood. It was a shame he didn't feel that way now. Nearly morphed by those around him, he didn't know how to feel. But if the trembling shiver that pushed at his shoulders was anything to go by, it was mostly likely fear. Worry. 

He turned away from the little pup as she continued to try and get her mother's attention. He had to focus. Keith was speaking with Ezor at his side, Pidge having run off to find God know's who. Most likely Hunk. Or maybe Shiro by Keith's request.

Soon enough, after a moment of listening to Krolia's muffled words over the crowd, the sea of outraged shouting settled and the people went on to do whatever it was they were doing before. Respect sparked in Lance's chest as Krolia approached them. She was a leader if he had ever seen one. 

"Keith, I'm glad you're here."

"When did you get this news then?" Keith nearly sounded amused. Maybe it was something they were used to. Like the princess had only sent letters after something important more times than just this once.

"I received the letter last night. I would have given it to you then, but seeing my son's bare behind wasn't something I fancied."

"Well, I would rather you than Jet, Krolia." 

"My mistake, next time there is important news I, myself, will come to you, mid coitus or not." She smirked down at her own pup. Lance couldn't help but giggle behind his hand, ignoring the flush that dusted his cheeks. They would probably assume his rosy cheeks a fault of the cold anyway. 

"Lance understands me." She winked at him with a cheeky smile, turning back to the prince. "She'll arrive within the next hour, I've sent Hunk and his mother to make something at least for when she lands here. We're not exactly certain on _why_ she has so graciously decided to come to us in the flesh, but I assume it has something to do with Lance. He is technically one of her people. Along with the fact we're old friends, I'm sure she's delighted you've finally decided."

"Twenty isn't exactly old! Just because I didn't marry at sixteen doesn't make me a lifelong bachelor!" Keith growled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If she's so delighted, she could've just sent a letter of 'congratulations'. There's no need for her to travel all this way just to wish us well."

"Don't be so negative."

"I just don't see the point. If it has anything to do with Lance's gender, mother, forgive me, but that is it for me. She has crossed the line." Keith rumbled, the snow around him nearly melting with his anger. lance stepped closer to snake his hand up into the crook of his elbow, holding his arm against his cheek, nuzzling in close. The soothing warmth of his omega would calm him. And it did. The blazing anger soon died down to a boiling anger.

"We will see." Lance spoke, hold strong and firm. "We'll make her explain herself once she arrives. I'm sure she plans on doing it anyway, but no matter."

"We will see is right."

"In the meantime, lets get prepared. You two shouldn't really be out of your tent. And definitely not apart from one another. What is it you _are_ doing up?"

"Nothing in particular. I thought I might get my mate something a little nicer to eat than stale bread." There was no heat behind the answer, just innocent honestly that was completely made up on the spot. Lance held back the small curl on his lips the best he could as he rubbed and scented his alpha's arm soothingly. Clever Keith.

"Alight, well, I suppose it's a good thing you're up and about. Let's go, my love." Keith's mother didn't give them a second glance before she turned around, but her eyes were sharp and calculating, her intelligent mind working away behind those beautiful yellow windows.

Preparation wasn't too difficult. They went over things to say, mostly for Lance who believed he was doing a good job at hiding the nerves itching at his skin. Realising Lance had no experience in diplomacy, they explained to him what would be expected of him, but made no rules or demands. In it's most basic form, they just advised him to be polite and friendly. Lance sniggered at the thought of Keith _actually_ being polite and friendly. 

They waited patiently in the centre of the village, inside the biggest tent built there, fixing themselves up just slightly and organising their little meeting place. By the time Shiro had suddenly pulled the sheet of the massive tent aside to announce her presence, Lance was slightly calmer than before. He had taken a few deep breaths, resisting the urge to wrap around the wolf's arm like a snake. When the prince had noticed his trembling form subtly trying to bite at his thumb and suck on his knuckle, he'd smiled softly, taking him aside to gently stroke his cheek and brush his fingers, feather light, over the blue mark on his cheek bone. 

The Altean chuckled bashfully as the halfling slowly pulled his fist away from his mouth. "I'm afraid I should have treasured the time in our nest a bit more intensely."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we'll be back there once the princess leaves. Back in the warm, soft blankets. The sheet tied down so not a soul can enter." Lance laugh out louder when Keith stepped pounced, engulfing him in his arms with a playful snarl and wide grin, completely wrapping around him, from every side, sending the ashy smell wisping around them. "I'll distract her from you. You can just slip behind me anytime you feel overwhelmed." Lance closed his eyes, a sigh passing his lips and he held the arms around his shoulders, keeping them there as he nodded quietly. His head fell back to rest against the alpha's chest, his mind supplying a reminder of time. Just a few more seconds and he'd be ready to let go. He just needed to be hidden in his love's hold for just another moment.

"Are you ready to go?" At the Queen's word, Keith pulled away first, leaving him with a firm kiss to the top of his head. Lance made sure to present himself tall and confident as they left the warmth of the huge tent for the cold, white powdered would outside. He didn't feel tall, nor was he confident, nothing like that at all, but he made sure still to be good at least. He could be a good omega if nothing else, so he held his mate's arm and was led to the square.

The horses came into view first. Massive beasts with long, muscular legs and wide feet to guild them over the tough terrain, thick hair down from their ankles to keep them safe from the icy chill of the earth under them. Their coats were as snowy white as the ground they traveled over, leaving large footprints in the fresh snow. It must have been laid last night while they slept. Their manes and tails differed slightly, some braided, some cut, yet despite the difference, it all looked so neat. Tidy and clean. Uniform. All for show. 

The soldiers caught Lance's eye next, more relaxed than he had expected, but still knights all the same, strict and bland and strong. Not very much to look at in Lance's eyes. Not that he would have looked for long, as the grand carriage that came their way was exceptionally more eye-catching. White and pure with a frame of what looked to be gold, pulled by the giant horses ahead of it. Those creatures would deawarf the poor inky beasts they had in the North. They fit well with the elegant box they pulled however, so grand and pure, not a spec or spot of dirt or filth on the rich white walls of the thing. He wished he could say the say for the wheels, but by the mucky, brown dents they were leaving on the forest floor, it didn't look like they had much hope of maintaining the purest of cleanliness.

He turned to Shiro when he heard a comment be made about the grand arrive, dramatic and bliding, frowning slightly when Keith sniggered behind his fist. It was a bit much...

"Head up Keith, we don't want to be out shown now do we?" Shiro mused. Keith chuckled, his head falling slightly to let his thick raven bangs fall like curtains over his face, a grin exposing the pearly fangs hidden behind. "No offence, Lance. We adore you, and we love Altea, but we don't necessarily love who rules it." That struck a cord in Lance's chest. He scowled, fingernails digging into the linen of Keith's shirt. The bubbling frustration boiled over into anger.

"Well some of us appreciate how rules. So you should probably keep the sly comments and sniggers to yourself. They may be arriving with dramatics, but at least they've actually come to visit. If you hate them so much why don't you just go skin a pig or kill something." He spoke with heat, ocean eyes now stormy with something dangerous. He'd had enough of the judgement comment and mean remarks. This was _his_ ruler that were bitching about and he would stand by her. They may have known her in person, barely, but Lance's was born and grew in her kingdom. He knew better than anyone else her impact on the land. And they certainly weren't ones guided by _racism_.

His snap had the two alpha's standing up a bit straighter, eyes wide with shock, and then guilt. Lance turned away, frown heavy on his lips and eyes hooded with anger. The knight stuttered slightly on the other side of Keith, trying to form some sort of apology. Lance kept his eyes forward, watching as the carriage came to a stop just ahead of them, ignoring the alpha's words. He wasn't happy with the two brother at the moment, and they would know it. He felt his toes wiggle in the warmth of his boots, taking a glance down at the unusual heat there, taking in a sharp breath when he found the snow there melted away, leaving his standing in a circle of black and brown. A quick scuff of his feet had him kicking some surrounding snow on to the neat little patch under him. 

"We didn't mean to hurt you, my love. It was just a simple joke." Keith leaned down, just a bit, to talk quietly to the omega. 

"You were mocking them, _darling_." He grumbled, nipping at his arm. The soldiers arranged themselves around the carriage. Krolia called for a few groups of villagers to continue on with their day as though it were an average morning. They listened with only slight hesitance, wanting to see the grand arrive in all its glory. 

"Well...I apologise. I truly didn't mean to upset you."

"So, they'll be no more comments, grumpy man?" He gazed up at the handsome face at his his through his eyelashes, eyes still dark with a consuming kind of power. The prince smiled down, relief clear in those violet orbs.

"No more comments." 

A loud voice brought them all to attention as the big, gold rimmed carriage door was opened, and one Princess Allura stepped out, with only little assistance, smiling at the orange haired man that helped her to the ground. Lance held his breath, his grip growing tighter on his mate's arm. The muscle there was firm enough to make Lance smile for just a moment before his attention was back on the princess of peace. She was _beautiful._ Her entire being glowed with a warm, graceful kind of friendliness.

The white fur around her back and arms, so clean and perfectly neat over her shoulders nearly matched the cloudy puff of her hair, long and stunning down her back. Her dark skin was an easy contrast to the white around them, soft blues and light pinks hugging her slim, yet strong frame, so ladylike and elegant, even with the way she stepped down from the high carriage step on to the snow, light a feather, like a cat. She held her body with a confident pride, her chest puffed out and back straight, hands held neatly in front of her as she stepped closer.

As she came closer, Lance could see the soft triangular shape of her face, intelligent and sweet, her bright blue eyes visible even from feet away.

"Wow..." Lance could barely look away, barely realising that he had stepped closer to his mate, cheek rubbing against the black fur across his bicep, falling down from his shoulders. He was warm. He never understood how alphas were always so warm. There was a saying that the heat of an omega could get a man through the coldest of nights. Lance disagreed. He thought it should be that an _alpha's_ heat could get any omega through the hardest times. Keith's warmth definitely did.

"That's how I felt when I first saw you in that pub. I was in denial at the time, but you took my breath away." Keith whispered, his clawed hand coming up to hold Lance's over his forearm. Lance smiled softly at the thought, leaning in close.

"I panicked when I first smelt you. I was afraid you would catch me staring at you. You were so handsome. I'm luck you were the one I supposed to be meeting, because I was going to ditch them to sit with you instead. You were like a dark, mysterious stranger that stole my heart at first sight. You still are, you're just no longer a stranger."

Keith couldn't respond with words, but the gentle squeeze at his hand and warm buzz at the back of his mind let the omega know just how happy he was.

As soon as the princess came close enough, her face lit up, perfect teeth and rosey cheeks glowing with those round blue eyes, beaming at him. Not them. _Him_. 

"Incredible! I didn't know if the rumors were true!" She clasped her hands in front of her, stepping forward until she was nearly nose to nose with Lance.

"Good to see you, Princess." Keith spoke with barely a tone, moving his hand so that Lance was no longer holding his arm, but he was holding Lance's waist, holding him just that little bit tighter.

"H-Hello, your Majesty..." Lance stuttered out as the young queen to be examined him, head to toe, before stepping back and catching herself. 

"My apologies. Pardon my enthusiasm." She chuckled bashfully, collecting herself before smiling back at the four. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"You're looking well, Princess." Krolia prompted, nodding in her direction. 

"Thank you. I'm pleased to see your family and clan doing so well, I truly am." Her joyful expression faltered for a moment as she tried to hide a grimace. "I know it has been a long...long time since we have properly spoken not only as allies, but as friends. And I know that my arrival must look..troublesome. However, I assure you, that my intentions are of a good heart, and I'm very excited to be here. I wish I could have come sooner, more often too, but my father doesn't exactly approve of letting his 'beloved only child' travel across the country." She stopped with a warm smile, the orange haired man from before coming to her side. 

"Quiznack, is that you Prince Keithean?! You've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were the same size as a yelmore stood n it's hind legs!" The older man laughed, holding out her hand to shake. Keith took it with a quiet chuckle. 

"It's good to see you again, Coran."

"And it's my pleasure to meet you, Lance, was it?" He turned his hand to Lance next, who was watching the whole thing play out, staying close to his mate's side and unsure of why he was suddenly grateful to be stood in between Keith and his brother.

"Yes. It's lovely to meet you as well. I like your mustache." THe advisor stood tall at the compliment, rubbing the end of it between his fingers with a wink.

"Why, thank you. It's good to know somebody does."

Lance giggled, already feeling his shoulders grow a little softer as he nuzzled into his alpha's side timidly. He liked this man. He was playful, like him, and funny. Not so serious all the time.

Suddenly, the princess jumped in her spot. "Oh! Coran! Would you mind fetching our gift?"

"Of course, princess."

"Gift?" Shiro questioned, his voice slightly deeper than usual. Lance noticed. The sleazy alphas that would tease him and cat call him would always lower their voices. They thought it made them more attractive. He kept this to himself, however. He'd let Shiro fancy the princess if he wanted to. Give him a bit of his own medicine after making fun of her all morning.

"Yes, of course! When we heard Keith was marrying one of our own, and someone so special and rare, we thought it would only be suitable it we gave you a gift as treasured as Lance is."

Ah, so they were the type of people who viewed male omegas as precious angels then. He wasn't truly surprised, they saw every Altean as a valued member of the community. Even if they were as cruel as his father. What a wretched creature. This information, although not unexpected, it still managed to bring a hot flush to his already rosey cheeks. But the heat suddenly made him aware of the ache in his legs and back. The spike of sweat on the nape of his neck. The turning in his gut. Maybe he'd been standing for too long. He was quite tired. Maybe it was his body's way of complaining. 

He would just ignore it. Focus on the safe, fuzzy feeling of Keith's presence. The excitement and love he had for his Princess. The joy that Coran had already brought him.

"Well, how about we get you inside. I'm sure you're tired after you're long journey. We can have people tend to your horses and feed your men while we talk." Krolia stepped in, ushering them inside, out of the snowy wasteland and into the blanket den next to the fire. The fire sounded nice. Somewhere he could sit and relax. Hopefully it was just the tension in his body that was making his stomach twist and ache. His skin was growing clammy at the thought of it. He swallowed the extra saliva forming in his mouth.

"Thank you, Krolia, that is immensely appreciated." 

He nearly doubled over at his insides were squeezed tightly, he opted for gripping at Keith's arm instead. He just hoped the others didn't notice his discomfort. His alpha noticed, of course. He noticed every shift or grimace Lance made. He didn't speak, just held him a little bit closer. Tighter. Leaning down to press a kiss to his head as subtly as he could. 

"It's no trouble. Now let's get into the warmth and give Lance his gift."

The omega was grateful they were moving. However, the feeling grew with every step. Hot, hot hot. No, no, no. Not now! Not in front of the princess! But it was too late. Children didn't care if you're meeting the queen or riding a horse. Before he could warn anyone, he was urching of to the side, holding his stomach as retched up. The little contents of his stomach came flying up, burning like acid and venom as it passed his throat. He sobbed quietly as the tears began to gather, just as the disgusting splat of the spew landed on the white snow. 

He was so pathetic. Trembling from embarrassment or the cold, he wasn't sure. He was too busy heaving onto the floor to hear the voices around him. He could feel Keith's large hand cradling the back of his head, and another smaller hand gently rubbing up and down his back. He wasn't sure who that was.

If humiliating himself in front his royal highness wasn't enough for Lance, his weak knees trembled and gave out. He nearly landed face first in his mess.

"I'm back with- Oh Dear! What's happened!" 

Lance whimpered. This isn't how he wanted his day to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, I DIDNT EDIT UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVE U BYEEEEEEEEE >:DDD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy of old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I LOVE WRITERS BLOCK :DD <3 IM HAPPY WITH HOW IT TURNED OUT THO, HOPE U ENJOY, V SORRY FOR THE WAIT, THANK U FOR UR PATIENCE LOVELIES <333

Keithean Black's life had changed significantly within the last few months. A year ago, he was running through the thin black trunks of trees, dagger in hand as he hopped bushes and tucked under branches. He was free then, in those moments. When the icy wind couldn't even catch his breath, wisping right past as he sped through, chasing, hunting. Didn't matter what it was he was hunting for, sometimes a stag, other times a bird. It didn't matter. He didn't see it as running. Gliding. Flying maybe. But, with a clear, serious mind, sat before his mother with a blank frown, he saw it for what it was. He was running. Running like the very prey he was chasing. 

Like a coward, at the slightest sign of duty, he would run. However, it wasn't every duty he would run from. No, it was quite the opposite, actually. It was one duty in particular he was running from.

Marriage. Mating. Wedlock. The whole thing just made him want to groan and sink into the ground like he was stuck in a pit of thick, black, sticky quicksand.

For years his mother had always said, always reminded, prepared him, for the fact that was marriage. He would always argue, she hadn't married. She was ruling just fine. To which she would then explain, she still had an heir. She couldn't marry. His parents union was...controversial, to say the least. Especially at the time of war. However, she reminded him, he was very different. He _didn't_ have an heir. He _could_ marry. And he _would_ marry. He knew he wouldn't win. They'd been having the same conversation since he was sixteen. And at twenty, see wouldn't see him mateless any longer. 

So she sent him off. Threatened him with the idea of marrying _Naska_ of all people. Needless to say, that was enough to get him moving, sucking up his youthful freedom and adventurous spirit to go and find a mate. To grow up. 

They weren't planning on going as far as Altea. The only reason they had was because he hadn't found a single omega in the entire region that peaked his interest. Everyone was different, but still so much the same. If they weren't too afraid to speak, they were loud and obnoxious, flirting and handsy at that, most likely only interested in what was under his clothes. When they had left their forty seventh town, leaving quickly after a woman threw a bottle at him for simply being part galra, things were beginning to feel a bit helpless. He was so close to just giving up and heading home with his head hung low. He would just have to live with a loveless marriage for the rest of his days.

But the next letter he received from his mother would be his saving grace. They would go to Altea and purchase one Lance McClain. The name immediately caught his interest. Lance? An omega named Lance? That could only mean one thing. A male omega. Extremely rare. One in a million kinds of rare.

So, with the little hope he had left restored, they set off to Altea, were it was hot and sunny, colourful and clean. Most of it was anyway. It was one of, if not the most wealthy kingdom in the whole country.

And Keith thinks, every morning, and every night when he closes his eyes, how thankful he is to whatever God their is, for taking him to Altea. To that bar. For giving him the confidence to even touch the angel in front of him as he protected him. And he swore in that moment, that nothing had ever felt _so right_. So _good_. Having this thin, caramel skinned man beside him, small but witty, breathtakingly stunning and charmingly feisty. So sweet and innocent, yet so strong and full of a power he could barely begin to fathom. He was perfect. He was _everything_.

Every snigger and tease he had thrown at him by his friends, every face of disbelief flew right by him, like water over a duck's back. Because he was happy. He felt so full of joy and light that he just didn't care. He had everything he needed, everything he didn't know he needed right there in his arms, snuggling against his chest as they lay in his bed.

Every time he saw him, sparkling sapphire crystal eyes, full of life and playful kindness, flawless, sun-kissed skin, handsome face that would light up like the stars when he would smile that perfect, perfect smile. It was all Keith needed to feel whole. He was all Keith needed.

So when he found out the bastard Lance worked with had been _hitting_ his sweet, sweet, precious omega, punching and slapping and shoving like a child. He was about to throw some of his own punches to say the very least. Of course, his love has stopped him. He'd regretted raising his voice at Lance ever since, seeing him cry with frustration and upset, sobbing so helplessly, all while bare and vulnerable in front of him. It sent him into a deep spell of primal instincts that he wasn't even aware he had. So as he held him, wrapped up and cuddled in safe on his lap, he did everything he could to stop the flow of tears, the quiet whines and trembles. He held him tight, nose buried into the crown of his head, taking in the sweet, sweet candied apple smell of his sweetheart.

However, the comfort didn't just stop at a long hug. Lance wanted more. And he took it. He knew they weren't supposed to.But there was just too much to say no too. Things he just couldn't say no to. He would be honest. He had never felt like more of an alpha in his entire life. Lance, his Lance, had chosen him, out of every man in the whole kingdom of Altea. He was laying down, open and bare, spreading his legs for _him_. And _only_ him. He was giving Keith his innocence, like the little virgin flower he was. Keith was giving Lance _his_ innocence.

It was an overwhelming night for the both of them. Incredible and most pleasure Keith had ever felt in his life. But overwhelming. Not necessarily in a bad way, it was like his mind just went blank. All he could do was feel. So that's what he did. He was so worried after that he had hurt Lance, but the omega simple cuddled up and purred on his chest, like a cat that got the cream. In a way... he kind of _did_ get the cream. 

Which is why they were at their current point.

Lance had lurched forward chucking up all over the white carpet of the ground. He gagged and coughed and choked, bent in half and struggling to breath as it came up. It was mostly red, likely because one of the only things he'd actually eaten in the last twenty four hours was a heart. Thankfully, it wasn't much, leaving him just dry heaving on the ground, tears streaming down his rosey cheeks. His poor mate. He could feel the humiliation steaming off of his skin.

"Oh dear! What's happened?!" Coran's voice came loud and alarmed behind him as Lance took a few deep breaths, holding his stomach with one hand as he wiped his mouth with the other. Keith ept a gentle arm around his back, supporting him as he stood. He trembled slightly, his sweat cooling to a cold layer over his skin. He looked exhausted. The prince itched to sweep him up and whisk him away, back to their nest were it was warm and comfortable, and away from the beady eyes of others.

"M-My apologies, P-Princess..." Lance stuttered out, his hand fisting in Keith's cloak unintentionally. Keith just kept a firm hand on his back, rubbing up and down, soothing him however he could. 

"Oh hush! Let's get you inside, quickly. I'm sure the heat will help with your stomach." Allura was quick to brush him off, taking his other arm and helping Keith lead him inside, the rest of their little ensemble following suite.

Once they were inside and the fire was blazing, his stomach had seemed to settle. They had situated themselves around the heat, a pot of herbal tea that grew only in the North boiling over the flames. Lance cuddled himself against the wolf's side, his cloak wrapped around the two like a blanket. It pleased Keith greatly that he had his pregnant mate safely snuggled into his side, securely and tightly wrapped up in his cloak so not even the cold could touch him. 

Kosmo had joined them, exhausted after running around after his own pups. The children on the village were his responsibility. No one decided that, but Kosmo himself brought the title of kit protector upon himself. He'd trotted in and layed down with a huff, calm and quiet beside the two new mates, his nose close by to Lance's feet, just in case he needed to spring into action. Or even just to comfort the omega. They were quite similar through the bond he and Keith shared.

"So, Princess, how has life been treating you? Any exciting news?" 

"I have been very lucky. My father has taken me to meet an array of wonderful people and to see the lands. I've learned plenty of languages and cultural traditions throughout the years, but this has been my first trip without my father to guide my every step."

The queen chuckled at that. "And here I was, worrying that I may have to start watching Keithean's every step."

The prince would have retorted, but his attention was concentrated elsewhere. He was too caught up in cooing at mate, petting and praising. Shiro let out a chuff sigh, reaching over to begin pouring the tea. 

"Yes, it is quite exciting." Her smiled seemed to falter for a moment, her eyes darkening with something strange before her gaze lifted. "However, I have been sent by a force much greater than just my father alone."

The room happened to go a bit quiet at that. Keith may have not been listening to the beginning of their conversation, but he knew how to read a room.

"Sent, princess?" Lance's voice broke the thick silence of confusion in the large tent, slightly raspy. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you came to us because of the pairing." Keith frowned, dark eyebrows coming together in frustrated confusion. He should have known her visit was fake.

"That's part of it. It's a long story. A prophecy."

"A prophecy? Allura, what are you talking about?" Keith held the growl in his voice back. Just barely.

"I think we should give Lance his gift, first." Coran spoke up, nearly defending the princess and stealing the attention from her. "Then I will explain everything you need to know. A hope to God it isn't true... because if it is, I'm afraid you may be in grave danger, my boy. That and the very land we stand for."

The room was silent with a heavy array of emotions. Keith could feel the anger boiling under his skin. But the budding sense of curiosity and the pieces clicking together in his subconscious still buzzed in his ears.

"What is the gift, exactly?" Keith's gaze narrowed as he pulled Lance closer with a low bite dark in his tone. 

"It's a pendant. A necklace with a very old, very precious jewel hung off of it." The princess explained whilst her advisor stepped forward to hand Lance the gift. It was wrapped in a little square of very soft fabric and carefully placed into his hands. He unwrapped it, fear and curious excitement mixing into a strange concoction in his stomach.

The fabric uncovered a beautifully polished gem of deep, deep ocean blue, dark, velvet sapphire carved into the careful shape of a diamond. A silver chain and rim holding the gorgeous jewel.

"What am I..." Lance began to question, but his words were answered before he could finish speaking them. The pendant began to glow. Pulse. It stole his breath from his lungs, as suddenly, his skin began to crawl. Tingling and burning. Again, the feeling burned under his skin, always there like a buzzing energy that grew with his heart and soul. Power.

He struggled to tear his eyes away as it let of a light mist of joyful blue, the chain itself began to float and sway with an unseen instruction. Lance couldn't help but feel his lips spread into a giddy smile, chuckling quietly as the pendant beamed up at him, the chain waving in greeting to the Altean. 

His cheeks pulsed with warmth and his eyes felt soft. He purred with safety. With a creamy sense of power that engulfed him, that floated around him like cotton clouds and excitement. He took a deep breath, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbone as his eyes fell closed, feeling and absorbing the silky sheets of thick energy that danced around him like water around a playful whale calf. It was refreshing.

When his eyes opened, his smile slowly fell at the faces of shock, of woe, of fear. Coran and Allura shared a looked of stressed sorrow. He turned to Keith, who looked unsure of what to do, so he simply reached over to run his, curled, coarse fingers against Lance's cheek. 

"How long have you been able to do this?" Krolia's voice was low through the tent. Through the dancing light of the fire casting the shadows away. Lance felt conflicted. His stomach turned with the thought of creating more lies. Holding them in. He took a breath.

"A while." He answered quietly, but wholly. He lifted his eyes from the blanket under him, bringing them to rest upon the advisor. "I don't know why. It just happen one day. I was with Keith at the time. It was quite frightening, I will be honest with you. I don't want to hide anymore. I've hidden my entire life, and I'm tired of it. So tell me, Princess, tell me why. And I will listen."

They was a silent moment in the tent where thought sang loud.

"The prophecy was set ten thousand years ago." Coran began. "By a Leader of Light. Back then, in her time, people of magic were spread strong throughout every province. People with links to nature, to growth. People of the sea, waves and tides, ice and frost. People of people, society, emotions and love. But there was only _one_ Leader of Light. Some of light. Magic. Power. Good. Some considered them to powerful to even be considered a person. They created life with that power. They would share their light to a creature of magic."

"Like a vadera?" Keith questioned. 

"Yes. But a Leader of Light wouldn't just bond, with a creature. With the light they held control of, the magic, they would birth their own, loyal, incredible creatures to bond with in a way no one could understand. Some made lions, wolves, deer, some made a mix of two into one." He chuckled quietly at the thought.

The room was held quiet. Every soul, even Kosmo, fixed on listening to the story closely.

"They wouldn't choose for themselves. But a feeling, a spiritual feeling, guided them. Life would send signs, messages and clues. Dreams and images."

"Coran?" Lance piped up, quietly as to not break the comfortable atmosphere of the large tent. 

"Yes, my boy?"

"Why were there so little Leaders of Light?"

Coran smiled as he settled in his spot across the swaying fire. "I'll get to that now." Lance settled in next to his mate, his arm coming up to rest of Kosmo's back, fingers wiggling up to rope into his thick fur. The large wolf promptly settled under his hand.

"Leaders of Light were the beholder's of magic. They held power and knowledge that others did not. And, when one died, another would be reborn in their place. Acina was the last Leader of Light. A young, warrior. She was the one that set the prophecy. As you can imagine, with light, comes darkness. When she presented as the next Leader of Light, most people were thrilled. She would take after her grandmother. Her brother, Jayrin, however, was not so pleased. He grew envious of his sister, darker and filled with hate. Rage. Jealousy. He was given the gift of the earth, but he still wanted more. So he took to black magic. To evil. Voodoo. Whilst his sister grew more powerful, as she controlled to balance throughout the nations, his own black power grew stronger."

Eventually, he grew strong enough to begin taking control by force. He was corrupted. Jayrin was no longer himself. Just a vessel of negative emotions and intense evil magic. Acina called on he fellow people of magic to help he stop he brother from taking, from destroying the very existence of magic altogether. Unfortunately, for every minion of darkness they managed to destroy, hundreds of them fell."

In the end, Acina managed to trap her brother in a case of cursed crystal, sacrificing herself in the process. However, as Acina fought, she ordered one of her close friends to remember her words. ' _Another will come again on the day evil returns, someone forgotten, broken, and pieced back together. They will move from the blazing heat to a land of ice and snow, and that is were you will find them. Where they will find themselves with someone descent of magic and born of forbidden blood. They will end the evil_.' Those words were passed down, generation after generation. And as Zarkon ruled and killed, magic died out. Her words, however, made it to my grandfather, who they gave them to me. For years, Alfor and I tried to put the puzzle together, but it was only until today that we have finally found the right answer."

Breaths were quiet in the tent. They lay under the cracks and pops of the fire pit. Lance decided to keep his gaze there. He liked it there, in the flames. In the heat. Where the bodied of warmth danced and the colours grew bright. Soft. 

"So...You think Lance, is the next Leader of Light?" Keith spoke quietly. Gentle. Careful not to spook. Or maybe he was afraid, too. "How? I'm not descendent of magic! How do we know that pendent wasn't just a silly trick!" Keith began to snarl, harsh, rash, his arm up to belt across Lance's front. Kosmo quickly stood at Keith's anger, assisting the Prince in protecting his mate. Lance didn't flinch at the sudden anger. Or the noise. He simply took his eyes away from the fire, and brought them to his love. his hand, bony and thin came up to hold his mate's arm, bringing it down softly. He brushed both hands down his arm until he was met with his alpha's hand. He brought it to his cheek, soft and gentle, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth there. 

As he leaned into it, he brought his other hand to rest upon his stomach. Right where their pup lay safe. "Rest quiet, my love." He whispered, nuzzling into his hand slowly, a small smile coming to rest on his lips. "This is no silly trick. You need not to be angry. Or scared. For we have each other. And I know, with that big, warm heart of yours, you will protect all of us with all of your might. I love you for that. And for many more reasons, too many to speak. I know if we are together, we will be safe."

When he met Keith's eyes, he saw the pain hidden beneath them. The fear. He was sure his eyes hid secrets of their own. But he wasn't afraid. Not in that moment.

"Keith...That pedant is over ten thousand years old. Acina herself used it when she presented as a Leader of Light. And now Lance has. Many light holders have. I'm...I'm truly sorry." Allura spoke for the first time since Coran's story.

The prince didn't speak. He just let out a quiet sob as he pulled Lance into his lap. He held him tight. Wrapped him up close to his chest and held his head to his neck. His nose sayed buried in the omega's hair. His sadness and worry were strong through the back of Lance's mind. The love threaded around the stream of emotion, holding it together. It brought tears welling to the his eyes as he snuggled in close. He'd never seen Keith so afraid.

"Don't take him away. You can't..." Keith's voice trembled into Lance's hair, Lance felt like shielding him. No one should see his mate so upset. 

"If Lance has presented as the next Leader of Light, then that means...the _evil_ , has returned." Shiro's voice came from the furthest side of the tent. It was heavy, but masked with a strong, firmness.

"Yes. And now...we must teach Lance how to use his power before he comes to destroy us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed, if u feel up to it, let me know what u think i love ur sweet words :D HAVE AN AMAZING DAY, OR SLEEP TIGHT TONIGHT U WEE RAISINNNN <33


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A questionable figure has the chance to prove themselves, either friend, or foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for such a long wait, thank you all so much for the support and patience, it real does mean the world to me. But with that, Christmas is coming for most of us, and if you don't celebrate it WELL THERES STILL A GIFT FOR U ANYWAY! DOUBLE UPLOAD IN BOUND CUZ YOU ALL DESERVE SOME LOVE U BEAUTIFUL BOIS :DD <33

No one had spoken much by the time they and left the tent. 

Lance was tucked snugly under Keith's arm, the snow falling like ash over them, cotton soft and gentle as silence. They had made an agreement to rest. They would discuss it tomorrow. Let the information sink in. It was quite solemn. Serious. A tad sad. 

However, Lance wasn't sad. Lance felt a quite beautiful feeling, actually. He felt like dancing under the timid snowflakes, wanted to follow their unspoken rhythm. Felt like swirling and twirling around with them with his arms held out in a free embrace, letting them sway and flutter around him. He felt at peace with with himself. 

He couldn't help but hold himself. He stopped, truly understanding the buzzing pulse that tickled and waved under his skin, the shiver of energy that would rush up his spine and down his arms. He still had so many questions, yet, still had the relief of satisfaction running through him, settling whole and and delightful in his belly. He was happy. The soft smile and heavy pull of his eyelids certainly suggested so.

"Lance?" Keith was a couple steps ahead of him when he opened his eyes. He hadn't even realised he'd closed them. His smile didn't falter as he stepped forward, holding out his hand to take Keith's. They slipped together like a glove over a hand. 

The omega let out a sigh as he settled against his alpha. "I want to get rid of that sourness, Keithean."

"I'm surprised you're not." He grumbled with a low rumble. Lance pressed his temple to his love's arm. 

"We finally know where that power was coming from..." He offered as they made their way through the small village. 

"It wasn't a very good answer..." 

"Well...I feel whole. I have questions, of course. But we have all the answers we have for now." Lance peaked up at the other man with a light expression. "Just spend the day with me. Help me forget for the next few hours."

With a helpless, yet refreshing sigh, Keith closed his eyes, but gripped Lance's hand under his own nonetheless. "Whatever you want, my love. Let's just relax for at least one day more."

Lance felt a grin grow on his lips. "I have an idea of how. Take me to our tent, my mate."

With a quiet chuckle, they began walking again, held close together by the warmth of their newfound giddiness and heavy steps stomping across the snow. The neared their own quiet spot, their fire pit, their nest, with every step. So close to private peace and comfortable quite. Lance could relax there, stretch out his back, his arms and legs and curl up in his nest, safe and sound while the day run on and soon came to a close. It seemed like a good way to end a stressful day, wrapped up in a mess of blankets as his alpha held him in in a warm embrace, tight and safe.

However, Lance and his new mate were interrupted for the second time that day. "Your Highness."

An alarmingly firm voice sounded from behind them suddenly. The stopped in their tracks and turned to meet a familiar face. Lance recognised her from the dueling the day before. Long pony tail down her back and a strong stance.

"Naska." Keith didn't let his grasp on Lance's waist falter. "Can I help you?" 

"I wanted to apologise for our earlier...discrepancies." She was firm and stoic, hard as stone and cold as ice. "I was hoping to borrow your sweet prince for a couple of hours, this afternoon. Show him our home. Perhaps introduce myself."

Keith seemed cautious as he took a measly step forward, unconsciously shielding his mate. His cloak and fur was large and daunting draped over his tall frame. The alpha's dark hair, messy and thrown, seemed to merge into one with the midnight hide he wore o his back, his skin as pale as the frost around them, eyes as sharp as the cold. "You haven't done much to earn my trust, Naska. Recalling your past stunts would advice me to keep Lance by my side." 

Naska's gaze fell to the forest floor, hands balled into soft fists. "Exactly why I am here. To earn your trust. Clear my name, if you will. I have grown, please allow me to demonstrate it." She was confident, but it was lined- masked- with a simmering guilt. Lance could tell. Years of reading and observing others taught him how. He didn't know how to feel, however. He wanted to understand this woman. He wanted his view of her untainted by rumors. To know her weaknesses.

If the rumors happened to be true, and she tries to relive them by trying to drown Lance in the pond, well, he could defend himself. They were similar in stature and he had spent his childhood fending of men much bigger them him. And if he couldn't fight, he could run with the wind.

"It really isn't my choice, Naska. Lance is the one you should be talking to." Keith seemed to smirk in confidence.

"Alright. I'll go with you." The alpha stuttered above him. "But I will return to my mate as soon as I please, understand?"

"Of course. Whatever you want, you will be back within the hour."

Lance turned to the wolfish prince, who looked quite deflated. Disappointed. The Altean reached up to gentle caress his love's cold cheek. "Within the hour." He whispered with a smile. Keith reached to hold his smaller hand to his face.

"Not a moment later. I'll go hunting for you." Lance chuckled, surrendering to the heat in his chest to fall forward into his chest for a warm embrace. "Do not let her hurt you." His words were as strong and firm as his arms around him. 

"No, I certainly will not." Lance turned, being released from his mate to face the fiery beta before him. He didn't miss the turned down lips her face sported. He turned back to his alpha with a sweet smile and hooded eyes. "I look forward to tonight, my darling." Keith watched them go with a dark, gaze. Warning or hungry Lance couldn't decide.

* * *

"This is our berry patch." Naska spat out. She was dull and unimpressed. Lance could sense the flames licking at her insides as she showed him around the outskirts of the village, near the black forest. The contrast of black and white was hard on the eyes.

She didn't speak much. However, when she did, it was gritted out. Like she wanted to bite or snap. Lance kept calm. If she lay a single finger on him, he knew he could go running back to his prince like a child that was pushed by another. _She_ would be the one thrown in the lake. He held power over her, and Naska knew it. It was nasty, Lance knew that, but by the accusations on her, she was nasty, too.

"It is one of the only plants that grows all year round. Due to the temperature, everything is dead. But the berries grow." She slipped a glance at Lance. He didn't acknowledge it. Instead he crouched down to examine the bush if small red pellets. Upon closer inspection, Lace could see the purple hue on the round fruits, held in little groups aroun the grey branches that bunched and twisted together to form a short sphere of a bush. The shiny gloss of the berries, paired with the bright purply red was beautiful. They were scattered around, sprouting out of the white snowy blacket that consistently blanketed the ground to bloom into a colourful ball of bright, sweet red. Like the tunic that Naska wore on her chest.

"They are thoroughly enjoyed throughout the clan. Why don't you try one." She crossed her arms over her chest, gesturing to the bunch of round fruits before him. Without a word, he carefully reached forward to pluck on berry from it's branch. It was small, like a cranberry in his palm. He eyed the beta before popping it in his mouth. When he bit into it, the juice was bitter and harsh on his tongue. He winced as the liquid shot out of the small ball and onto his tongue.

"Don't you like them?" Naksa questioned, throwing one into her mouth and chewing with ease. 

"Bitter." He spoke after swallowing. Naska shrugged. 

"Everyone seems to enjoy them. Maybe Alteans are just to..." She searched for the word, her eyes to the sky before they landed on Lance again, scanning him. "Prudish."

Lance's gaze lowered to a glare. "Prudish, you say?"

"Well, nevermind, if you don't like them, there's nothing we can do. You did grow up with different foods down south." She was no longer dull with her words, but her tone was lined with a sheet of sarcastic amusement.

"I grew up with bread. I had to steal it or I'd starve." Lance flared, hands balled into fists. 

Naska ignored him. "Say, these berries are Keith's favourite. You should bring some back for him, I'm sure he'd appreciate a gift from his new mate. You making an effort to fit into his culture, even if you don't enjoy it, right?" She stood with his hip jutted ut to the side, her arms crossed under her breasts with a finger tapping her chin like she was deep in thought. "Although I'm sure you knew they were his favourite, didn't you? You are his mate after all."

"I-"

"Or that his hunting weapon is a luxite blade that his mother used to use? Or that his favourite meal is a rabbit stew? You already know all of that, right?" Lance stood frozen in place. Her undermining tone, her stance the way she loomed over him from a metre away. It brought him back to Altea. To Sendak. To his father. The alphas that would do exactly the same to him. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was bigger than that. Than her. 

"Did you know that Keith likes it when you play with his hair while he falls asleep? Do you know that he purrs in his sleep? That he likes to be held just as much as he likes holding me? No. You didn't. Because he didn't want you. He wants me. And I know more things about Keith that know one every will." Lance erupted, his words falling from his mouth like water over cliff. He took a few deep breaths, but his heated gaze didn't leave the beta's wide eyes. 

After subtly recovering, she straightened her back and pushed her shoulders back. Without a word, she reached down and pulled out a small woven basket, hidden behind a nearby bush. She out stretched her arm in his direction, handing the basket to him.

"You're right. He wants you. So I thought I'd help you do something kind for him."

Lance took the basket from her. His temper died slowly as she kept her eyes to the floor. Without lifting her gaze, she turned and began to walk away. "I'll return shortly." 

With that she was gone. Lance was left baffled. He took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his forehead. 

"What a strange girl." He spoke aloud. He decided he would steer clear of her from that moment on. But the bubbling sensation in his stomach of satisfaction brought a smile to his face. He showed her. And she left running with her tail between her legs. Omega or not, Altean or not, Lance was a person, and they would know it. 

Said Altean omega crouched down in front of the closest berry bush with a sigh. Life was like a river. People were like currents, always moving, flowing through their own paths. Some were warm. Some were cold. Some rushed, powerful and fast. Others were calm, gentle and dancing down stream. Lance just had to flow through the destructive currents and keep dancing and swirling through the river with the warmest currents he could find.

Soon enough, he'd have his own little current to pull along. To dance and sway with. Lance close his eyes, reaching to pick his first berry, one after another, gently dropping them into the basket. His feet felt cozy as he wiggled his toes in the grey fur. His cloak dragged on the ground and was gathering specs of snow, but that didn't matter much. He picked and picked, his basket slowly filling bit by bit with the little rouge balls. He subconsciously wiped the wet from his hands on his trousers, not giving it a second thought as he plucked some more.

His mind was else where. It was in the future, where he lay in bed, in a soft nest of blankets ad fur. Where the fire swayed and cracked, glowing and pulsing warmly at the foot of his nest, a simple, unspoken friend. His mate would sit by his side, gazing tenderly down at the bundle of joy and whimpers in his arms, tired, but never to tired to hold his greatest love. His child. Sweet and innocent. Safe and small. He could only sigh as the warmth in his heart grew fierce. It was similar to the way he loved Keith. It was everlasting and hot in his throat, in his heart. But it was different. It was protective and powerful. 

Strange. But very wholesome. It filled a gap in Lance's lungs that he didn't know he needed. Again he wiped his on his cloak, seeing small white and green specs coming off on the fabric along with the water the dampened his hands. He ignored them, continuing to harvest just a handful more to bring back to Keith. 

His feet were aching slightly now under his weight, having cut off the full blood supply for so long as he crouched there. It reminded him of the extra weight he was carrying. His lower belly was beginning to extend just slightly. He didn't know much of pregnancy, being the youngest of his mother's pups, but the physical progress made him smile.

A twig suddenly snapped behind him. He whipped around, expecting Naska to be approaching from behind.

"Lance? I thought I saw a golden-brown beauty out here." Lance smiled at the welcoming faces. He even got a bit excited. It was Pidge and Hunk.

"Hello! It's good to see you again!" Lance stood up, ignoring the ache in his ankles and feet as he wiped himself down once more. They stepped closer with confused glances.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with Keith?"

"Well, Naska approached us and asked if she could borrow me for a while. I said it was alright, so she took me to pick some of these little berries. She told me she would come back, but I haven't seen here for about half and hour. She's...quiet strange."

The two friends shared a knowing glance after assessing the scene before them. Their expressions changed from confused to irritated in a moment. Now Lance was the one who was baffled. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? I can leave if you want."

"No! No, of course not." Hunk waved him off with a friendly smile and bright eyes. "You didn't do anything, my friend."

"Naska is the one who should be sorry." Pidge grumbled, stepping forward to examine the bushes with a muter. After a moment she growled. "That snake! Picking on new blood. These bushes are covered with green fly! And the berries aren't ripe for another month or so!" 

Suddenly, Lance felt a range of emotions all at once. He felt embarrassed, vulnerable, angry, frowning and quickly bring his hands up to see the small remains of black insect legs and squashed green bodies. They were so small he hadn't even noticed them. That must have been why his hand had gotten so wet. They covered his cloak around his knees. He cursed, harshly scrubbing them off. She had completely played him.

"She was never coming back...Stupid berries...Stupid Naska..." Lance muttered, wiping himself down a little rougher than needed. "I'm never speaking to that girl again." He declared. "She's horrible."

"She is horrible."Hunk agreed. "Next time, just come to us. We can have lots of fun." Hunk advised with a small, but excited smile.

"Yeah. Naska will throw you in the lake before you could even see her coming. It's about time I throw _her_ in the lake." Pidge spat. Lance giggled quietly. He'd make a joke about her short stature, but he didn't fancy getting punched. He liked these two. They were playful and their contrast was a nice balance to spend time with.

"Let's get you back to Keith." Hunk suggested with a chuckle. "And on the way you can tell us about the Princess. You and the Black's were in that tent all afternoon! What happened?" 

Lance felt a strange sensation as the two walked on either side of him, paying close attention. It was a nice feeling, nothing he'd ever felt before. And they wanted to know about the Princess! Altea! About him! Part of him felt bad for stealing the attention, part of him wanted to brush the question off and ask about their day. But the other part jumped on the opportunity like a puppy on a hare.

He told them about the dramatic entrance with a slight blush, making a joke that it ran in his blood too, straightening up and turning his nose to the sky, which made them laugh. He told them about how he scolded Keith and Shiro for talking badly about the Altean royal family, about how he shut them right up, that made Pidge tear up as she laughed. Hunk slapped him on the back. Lance smiled even wider. 

By the time they made it back to the tent, the three of them with sniggering and playfully shoving each other. Keith's head came poking out at the racket and a smile grew on his face, flashing hi pearly white fangs. He emerged and Lance jogged forward with a chuckle, crashing into his opened arms, which immediately clamped around his back.

"Keith, my darling love, Pidge said you used to get stuck up trees when you were little!" He wheezed out a laugh and the giddy giggles erupted among the three of them. He could resist snuggling into the firm chest of his alpha, basking in the new warmth as he giggled. 

"And the Queen would yell at him to come down!" Hunk added, leaning n Pidge for support as they wheezed together. Lance chuckled happily in his mate's armpit. Keith purred above him with a smirk.

"Did they tell you that Hunk used to get caught sneaking extra baked goods in the middle of the night? Or that Pidge used to refuse to walk anywhere even the slightest bit muddy?"

Immediately the two began to defend themselves, but the giddiness wasn't lost. "I don't like the dirt! It's filthy!"

"I didn't get dinner that one time, Keith, and I was hungry, alright?!"

Lance's giggles slowly died down into a happy hum as he smiled in Keith's arms, turning to hold them close up by his neck, where they rested on his shoulders, Keith's chin on his head. He yawned as he snuggled closer, now realising how much energy the day had taken out of him.

"Ok, you two, I think we should put the new prince to bed, what do you think?" Keith teased. The other two jumped onto the wagon with out mercy.

"Yes, Keith, get the little baby to bed. Look at him, his little cheeks are so rosy, what a little prncess." Pidge spoke in a tone of voice you would use to talk to an infant. He'd heard some people talk to their dog's the same way.

"Aw, the prince is tired. Quickly! Get him to his chambers were he can rest on a silky pillow. And have someone rushed over here immediately, he needs to listen to the harp as he drifts off to the sweetest dreams. Hurry, he needs it now!" 

Hunk clapped his hands, jolting Lance out of his tired haze and fluffy smiles, when all of a sudden his feet were off the ground.

"Hurry!" Keith yelled, swooping him up and throwing the tired boy over his broad shoulder as he squawked, his hand coming up to smack his rear as Hunk pulled the tent's entrance aside, Pidge clapping and rushing them. 

"Keith, put me down! You heathens!" Lance giggled uncontrollably, kicking his legs as Keith hoisted his threw their tent, carefully throwing him onto the nest of blankets with a roar. Pidge and Hunk rushed out of the tent, hurriedly discussing harps. He faintly herd Hunk mention a lute and Pidge then yelling, "You fool!"

He collapsed onto their bed with a happy sigh, wriggling slightly to feel the blankets under him. He cracked his eyes open to see Keith unwrapping something steaming from a basket on the other side of the tent. The smell that came with it was heavenly. Meaty and juicy and warm. He sunk into the blankets with another purred out sigh as Keith began to put some more delicious things into a bowl. A bowl Lance knew was coming straight to him.

"He really was living like a prince. All he needed to do now was figure out how to control the pulsing blue energy that occasionally showed up and he would be living like a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTLER :D Have a great holiday if, and if you cant have a holiday, well, DOUBLE UPLOAD IN BOUND, so if that makes u happy, my job is done :D let me know what u think id u like, thank u so much for reading!! <333


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a run in with a creepy creature of the night.
> 
> WARNING : A bit of a spooky one so if you don't like that just skip if you'd like :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CRIMBO BRO. :DDDDD Sorry if it's a bit short but hopefully another chapter should be out soon :PP Have a lovely, restful and joy filled holiday and break. :33 enjoy u babe

Lance woke to the muffled sound of high pitched cries.

His eyes were heavy and his body tingled with weighted warmth. Keith steady breath could be heard to his side, hid face nuzzled into the 'mattress' of the bed, just below the pillow. His mate's body was like a wall, a shield close by his side, ever warm and protected. Lance listened for a moment more in the dark heat as his brain slowly buzzed in his head, turning with the haze of sleep. As he descend once more into the welcoming lull of rest, shifting comfortably closer to his heated wall of muscle and safety, he heard it again. 

His head lifted as his eyes opened once more. The call of a child. A very young child, crying with fear and terror. Lance blinked awake, shifting under the thick layers of blankets and internally cursing the unforgiving chill of the air as the soft blanket slid off of this shoulders, exposing his bare skin the cold. Keith lay unfazed by the noise, turning to lay on his back, black hair fanned out like a dark halo as his breath entered through slightly parted lips. The noise had stopped. His love's face looked weightless and calm, peaceful and young. 

Lance sat for a couple moments more, holding one of the blankets to his chest, watching the dying fire struggle to stay lit, warm and shirking, as though it were falling asleep. It was the only means of light in the tent, and warmth, Lance was harshly reminded as the blanket slipped off once more. He watched Keith carefully, not wanting to wake his tired alpha as he crawled carefully to the bottom of their bed, reaching for a nearby pile of chopped logs and throwing a couple onto the dimming light. Kosmo, the massive dire wolf, settled near the soft flames, resting as well, well deserved and cozy.

"There you are, my friend." He smiled, whispering quietly at the orange embers, black ash squirming under the logs as it turned white. "You keep me warm, so I will keep you fed." He sat they wrapped in fur and soft cotton to keep his naked body from the cold, the warm glowing flames and autumn colours as his company while Keith slept beside him. It was peaceful, and he thoroughly enjoyed the surreal moment of purified tranquility, just his gentle thoughts and the friendly, lulling pulse of the fire. He thought about the day, about his new friends, about his pup, his mate, his life. However, with all those thoughts, none were negative. He managed to only think of the good as his head slowly grew more hazy and his eyelids grew heavy. 

He happily snuggled into the fur by his face, deciding he would return to sleep by his alpha's side, turning to crawl up and curled up by his warmth, when he was stopped. A terrible cry rang through his head. He was definitely not dreaming. He shot up, listening as what sounded like an infant screamed and wailed just out side their tent. It was muffled, like it was just a few yards away from their shelter, out in the black night, amongst the trees. Kosmo stood at the noise, staring at the tent of the entrance and growling softly. He hurriedly reached over to shake Keith awake, pushing at his shoulder until he startled awake.

"Keith!" 

But the noise had stopped. Keith was still clearly half asleep as his eyes struggled open, focusing in on Lance. He reached for him, opening his arm as he rolled over. "What is it, my love? What's wrong?"

Lance shuffled closer, grabbing his hand and laying down so that he was nose to nose with his sleepy alpha. "There's a baby crying outside the tent. It keeps starting and stopping!" 

His words brought Keith out of his haze, his strong arms enclosing around Lance's smaller, curvier frame, pulling his flush against his front and wrapping the comforters around him nice and snug. His large, clawed hand came up to cradle the back of Lance head.

"Lance, you were probably dreaming, sweetheart. Don't worry about it." Keith sighed into his hair, nuzzling in and settling in back to sleep. 

"But I heard it, it's out there..." Lance whined, shifting in his grasp.

"The forest makes strange noises at night, my love. But you mustn't give into them. Just stay here and go back to sleep. It's safe here." Keith droned off quietly, holding him tight and cuddling in softly. Lance huffed.

He heard something and he wanted to know what it was. It could have been some type of nocturnal creature, like a strange owl or maybe even one of the horses. But it sounded so similar to a child. A little pup out there in the freezing cold, crying desperately for it's mother. The poor thing would freeze to death! Or get gobbled up by a pack of stray wolves! Even Kosmo seemed a bit restless hearing the noise. He was at Lance's bed side now, whining softly. He decided then, that he would go investigate once Keith was asleep. He couldn't let that poor pup die out there all alone in the cold darkness.

It didn't take long for his mate to fall into the arms of slumber once again. And when his breath had evened out and Lance was sure he was asleep, the omega slowly slipped out of his loosened grasp, Slipping on his trousers, and a loose shirt. It was very big on him, realising then that it must have been Keith's, his ashy musk strong on the fabric. He kept it on nonetheless. He threw his cloak around his shoulders and tugged on his boots, cautiously standing and eyeing his mate to make sure he was still asleep. His eyes traveled over the alpha's strong chest before he lit him self a lantern with a match and untied the straps of the tent.

He took one look back before leaving the tent, holding it open as Kosmo followed at his heels. The moon was dim in the black sky, being covered and uncovered by passing clouds. The village was completely silent, blanketed by darkness and peaceful with restful sleep. The trees stood tall around the area, black in the midnight hour. It was nearly eerie and frightening with the weak glow of the lantern and the absent presence of the moon. 

At least he had Kosmo. He kept his cloak wrapped tightly against his body, doing his best to shield himself from the cold. It still passed through his bones like ice. 

However, as he stepped further into the pitch blackness of the forest, he became painfully aware of how quiet the night was. No birds. No people. No horses or dogs. No light. There wasn't a soul around. Not one he could see anyway. The tingling sense of paranoia was slowly growing into an unseen presence that had Lance tensing up ever further than the cold had him. His fingers ached, sharp pain and numbness taking over has he held the lantern forward in the direction he'd last heard the noise in. 

Nothing. 

Not a breath. It was deafeningly silent. His own heart beat awake in his ears. He was beginning to regret disobeying Keith. He should have just stayed in bed, wrapped next to his alpha. He'd keep him safe and warm and happy. Lance was close to just turning back and rushing back to his tent, but something stopped him.

Kosmo began to growl at something in the darkness. The huge black beast took a step forward, in front of Lance. He held up his lantern, but it did little to expand on the small ring of yellow light cast around him. His lip worried between his teeth. He took a step back. The dead quiet of the forest made his heart beat faster, moving up to his throat as his toes curled in his boots.He felt very exposed. Like something was watching him from the dark woods. Something he couldn't see. The trees towered over him, an icy wind on his back moving the branches very slightly.

He was about to make a run for it, but his body wouldn't move. A voice in his head told him to stay very still. A voice in the black made him jump from where he stood in the snow.

"Hey!" It was playful, nearly like a young woman. He was breathing harshly now, his feet shuffling back in the white snow under him. Kosmo snarled with a snap, hostile and aggressive, his hackles raised as his body came to stand across Lance's like a wall.

"Hello?" He tried weakly, his heart pounding against his rib cage painfully, hands beginning to shake with adrenaline.

"Hey." It said again. Lance lifted his lantern once again as the dire wolf continued to snarl and rumble dangerously. It felt hard to breath as his arms and knees alike trembled weakly. 

"Where are you?" He asked shakily, swallowing hard. The wind again, unmerciful and sharp, pushed against his back, sending him forward a step, his cloak flowing against his legs. The moonlight began to fill the small spot that he stood in, passing through the forest and lighting the trees in white.

The he saw it.

It took his a moment to register what exactly he was seeing. Crouched down, with eerily long, spindly limbs, with large bony fingers that ended in sharp black claws. The ribs showing under the show white sheet of rotten skin were nothing compared to the human face that stared back at him. But their lips had been decayed right back, exposing the horrifying sharpened fangs that the creature held in it's red mouth, it's whole body hairless and gaunt. It's human eyes met Lance's. 

"Hey!" It mimicked. Kosmo barked then, snarling and growling loudly at the thing as it twitched forward, like a spider, still completely cruched down to the ground like an animal. Lance couldn't breath. His heart would surely stop with how fast it was beating in his chest. Tears welled in his eyes. It was like someone hand a hand in the very centre of his chest, and had began turning it very slowly, crushing his bone and lungs in the process.

He was too busy staring into the eyes of the creature to see the blue mist that had began rising from his fingers, swaying around him in an unpracticed dance. The creature shot forward again. The light of the moon slowly began to fade. Lance panicked. And everything happened at once. His lantern fell to the ground, landing in the snow with a metal clink. The creature let out a deafening scream, teeth bared and mouth dirty with discoloured red and purple flesh as it screeched a horrifying, high pitched shrill. Lance ran. He ran like the wind. But the creature didn't let him get even two metres closer to the village.

His ankle was caught and he tumbled into the snow, the icy chill no match for the way the monster crawled over him, limbs to long to function as it bared it's teeth once again, screaming just an inch away from Lance's face. His sobbed, closing his eyes as tears ran down along his temple to meet his hair. He jolted when Kosmo pounced, only to be blocked and throw back by the creature with a whimper. 

Lance could barely think to crawl away before the monsters hairless, rotten head snapped towards him, dull human eyes seething at him as it raised a large, skeletal hand to strike. Lance felt numb with fear. His blood, energy rushed through his veins so fast he could feel it vibrating under his skin.

It brought the hand down with snarl, but the pain never came. Instead, Lance felt sparks of energy and power leave him in a rush as he let out a scream of his own, the nice blue mist from before sending the creature flying back with a surge of power, as through the thing had been thrown into a nearby tree. 

He gasped for breath, barely watching the monster scurry away before hearing a familiar voice. He turned, slowly, still trying to catch his breath before a warm body crashed into his.

"Lance! Lance, I told you to stay in the tent! I told you not to go into the forest at night! Why didn't you listen to me!" His alpha's angry voice broke him out of the shock he hadn't noticed he'd been in as the older man shook his shoulders. He felt the rage in their bond. The fear. The relief. The love.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, all at once throwing himself into Keith's arms with a whimper. "I'm so sorry, Keithean! I promise I won't do it again." He cried into his mate's shirt, feeling flooding relief at the feeling of those strong arms around him, tightly squeezing him and cradling his head. Keith rocked them back and forth, shushing the omega in his arms as he whimpered and cried both from the fear and relief. He only lifted his head when he felt Kosmo's wet nose at his hand. He rose with a wet smile, leaning over to wrap his arms around the beasts big black furry neck, burying his face into the soft fur there.

"Come on, lets get you both out of the cold." Keith sighed before pulling Lance up by the shoulders, holding his back as he walked them back to the village. 

"Are you hurt?" He asked, already looking him over. Lance shook his head no, holding close to his mate.

"No. But...What was that thing? It was mimicking human voices." Lance questioned quietly as they approached their tent. "Are their more?"

"Just...lets get you inside first." Keith said quietly.

Lance frowned. Keith was upset with him. "I...I'm really sorry...I just thought that someone was out there...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Lance. That's what they make you think. You just gave me a fright, that's all." Keith leaned down to press a kiss against his hair. "Just, listen when I tell you not to go into the woods at night, alright?" 

Lance chuckled weakly. "Of course. I'll listen to everything you tell me. I should have been doing that anyway."

"You were just being good, my darling. Just trying to help. Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." Keith rubbed his back as he guided him into the tent, Kosmo following suite. "I'm just glad you're okay, love."

Lance settled on the soft fur and warming blankets, relief flooding through his blood as he felt the silky, gentle hide against his cold, wet, numb skin. He suddenly felt all the energy in his body leave him as he collapsed into the nest, sheepishly nuzzling his face into the blankets and gazing side wards at his mate, who plonked down onto the bed with a sigh, elbows on his knees as he wiped a hand down his face.

Lance frowned as he watched Kosmo nudge the alpha's hand. He soon gathered enough courage to slowly creep towards him and rest his head on his thigh. "Keithean..?" 

The prince opened his eyes, soft and tired as his large hand came down to tenderly caress the omega's cheek. He pulled back, opening his arms. "Come here, baby."

Lance curled up in his lap, snuggling into his chest aggressively as Keith held him tight. "Do you want some water?" He whispered into his hair. Lance shook him head.

"It's okay." He mumbled into the thin linen of his shirt, loose and ruffled as though he'd quickly thrown it on harshly.

There was a long moment of quiet between the two as they embraced one another, close and warm, the silence calming, a heavy musk of unspoken words hung over them that were needed to keep the moment peaceful.

"Keith...What was that thing?" Lance carefully broke the silence quietly, playing with the alpha's long fingers.

"We don't speak of them. They say the creatures know when you're speaking of them. A human possessed by a spirit of evil, once they've given into the temptation of human flesh and the icy cold. Soon enough, they aren't recognizable as people at all, rotten and monstrous. We call them wendigos. Or skinwalkers. The two are different creature, but they deal the same amount of fear and loss. They mimic voices to lure you in and then they pounce. They usually arrive around the coldest time of the year. The animals can sense them, so we know not go out at night. You we're extremely lucky you didn't get ripped to shreds." Keith stopped them, squeezing his mate tightly with a shaky breath, pressing a few firm kisses onto his skin.

"Well, I'm not. I'm whole and safe and warm in your arms. Your pup is snug and secure." Lance purred with a yawn. "That blue mist saved me."

"Thank, God above it did." Keith praised, cupping his soft caramel cheek to turn his face up, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, still so plush and soft. Keith's were rough and bitten, but Lance surged up towards the overwhelming love they poured into his soul. Lance melted into them. 

"I think it was the fear, you know. I was afraid it would take me from you. That our kit wouldn't even get to take it's first breath. That you wouldn't even get to feel them."

"You're showing now." Keith soothed, rumbling in a dominating way that took Lance's stress of choices and decisions away, taking the lead and holding his hand whilst he guided him through the dark. "When I was younger, a couple of years after I presented, I saw myself with a child, babbling and drooling, so small and fragile, and I felt...disgusted at the thought. Ruts filled with me with images, wanting to fill and breed and _fuck_. To bite and claim, overpower. I wanted to make an omega, sweet and obedient, round and needy." Lance scoffed jokingly, snuggling in closer. Alphas. "But...as soon as I saw you in that pub, damn it I was ready to...just...give everything I had to you. I was suddenly so ready to hold the perfect little babe in my arms, one that looked just like you, those gorgeous, deep blues. Sun kissed skin so smooth and soft. So sweet and warm and innocent...Just like you. I was ready to protect you with my life. To _give you_ my life." 

Lance stared at the masculine jaw, pale skin stark, midnight locks thick and lush, bangs falling over his face and licking at the tops of his shoulders, framing his handsome face and bringing his dark purple-navy orbs to the forefront, full of power and intense emotion that sent shivers down Lance's back as they engulfed him fully.

He couldn't wait to have this man's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED BABEEY :DD Sleep tight beanbois :33 <33 Thank u so much, hopefully it wasn't too spooky :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training begins. And mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES >:D (AND VERY HAPPY TO BE)

The morning air was crisp and cool against Lance's cheeks as he stepped through the white carpet of frost under his feet.

They were making their way to the main tent, the biggest one of the whole village that stood tall and massive in the centre of the clan's land. They would meet the Princess there and she would discuss their next step after discovering Lance was now the next leader of light.

"Good morning." Allura greeted as she sipped at her tea, the light mist of the steam dancing into the air as she smiled warmly.

Lance rubbed his hands together, gently sitting to raise his hands to the fire with a smile, the busy sounds of the morning life dying out as Keith closed the tent's drape behind them.

"Krolia, can I speak to you? Shiro?" Keith quietly pulled the Queen to the side as Lance turned to the two Alteans. 

"How did you sleep, Princess? Did the cold get to you?" Lance chimed, reaching for his own small cup. He wasn't particularly craving the northern tea, but a warm drink to heat the soul wouldn't do him any harm.

Allura chuckled, setting her beverage to the side. "Yes, I did, thank you. Although I'm not sure how much more of this cold I can take!" She chuckled as Lance poured his own tea. 

"Oh, I know. Believe me, Altean's were not built for the cold. But you do grow used to it I suppose."

Keith soon came to sit next to his mate, the omega dutifully passing him a cup of tea before sipping at his own. "Our hunters will be on watch from now on. They'll take shifts during the night and some will keep watch during the day as well." 

Lance nodded in understanding. Keith had obviously informed the Queen and her knight of the creature from the night before. He didn't sleep much that night. Must have been the adrenaline still flowing in his system. 

"Erm, now that we've settled, should we talk about what will happen with Lance?" Allura spoke with a timidness to her voice, but Lance knew it was a cover for confidence. She was trying to be polite.

"What do you mean 'happen with Lance?' He'll be staying right here." Keith didn't raise his voice or speak with bite, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Well, of course, we would want to tear him away from any of you, but the difficulty with that is, Lance needs to learn, to grow with his abilities and understand how to control them if he's ever going to stop Acina's brother...Sorry, if _we_ , are going to stop Acina's brother."

Keith simmered with a tense hand. "I don't like this." He grumbled.

"I know I don't have the same connection as you, Keith..." Allura started quietly, wistfully gazing at her palms that lay on her lap. "But I don't want anything happening to Lance either. Of course, he's one of my people, but he's so dear to you, and that makes him dear to me. So that's why we need to be as resilient as we can in this battle. And the more of us that are together to fight the closer we are to winning."

The room was quiet for a heavy moment before Keith sighed at Lance's side. A small smirk played on his lips. "You better be an incredible teacher, Princess."

Allura smiled beautifully. "I'll be the best I can be."

"So, when will the training begin?" Krolia questioned, the queen strong and bewitching as she stepped forward, closer to the fire.

"Hopefully as soon as we find a suitable location. And when Lance is ready, of course." She added with a playful wink. Lance gave her a small smile. Hopefully it would hide the budding nervousness in his stomach.

"We'd need to know what kind of training first." Shiro piped in from his place beside the queen. "There's a small patch of land that we use to train our juniors how to hunt before letting them onto the actual hunting grounds."

"I'm afriad we'll need somewhere a little more private." Coran chimed, mustache twirled between his thumb and forefinger. "We don't want to be stirring up trouble or fear. Magic is quite a magnificent and rare thing. Extraordinary really. Allura's ancestors were made the rulers of Altea because of it."

"As was Keith's." Krolia added.

"So we don't want to make anyone aware of it just yet."

The tent was filled with silent thoughts as Lance tore his gaze away from the fire. It had been comforting. Like an imaginary friend that only he could see, or feel. The colours, dancing and warm as the merged and formed were calming for his mind.

"So, that means the clan's land is off the list." Lance stated.

"It would seem so, yes."

"Where should we start then?" 

After a moment, the queen took another step forward with a small smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Wow."

Lance slightly as the wind rushed passed him, sharp and ice cold. He hugged his cloak closer to himself, still sightly in awe at the sight in front of him.

Large brick blocks and towering grey-black walls. Vegetation grown strong and many with dark skin and rough leaves, slithering there way around rotting fence posts and feeding the trotting woodlice there. The spires tall and thin nearly out of sight as the stood highest, on top of the coned roofs of the watchtowers, old and forgotten, a carpet of moss and decaying leaves littering the greenish grey tiles. The building was grand and blocky, shaped like a 'U', like arms around the courtyard and leading out into the stables, before trailing down the side of a hill down into the large gaping valley, were the clan now lived. 

The view was good from where Lance stood, peering passed Coran to see the mountains and trees that littered them, small from where he was. They looked paler, faded as they got further way, The sun high in the sky, but slowly falling towards them. It casted a nice bright glow over the land, some particularly icy parts nearly blinding as the sun bounced off the surface.

"What is this place?" 

"Our old home." Krolia answered. "Keith was born in those walls. During the war, we had to flee because it wasn't safe enough for us to stay, nor did we have the resources or money. We haven't recovered enough to return, even after all these years." Krolia ran her hand across one of the walls, a soft look on her face as she re-lived a fond memory. 

"Let's take a look around, shall we?"

As they made their way further into the quartyard, the light sounds of birds could be heard ruffling and tweeting as they were disrupted, a few flying stray passed the sun.

The light was soon blocked by the towering walls of the castle, the four empty stables to their right. Hay, moss and brown, soggy leaved nearly covered the stone floor, built up in piles were the walls met the floor. It was grey and dirty, but the green and black plants that carpeted the broken, decaying wooden planks of the stables brought a bit of life to the old structure. The main doors were grand, tall and wide with a pointed top, metal bolts and big handles promoted security.

Krolia and Shiro pulled them open with only slight difficulty, the rusted hinges crying out as they scraped and twisted against each other, disturbed after such a long slumber. 

It's somewhat dark inside, grey shadows cast over dull forest green carpet, dust heavy on every surface and in the air as it was disturbed. Cobwebs lay like silver silk above them as the stepped into the dim fortress, the entrance grand, but old, made mostly of wood and stone, nothing like the polished marble and platinum metals that framed the Altean Palace. A staircase on their right lead up to the second floor, following the wall in a square. 

As the made made their way deeper into the castle, discovered more crawling spiders and dusted bookcases, Lance's brain was filled with images of the life that used to be. He imaged what it would look like lit up and clean, whether it would be warm or cold in the halls, whether the rooms echo with the squeak of a mouse, or would they never quiet.

The explored the kitchen, filled with old metal pots and a large, thick wooden table. They passed the dining room, a large, impressive fireplace at the head of the long room, behind the large throne like chair that stood at the end of the table. Cutlery lay still and forgotten on the table, in need of a good polish, plates set in place. Lance spotted a few bottles off the the side, filled with alcohol no doubt. The candle sticks looked half used, hardened wax frozen in time as it slid down the side of the stick.

The discovered the library, hundreds of books stacked onto shelves, most held together by strings of web. A grand fireplace sat snuck in the wall, old grey ash piled in the pit with the bodies of dead, black wood.

They then made their way to the second floor, the old boards of the banister creaking under Lance's hand was he held onto it, their footsteps quiet on the carpet. 

"This was our old bedroom." Krolia explained as they stepped into another room. A large four poster bed stood with ruffled pale sheets, and still, dark red curtain drapes. A window, filled with white light lit the room, filtering passed the sheer curtains. What caught Lance's eye however, was the little crib that was place across the room from the bottom of the bed. Dust clung to the thin wooden bars, the little blanket bunched. He gazed at it with an interested longing. The others quickly moved on, but he slipped to the back of their group and made his way bad to the cradle.

he slid his hand over the somewhat smooth bar, his chest swirling with anticipation as his thoughts wondered. Would their child have a cradle like this one? He imagined they'd wrap them up in a bundle, warm and safe, where Lance could hold them in his arms and protect them from the cold. Feed them. Sing to them. Gaze into their little blue eyes and wonder what colour they might change to.

"This was Keith's old cot." Lance jumped at the sound of the Queen's voice, whipping around to face her. "Such a shame he only got to sleep in it a few times."

Lance relaxed as Krolia came to stand beside him, gazing into the cot with soft eyes, reaching in as if to relive the memory.

"Is there a reason you're so interested in it?" She asked calmly, welcoming conversation. "Thinking on your own little ones soon?"

Lance flushed, keeping his eyes down. If only she knew. But then a thought crossed his mind. She'd find out within the next couple of months anyway...

Lance took a deep breath. Steadied himself.

“Erm...Krolia?”

“Yes?”

He swallowed. He felt a wave of tingles wash over his shoulders and down his back as he calmed himself.

“Can I speak to you...omega to omega?”

“Of course.” Her molten gaze was warm as he gripped the bar of the crib, the polished wood letting out a crack under his hands.

“How...how did you know you were going to have Keith?”

The queen seemed slightly surprised at his question, a puzzled look masking her features as she thought.

“Well...I expected the physical symptoms, but when his father suddenly seemed like an even stronger magnet, I began to feel it. I had a feeling, an instinct in my chest that told me my body would soon bare a child.”

Lance nodded. He understood that feeling. Like a warm swirl in your belly, one the would cause your lips to curl and eyelids flutter with happiness.

“A-And when did you start feeling it?” He questioned quietly.

“A month or two after I became queen.” She smirked down at the skinny omega turning to face him with amusement in her eyes. “And I assume you’re feeling the same?”

Lance took a sharp breath in, heat rushing to his cheeks as he chuckled nervously. “I- Why I wouldn’t- I don’t- I...”

He deflated under the Queen’s unrelating stare with a sigh, shoulders drooping.

“I also assumed my son would give into his impulses before the two of you were mates.”

Lance flushed even harder at her words, shrinking slightly.

“We tried not to...we did...but, we had had an argument, and after that...things just happened...”

“I wouldn’t worry, Lance. Keith was conceived before me and my husband were married. I was lucky enough that people didn’t notice. A Galran Queen and a bastard halfbreed heir?” She scoffed. “I’d be thrown in the river or burned at the stake.”

Lance frowned at the thought, horrible images of screaming and struggle filling his mind.

“However, the clan’s ways have changed tremendously. And I’m delighted for them that they’ll have you as their next influence. That my son has you as his influence. And that my grandchildren, my son’s pups, will have you as their mother.”

Lance couldn’t stop the selling burn in his eyes as he listen to her words, quickly turning away to roughly cast them out.

“You can come to me whenever you want, Lance. I’m sure I’ll have some advise to give if you’re ever worried about your little one.” She gestured to Lance belly, his pup showing now, although covered by a thick cloak. He smiled a wobbly smile up at his mother-in-law nodding his head with a wet chuckle.

“Thank you, Krolia. I’ve never had a mother to look up to...to trust. But I do trust you. I look up to you. And I can only pray that someday I’ll have some of the strength that you do.”

“Of course you will.” She stepped forward, placing a large hand on Lance’s shoulder and turning them to start towards the door. “Now let’s catch up to the others.”

They walked through the halls empty and filled with dusted cobwebs. Voices could be heard echoing the rough them as their friends spoke.

“Do you know he far along you are?”

Lance knew it was a simple question, but he could help but blush at the words.

“Over two months now. Maybe three?”

Krolia smiled, patting his back. “You’ll start to show soon.”

“It’s not my fault!” A voice, loud and familiar cries out as they rounded the corner.

“Pidge got curious and made me go with her!”

“Hunk.” Keith started, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “You have your own will. Pidge does not control what you do.”

Krolia stepped forward, a quizzical look on her face, although she seemed nearly amused. “What’s going on here?” 

“Pidge and Hunk followed us to the castle. They got curious.”

“Pidge got curious! I just wanted to make lunch and go help my mother weave baskets!” Hunk pointed out nervously. Pidge frowned at his side.

“You lot were acting so suspicious! I needed answers.” She shrugged.

“Well, you’re here now.” Krolia deadpanned. “You can help. Coran, what is it we need to do here?”  
  


"It's perfect." Coran chimed. He reached round to rummage around in his satchel, pulling out an tattered, discoloured book, flicking through the old pages before stopping and skimming down a few lines of text with his finger. "Seems like we have all the requirements to begin."

Lance swallowed. The fear on failure began to seem into his boots, like ink gabbing at a page it crept up his legs to settle in his stomach, twisting and turning, pulling at his shoulders as it tried to climb higher.

“What does the book say?” Keith questioned, arms crossed over his chest.

“There are different things that Lance will need to attempt to exercise his power. Like testing the waters.”

“Wait, wait, wait! What power?!” Pidge’s face lit up, a book and pen already in hand as she listened closely, smile wide.

“We don’t know yet.” Coran answered. “But this is perfect. Pidge, was it, you can be our secretary. Note anything Lance will accomplish and we’ll have it for later preference.”

“Fine by me!” Pidge exclaimed getting comfortable on the large chair at the head of the table, folding her legs and bouncing with anticipation. Hunk pulled one up next to her at the table, concern in his arched eyebrows.

“Is it dangerous?” He asked, cautious.

“Oh, no! No harm will come to Lance. He might get a bit tired after a while, but at that point he can rest. Alright, my boy?” Coran, full of life and optimism, bright and loud. Lance nodded with a small smile.

He’d made his way to stand by Keith, reaching to fiddle with his coarse fingers.

Keith smiled down at him, encouraging and loving. Lance purred back. “Alright.”

They soon settled into the dining room, seated and listening in intently to the list of things- trails- that Lance would have to do.

“Light a candle.” 

“Lift an object.” 

“Make a flower bloom.”

“Coran these sound like they’re from fairytales. Are you sure I’ll be able to even do these things?”

Lance interrupted, shrinking in his seat at the sudden outburst, all eyes coming to land on him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt, it’s just...what do these things have to do with defeating this evil power.” 

“Well these thing are just basic things.” Allura answered. “This incredible ability you have is about connecting to the world around you. So I’d alchemy. Doing these small things will help you grow. And soon enough you will be able to end the darkness that will come.”

Lance held in his groan, wiping a hand across his face. Frustration bubbles in his chest, sparking in his fingers and rumbling through his veins. “I just feel confused. I don’t know what this ‘darkness’ even is.” 

He held his arms around himself before resting his them on the table, burying his nose into the crook of his elbow. Keith reached to put a hand on his back, no doubt smelling the burning spice of frustration in his scent.

“I just don’t know what happening. I don’t even know if I can do these basic things...”

A moment of silence fell over the group, as Lance gazed at the table over his arm. Keith gave a soft rumbled purr by his ear.

“The best way to find out is to try.” He whispered with a small smile.

Lance gave a breathy chuckle. “I know. Of course I’ll try.”

“Then let’s get started, bud!” Pidge shoved an elbow in his shoulder with a wide smile. “We know you can do it!”

Hunk soon stood across from him. “Yeah! You’ll be such inspiration for all the kits in the clan.”

Lance smiled at the thought with a breath. “I’m sorry. Let’s get started.”

It wasn’t long before Lance was stood in front of the table, candle stick bare a daunting as it stood still in its dull metal holder, weight wrinkling the fuzzy dining cloth under it.

“What should I do?” Lance questioned quietly, gazes like the pressure of pins and needles on his skin.

“Try focusing on the candle. Imagine yourself lighting the wick.” Allura suggested.

Lance bore his soul staring at the top of the crooked black string that stood hunched at the top of the off white tip. He imagined himself lighting a match with a quick flick of the wrist, placing it on the little black wick until it lit and the flame grew under his hands.

Nothing.

He tried again, summoning the tingling feeling that would wash over his back and down his arms until it settled it rumble in his chest and buzz in his toes. Tried to feel the energy that would flow through his veins and pushed it towards the little candle wick, so daunting and plain.

He frowned. Again, nothing.

“Maybe just focus on the flame itself?” Pidge tried.

Lance took a deep breath in, feeling the musky air swirl in his lungs as it passed through his nose.

He loved the fire. The heat and welcoming warmth it brought. The heated autumn colours that wrap around his mind like a soft blanket, that sway and twirl like dancers around one another. Merging and growing, then shrinking and spreading through the wood, black and grey like ash.

He felt bonded to it. A connection as strong as his was with Keith. It made him feel safe, feel alive and full, joyful and satisfied. The flow of life in his blood when he smiled, the rumble of power under his skin, pushing towards the tiny flame. The achiever he’d feel running up and down his back at his felt him.

With a quiet gasp, he opened his eyes, not realising he’d closed them, to a lit candle wick.

The tiny flame wiggling and waving at him, a yellow and orange wisp.

“Lance! You’ve done it!” Hunk laughed in surprise and Lance smiled to himself. He did it.

“Well done! That’s an excellent start.”

Lance felt his chest swell with pride as he stared at the dancing flame. He felt himself grow more confident, the image of himself succeeding encouraging him to push his power further. To discover what he was capable of.

Keith gave an encouraging nod to him when he turned with a small smile.

“Have you noted it, Pidge?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then let’s move on.”

* * *

Within a week, the dinning room looked good as new. Lance had lit every candle, even the whole fire. He lifted a fork of of the ground, first a couple of inches, then a couple of feet, and by then every piece of polished cutlery was put into its precise place.

They tired bigger things. A couple of forks at the same time. There was no problem. After another week of slow progression, the omega was able to lift a dining room chair up off of its side with only little struggle.

After another seven days, the new prince had put a bookcase on its legs once again, and filled it with books.

Keith and Shiro even offered to teach him how to use a bow and spear. How to hunt. That he was excited for.

However, with his acceleration in control, cams weakness. Every time he’d lift a bigger object, the more he felt himself grow more tired. 

The days were filled with the same routine, spending most of their hours in the dining room, moving things as Shiro and Hunk help clean up the bigger things he could move, the Queen and Pidge chatting away as they dusted and casually wiped the silverware.

Keith made sure to stay close by for years first few days, but soon joined his mother and friend, watching his mate closely as he helped put the knives and forks in little piles. Occasionally, Lance would hear him arguing with Krolia on how having two different sizes of utensils is pointless. 

The days usually left him aching or exhausted, but his alpha already made sure to rub the soreness from his bones and keep him blessedly warm as he slept with the close press of his larger body.

After he’d finished with the bookcase, he’d nearly fallen to the floor, only Keith was there to catch his exhausted body.

“How about we give this a break? Give you a little break.” Lance nodded with a small sigh, letting the energy drain from the fibre of his muscles as a chill came to rest like a layer of ice on his skin.

“I think that is a good idea. The spike in your usage of magic isn’t good for you. Things will get better before they get worse.” Allura started. “At the moment, your body is getting used to being filled with so much power so often. It will be harder to keep under control as it is out of balance. However, once you adjust, and it does balance, you’ll be free to control it.”

“Alright, thank you, Princess.” Lance spoke quietly, holding a hand to his head in hopes to stop the throbbing there.

“And remember, your magic is powered mainly by your emotions, so make sure to keep them calm for the time being.”

“Ok. For now, I think I just need to lay down for a little while.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Coran agreed.

He’d grown more powerful within the last three weeks in the castle. And his arms were ready for a break. The fresh, cool air was crisp and the snow was thicker higher up the trail, it helped to wake him up.

The afternoon sun was calmly shining, occasionally poking out from behind thin clouds, a warm tingle on his back when it managed to break free.

He lifted his arms above his head stretching with a satisfied groan, the knobs in his spine popping at his did.

“Do you want me to get you something to eat?” Keith appeared beside him, towering over with a pale, handsome face, so clean and masked with a clueless type of confusion. Lance smiled, grabbing his arm with a hum of delight. His love, so sweet.

“Will you eat lunch with me this afternoon, my darling?” He purred up at his alpha. Keith gave a small smile, pulling him down the frosty trail until they reached the busy little village.

The summer sun had brought some of the greenery out, little balls of green and amber emerging from the earth under the snow, taller grass sprouting and littering the paths with spikes of different greens.

The smoke and steam from the small, blacksmith and bustling stone bakery were the first signs of shifting life as they drew closer, walking on the drying dirt path, worms wiggling desperately for breath. The birds had managed themselves a good breakfast, darting down to peck at the path before fluttering away. A stray loaf, black with dirt, sat as a carcass for the little brown feathered beasts as they boarded around it.

Lance kept close as a woman walked past, two large boxes in her arms as she hauled them by.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Keith spoke a little louder, over the volume of the now very awake tribe.

“Anything that’s available.” Lance beamed, watching as two boys clashed large twigs together, laughing and shouting. A little girl, maybe their sister sat nearby with a woman, lifting the little stick doll she had towards her.

Lance beamed at the thought of being the woman. The thought of having his own little ones so close, watching them play as he sat with the youngest on his arms. A small little tot with thick black hair and pointed ears, chubby pale cheeks and Altean eye scales. Maybe they’d be blue like his.

“What do you think are pups will look like, Keithean?” Lance nearly shouts. He quickly felt heat rush round him as a couple faces came to peer upon him at his sudden outburst. Keith chuckled as he shuffled closer.

“How knows?” He shrugged with a smirk. “If I could hope for one thing, it would be that they have your eyes at least.”

Lance scoffed playfully with a roll of the eye. “Then they have to at least have your sensibility.”

“Only as long as they have your sweet kindness.”

“Oh, please.” Lance gave his mate a shove as they stopped at the baker’s stall, where fresh buns and loaves lay steaming and soft as fluffy clouds. Perfect to heat Lance’s aching bones and cast his midday tiredness astray.

“What can I get for you, Prince?” A friendly woman set clapped her hands, the white powder of flour exploding into the air.

“Whatever you think will fill me the most.” He grinned. She gave a quick laugh, turning to reach for a couple pale cuts of cloth. The flour contrasted with the darkness of her skin, her thick, waves of onyx hair held back by a cloth headband. She looked familiar.

“Nice word choice, Keith. I don’t think anything could fill you. You eat us out of house and home being so  big and  strong .” She curled and tensed her arms to show off her muscles, a mocking smile on her face. Keith rolled his eyes with grin, fangs glinting under the sun as they caught the light.

“Will there ever come a day when you stop teasing me?” The alpha mused. Lance knew her from somewhere he was sure.

“Not until you put some meat on your bones. I don’t know where you put it. When you were little I thought you’d be carried off by a hawk. Not much has changed. Although you’ll pass as king now, I’ll give you that, boy.” Where has he seen her before?

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Keith chuckled, taking the two neatly wrapped buns, reaching into his cloak to take out a few silver coins. It was her eyes. Her mouth, maybe?

“Well, you being an alpha certainly helped. At least you’ve got a  bit of muscle. You don’t come round here enough, you should pay more goods.”

“I can agree with you on that.”

“Now, enough about you, are you finally going to introduce me to your mate?”

“Of course! Lance, this is Hunk’s mother.” Keith presses a hand to his back, gesturing to the baker.

“That’s where I know you from! You look just like Hunk!” Lance beamed, the pieces clicking together in his head as he leaned forward. 

“I am!” She returned his enthusiasm, sticking out a hand to shake eagerly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, lovely!”

“It’s nice to meet you, too! I love your sweet buns. They’re my favourite. I also love your son. He has been so kind to me, he’s made me feel very welcome.”

“That’s my Hunk, alright. I’d expect nothing less from him. Especially to Keith’s new sweetheart. Imagine! Keith! With a sweetheart! I never thought the day would come.” The woman laughed to herself, shaking her head. “Well, all I can see is, he’s made the best decision of his life picking you. You’re a little sweetie! And gorgeous, might I add.” 

Lance gave her a small smile, hugging Keith’s arm closer. “I think you’re beautiful. Must be where Hunk gets his friendliness from.”

“Definitely.” Keith nods.

“Well, who else do you think he got it from?” She smirked, dusting off her hands once more, wiping them down on her apron. “Now, go spend the rest of the day before the sun sets.”

“Thank you, Lyra.” Keith smiled, moving to wrap an arm around Lance’s back as Lance bit into the golden brown puff of white fluffy dough. The warmth spread round his mouth and the sweet crispness melted onto his tongue delightfully.

He gave a hum of pleasure at the taste. He heard Keith chuckle as he took another, very enthusiastic, bite.

“Do you think we’ll have a boy or a girl?” Keith mumbled through his mouthful.

Lance thought for a moment. Felt. Searched deep through the connection he had with their unborn baby.

“I’m not sure. Part of me thinks it’s a girl, but the other part pulls me towards a boy. Personally, I’ve always imagined myself with a little boy, short brown hair and furry spirit, full of adventure and curious out.”

Keith’s lips turned up softly as he imagined the boy, quietly admitting, “I’ve always wanted a girl.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When I met you, and the idea of becoming a father was suddenly so attractive, I always felt myself go weak at the image of having a little girl.” 

Lance chuckled in mild surprise, seeing his mate, always so tough and tense, melt slowly as he spoke tenderly.

“Thought of a little head of black hair and a determination as powerful as yours. The idea of teaching her how to hunt, draw a bow, strike a spear, it all seemed so...fun. Keeping her close when she was small and scared but teaching her how to be strong and brave. To overcome.”

Lance hummed at the picture in his head. He picked the perfect alpha. He would provide so well.

Lance finished his last bite, slightly disappointed the heavenly baked goods were gone. 

“I just can’t wait to meet them.” Lance grinned. “They’ll be one unstoppable force of nature, that’s for certain.” He growled playfully, hopping up to balance on a fallen log, green moss flattening like a cushion under his boots. He opened his arms like wings, head held high as he closed his eyes. The soft chill of the flowing wind brushing passes his face gently caressing his cheek as it swayed against his hair.

“Oh, I know, believe me. If they’re anything like you, they’ll certainly be a handful.” Keith chuckled, reaching up for his hand to help him down. Lance rolled his eyes with a smirk, smacking it away, hopping down into the crunch of the snow. He didn’t need help. He was fully capable.

“If they’re like you, they’ll be more animal than human

Lance purred, batting his eyes as he ran a finger down Keith’s nose. flicking it. 

“Whatever you say, angel. Do you still want to lay down?” 

The Altean was happy, not bursting with energy. Not amount of joy could help him ignore the heavy drone of his tired bones.

“Yes, I think I will. Maybe Kosmo will come and keep me warm. I could use his fur to cuddle up to.” Lance sighed, leaning heavily into his love. It was a shame Keith couldn’t do the same.

“I’ll sit with you for a while, my love. It won’t take long, Shiro wants me to-“

“Ah!” Lance raised a hand, stopping the prince in his tracks. “Go do your duties, Prince Keithean. And when your duties are finished, your enchanting husband will be waiting, with very little clothes, for you to come and preform a different kind of duty. To treat you like the king you’re soon to be...”

Keith growled, pinching at Lance’s hips as he yanked him closer. They laughed, nuzzling and scenting close and warm. However, Lance’s giggles were soon interrupted.

“Oh! Oh, Prince!” A voice, weak and frail, came from off to their side. Keith raises his head to see a familiar elder, wrapped in ropes and cloth, wrinkled skin painted with dye in special markings. “Dear Prince, would you please help me?”

“Atanie, what is it you need help with?” She raised a trembling hand to greet him as he stepped closer, turning to point towards a couple of wooden boxes. “Lance, you can go back to the nest if you want, this won’t take a minute.” 

Lance nodded, turning to started towards their little tent, but stopped. He decided he’d watch from a distance instead. Maybe he’d jump out and scare his alpha when he walk passed. He snickered. That would be a sigh to see.

He stood where he was by a tree, hands neatly held in front of him as he watched with a smile. Keith completely towered over the little hunched woman, leaning down slightly to listen.

Keith placed a gentle hand, large and clawed, on the elder’s back.

Lance sighed, falling to lean against the thin, black-bark tree. He’d gotten so lucky. He watched on for a moment as Keith hauled an apple filled crate around the corner of the elder’s tent, out of sight.

There were a few, but Keith had lifted the first one with ease, so it didn’t look like it would take very long. But as Lance waited patiently a whisper caught his attention.

He turned, eyes searching through the gaps of trees. They were far enough out from the main body of the village. Only a couple of tents scattered around.

“Hey, omega, I called you.”Lance came off of the tree with a frown, pointed ears twitching as he listened. 

A flicker of movement caught his attention. 

He snapped round to face the closest tent, eyes narrowed. A figure emerged from behind the pale sheet and strung up wooden logs, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Easy, I just wanted to speak to you.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. 

“James.”

“That’s me.” He shrugged, lips staying curled, casually.

“You’re acting quite suspicious for someone who just wants to talk.” Lance pointed out, frown staying permanent on his face.

“Well, I wouldn’t get a chance to if that alpha of yours found me out.”

“You did challenge his authority. His family name. Tried to steal his pride from him. Nothing’s stopping me from going to him right now.”

“I didn’t think you’d be so...”

“So?”

“Obedient. You seemed so feisty. Didn’t think you’d go crying to Keith like a child.”

Lance’s frown deepened. “I’m not a child. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I have for years.”

“Then you can handle talking to me for a few minutes.” James’ sly expression made Lance’s blood bubble in his veins. He kept his mouth shut, glaring at the other male.

“What do you want?” 

“To apologise.”

Lance took a double take, shoulders easing slightly, features shifting to paint confusion.

“Apologise?”

“Yes. For all those things you’d said before. Challenging Keith and what not.”

Lance took a moment to look over James. He’d spent his whole life reading people, looking deep into their actions and figuring them out. This man was not what he seemed, and that was dangerous.

“And why would you want to apologise?” Lance growled low and threatening as James took a few steps towards him.

“You seemed nice. Maybe I wanted to make you feel more welcome. You’re the only Altean living here in the North. I assumed you would feel a little...out of place.”

“Well, thank you for apologising. But, if you’ll excuse me, I need to rest. Have a good day.” Lance brushed him off, turning to start towards the safety of their nest. The feeling of relief he’d feel once he got their fuelled his steps.

But a strong hand gripping his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

Lance turned, James grip strong on his arm. 

“See, the thing is, Lance. I was hoping to be able to get to know you better.” His voice was much lower than before. His eyes, darker.

Lance tried to yank his arm free. Keith would be able to see him from here. 

“Let me go.”

The alpha chuckled, his hand tightening. “See, that is want draws me in. So entitled. So  feisty . I think someone needs to put you in your place, omega.”

“Let me go. Now.” Lance growled, yanking heads.

“I’m not down with you yet. Not until I show you where you are in this place. Under everyone.”

Lance yelp as he was thrown forward into the snow. He shielded his head with his arms with a grunt.

Before he could scramble forward in the frost, a heavy weight was planted on his legs, a hand coming to hold his arms together. 

He snarled and struggled, his breath beginning to come faster and harder. 

He’d been in this position before. And he almost didn’t get out of it. He began to panic as he heard the shift of fabric, thrashing harder under the weight.

“I’ve never been with a male omega. I’ve wondered for so long what your pussy looked like.”

He yelled as cold fingers harshly lifted his cloak shifted his clothes. James grunted as Lance struggled. His hand, cold as ice clamped over his mouth, sealing his lips like molten iron on metal.

“Naska said you were a fool. But innocent. I suppose the only the thing you could be good for is to pleasure alpha’s, huh?”

Lance felt the panic in his chest grow and thrash and roar in his chest. His anger. 

He would not allow this. 

He heard the alpha grunt as he shifted above him. Lance felt his entire body tense, go right and dense with rage and he snarled, all of his energy and power exploding from his body all at once.

The weight was suddenly ripped from his body as Lance scramble forward in the snow, his cloak and clothes wet with the melted ice.

Panting, trembling, he turned to see where his offender had gone. His body lay a handful of metres away, limp, clothes dark against the pure white snow that carpeted the land.

Lance didn’t know how long he sat there in the cold, the thick cloth of his robe growing wetter with every minute.

When he realised that James hadn’t moved in a long time, he began to panic for a different reason. 

He moved in slow motion, like a cat moving towards an unsuspecting mouse. He poked at the man’s body. Poked harder. Punched his arm. Nothing.

He listened for a moment. Watched the motionless back of his body before it hit him. He wasn’t breathing, was he? He hadn’t been for a long time.

He’d just killed someone. He’d just taken someone’s life. He...

He need to get away. He needed to run. Run, run, run. He scrambled up as quickly as his numb limbs would allow him. He tripped and stumbled before sprinting on shaky legs to their tent. He could hide there. Could wrap himself up in hundreds of blankets and never be found again. 

He quickly tumbled into the dim shelter, the pounding in his head blinding him. He couldn’t breath. He struggled to remember how. Struggled to feel his own hands as they trembled violently, desperately trying to grip at the blankets as he kneeled at his bedside.

He could barely feel the expansion of his lungs as the narrow tube of his throat tightened to a single straw of hay.

He sobbed, choking on his own breath and saliva as his eyes overflowed like rivers, tears pouring down his face in overwhelming streams as he cried out in anguish. 

Keith would surely leave him. He’d take their children and cast him out. Why would he want a freak like Lance raising their children.

A murderer like Lance... 

What was he going to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the wait, but I appreciate your patience more than you know, so thank you SO much for supporting this work :3 <33 BLESS UP

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U LIKE :D I'll try upload as often as possible, that and I'm also working on Good Hunting so ah... if u want to go give it a rea- :U I THRIVE OF COMMENTS IM SORRY IM ASHAMED ;-; :)) i read all of them and they generally give me so much joy and encouragement :) stay safe bOIIS
> 
> i love the httyd 1-3 soundtracks. they make me cry. thanks for coming to my tedtalk.


End file.
